Kitsune to Sekiryuutei
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruko dan Elis haru bertarung melawan dua pemegang gelar Naga Surgawi. Sementara itu, Team yang dibentuk Naruto telah melesat menuju tempat Naruko dan Elis ditangkap. Misteri demi misteri mulai terungkap. Warn: Inside/ Fem!Issei/Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, HalfGodlike!Naruto, Strong!Naruko, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

* * *

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover**_

 **A/N: Jutsu buatan sendiri. Naruko dan Naruto Jutsunya hampir sama, namun kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Sekiryuutei.**

* * *

"Naruto, kita berangkat jam berapa?" seorang gadis berseru dengan kencang dari dalam sebuah kamar. Gadis itu mempunyai ciri; berambut pirang panjang dengan ujungnya yang berwarna merah, lalu tubuhnya yang seksi serta menggoda setiap pria yang—mungkin saja lewat. "Naruto!"

"Ya, ya. Aku mendengarnya, Naruko! Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi," pemuda yang benama Naruto itu membalas seruan dari gadis yang bernama Naruko. Mereka berdua kembar identik. Hanya saja tubuh mereka berbeda, serta jenis kelamin mereka.

Satu yang harus di ketahui. Mereka adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Itupun identitas mereka harus di sembunyikan, kalian tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana reaksi masyarakat bila melihat seekor rubah—bukan. Rubah dengan ekor Sembilan.

"Kota Kuoh. Kita akan pindah ke kota tersebut?" tanya Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua. Namun wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat memerah saat masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar itu, dan menutupnya dengan cepat. "Ma-maaf, Naruko- _chan_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau—"

Naruko hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat kakak kembarnya malu saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya yang sedang berganti pakaian. " _Nii-chan_ , sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyerangku atau mempekosaku. Karena…" ucapan Naruko tiba-tiba menggantung. Gadis itu menghilang dari depan kaca meja rias miliknya. "… Karena aku mencintaimu, _Nii-chan_ ," Naruko berujar sangat lirih serta nadanya yang sangat sensual membuat sang kakak merinding dengan wajah yang merah.

"Ka-kau—kita ini saudara kembar tahu!" bantah Naruto yang terduduk dan menjauh dari hadapan Naruko.

Gadis _Kitsune_ itu menyeringai saat sang kakak terduduk, dengan cepat, Naruko mendekati saudara kembarnya. Ia merangkak seakan dirinya adalah singa betina yang ingin memangsa. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seksi, telinga serta ekor rubahnya muncul seakan ingin di elus. Naruto jadi gelagapan sendiri menghadapi sifat agresif dari kembarannya sendiri.

"Na-naruko- _chan_ …" gumam Naruto yang sekarang ini sangat gugup ketika Naruko mendekatinya. Wajah gadis itu semakin mendekat ke wajah sang saudara kembarnya. Naruko menutup matanya, bibir seksinya mendekati bibir Naruto.

Ciuman lembut terjadi. Mereka berdua berciuman tanpa ada nafsu apapun yang menyelubungi. Mereka berdua saling membagi ke hangatan dalam pelukan—secara reflek.

"Mmmpphhh…." Keduanya saling bertukar saliva, menghisap satu sama lain. Naruto sendiri sangat menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh saudara kembarnya tersebut. "Mmmhhppuaahh…. _Nii-chan_ , kau sangat agresif sekali," puji Naruko yang sudah melepaskan ciuman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Cih, kita sau—"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang melarang kalau kita melakukan hubungan, bukan?"

"…"

Naruto diam kicep. Itu benar, _Kitsune_ boleh memilih pasangannya—termasuk saudara kembarnya. Yah, memang itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu di mata masyarakat. Tapi, bagi Naruko. Naruto adalah segalanya, pemuda itu adalah orang yang berada di dekatnya selama ini selain Yasaka dan Kurama.

Yasaka dan Kurama adalah sepasang suami-istri. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune terkuat—walaupun pasangan Naru itu bisa menyaingi mereka. Kedua orang itu di daulat menjadi ketua _Youkai Kitsune_ karena kekuatan dahsyat mereka.

 _Kitsune_ sangat terkenal dengan element api dan petir. Namun yang mendominasinya adalah element api. Mereka seperti seorang pengendali api yang sangat handal. Beberapa bisa menggunakan api terpanas— _Amaterasu_. Api itu sangat langka, seperti nama dewi _Amaterasu_. Api itu memang hanya dimiliki oleh dewi dari legenda jepang. Tapi, hanya dua orang. Naruto dan Kurama.

"Kau kalah, Naru." Naruko mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto, ia pun berdiri dan mencari pakaian kasual serta menghilangkan ekor serta telinga rubah miliknya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai dengan sempurna, membuat Naruto kicep kembali. "Kota Kuoh. Kita harus berhati-hati, setahuku disana banyak sekali makhluk Supranatural. _Akuma, Da-Tenshi, dan Tenshi_. Eksistensi mereka tidak diragukan lagi."

"Selalu. Kau seperti seorang Stalker saja, Naruko." Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan area bokong yang terkena debu. Ia lupa tidak memakai pakaian bagian atas. "Naruko, tolong ambilkan—Sial," umpat Naruto saat melihat adik kembarnya memakai pakaian yang sangat ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. "Woi! Kalau berpakaian yang sopan sedikit napa!?" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Naruko dengan polosnya menoleh dan tersenyum polos. "Aku hanya memakai baju seadanya saja _Nii-chan_ ," balas Naruko yang saat ini memakai sebuah kaos polos berwarna hitam serta celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam. "Oke, oke. Aku ganti." Dengan terpaksa, Naruko mengganti seluruh pakaiaannya. Dia sekarang memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan cardigan berwarna merah, lalu untuk bawahannya dia memakai _Hotpants_ berwarna senada dengan cardigan. "Begini lebih enak, benarkan?"

Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. "Dasar mesum. Aku akan mengambil pakaianku sendiri, minggir!" dengan paksa, Naruto menyeret keluar saudari kembarnya itu.

Naruko hanya bisa cemberut sesekali menggerutu kesal. " _Aniki no baka!_ " Naruko berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu. "Rumah ini akan dijual. Untung saja sisa tabungan kita masih ada banyak. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau rumah ini di jual."

"Naruko! Mana _Headset_ milikku?" seru Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Naruko sedikit terkejut saat mendengar seruan dari Naruto. Mata rubynya menatap sebuah benda kesukaan Naruto, sedikit menyeringai. Ia mengambil _Headset_ tersebut dan memakainya. "Ada padaku! Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, kau harus menciumku terlebih dahulu."

" _Imouto no Hentai!_ Berapa kali aku bilang, kita ini—"

"Ingat~ tidak ada larangan~"

Naruto kembali kicep untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar penuturan dari Naruko. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan turun dari tangga. Mata rubynya menatap intens gadis yang duduk di atas sofa dengan santainya. _Headset_ miliknya melekat di kedua telinga gadis itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mencium bibir Naruko. Ia melumatnya seakan itu adalah permen yang akan dimakan. Naruko sangat menikmati perlakuan kakak kembarnya itu, dengan cepat gadis itu merespon ciuman yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

Tangan Naruto mulai menyelusuri beberapa bagian sensitive dari tubuh gadis itu. Pemuda pirang itu meremas dada besar Naruko, membuatnya mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya. Seringai tercetak di wajahnya, ia menatap raut wajah Naruko yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat menikmati—namun itu semua tidak lama karena, "Kita akan lanjutkan di Kuoh nanti. Aku sudah memesan sebuah Apartemen untuk kita berdua." Wajah cantik Naruko menjadi cemberut seketika, saat Naruto menghentikan aksinya meremas buah dada besar milik Naruko.

"Aku belum puas, kak!"

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Naruko menjerit kesal karena kakaknya mencueki dirinya. Mereka berdua berangkat menuju Kuoh, disertai pamit kepada orang tua angkat mereka—Kurama dan Yasaka.

.

.

 **Scene Break**

.

.

 **Jleb!**

"Ke-kenapa…!?" suara feminim keluar dari bibir yang dipenuhi darah dari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Touji- _kun_!" seru gadis itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Touji itu hanya menyeringai menatap gadis yang tergeletak di tanah itu dengan tatapan sinis. Touji mulai tertawa kesetanan, "Salahkan Tuhan yang telah menanamkan sebuah **Sacred Gear** ke dalam tubuhmu!" ia berujar dengan nada sombong seakan dia yang berkuasa.

"Sacred…Gear?"

"Sekarang tugasku telah selesai. Jadi, aku akan pergi dari sini. Selamat tinggal gadis jalang!" Touji, seorang _Da-tenshi_. Ia telah membunuh teman kencannya yang bernama Hyoudou Elissei. Dia dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh itu karena alasan kalau Elissei akan mengancam pemimpinnya.

"Apa aku akan mati? Aku ingin merasakan enaknya berpacaran, tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? _Kaasan, tousan,_ maafkan anakmu yang sangat mesum ini. Aku akan menyusul…. Ka—"

"Naruko, cepat sembuhkan gadis itu! Aku akan memindahkan kalian."

"Ha'I, _Aniki_."

Elissei menatap nanar dua orang yang membawanya. Matanya yang sayu menatap terkejut kedua orang itu, ia bisa melihat kalau dirinya sudah berpindah ke sebuah apartemen sedehana. Dengan pelan, gadis pirang yang membawa Elissei, meletakkan tubuh ringkih gadis coklat itu. Kemudian, gadis pirang itu membuka—merobek, seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Elissei.

Dengan sekejap, gadis pirang itu menyalurkan energy kehidupan pada Elissei. Luka di perut gadis coklat itu berangsur mulai tertutup karena energy yang di kirim oleh Naruko. Sementara itu Naruto berada di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. Pemuda itu sudah membeli apartemen ini sejak dulu—hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia atau adik kembarnya tinggal di Kuoh.

' _Jadi, gadis itu pengguna_ _ **Sacred Gear?**_ _Dan disakunya ada kertas dengan sebuah lambang? Apa itu lambang iblis yang mendiami kota ini? Atau…'_

" _Nii-chan_ , dia sudah aku obati. Sekarang sedang tidur karena memulihkan tubuhya yang lemah," ujar Naruko yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita dan gadis itu, lalu…"

"Naruko, aku akan mencari informasi tentang kota ini. Kau jagalah gadis itu." Naruto memotong perkataan saudari kembarnya. Pemuda itu berdiri lalu mengecup bibir seksi Naruko, kemudian pergi keluar apartemen.

Wajah Naruko mulai terbakar saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya, _"Baka."_

.

.

' _ **With Naruto'**_

Naruto melompati rumah-rumah yang berada di daerah Kuoh. Ia ingin mencari informasi iblis yang mendiami kota tersebut, mungkin bertanya kepada iblis itu adalah ide yang bagus.

"Cih, ada iblis liar disini," umpat Naruto yang sudah turun dari atap rumah penduduk. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah gudang kosong tak terpakai. Disana banyak mayat manusia yang sudah membusuk. "Bau bangkai manusia disini sangat menyengat." Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan telinga Kitsune dan ekornya.

" **Apa yang aku temukan?** _ **Youkai**_ **? Kelihatannya sangat lezat."** Muncul seekor Minotour dengan tubuh wanita yang bertelanjang dada. **"Kemarilah kau bocah kecil, aku akan memakanmu~"**

 **Fire Punch**

Sedikit bergumam, Naruto menatapnya datar, lalu ia melesat menuju Minotour itu. Pemuda itu menghantam monster tersebut dengan pukulannya yang sudah dilapisi api _Kitsune_.

" **AAARRGGHHH…. Kau membakar kakiku. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"** monster itu mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah golok raksasa kepada Naruto, sayangnya pemuda itu dapat membaca pergerakan dari Monster itu, ia melompat mundur.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _Katana_ berwarna merah kehitaman. _Katana_ itu adalah senjata khas miliknya yang terbuat dari tulang naga, ia menempanya di Kyoto selama beberapa bulan hingga menjadi sebuah senjata khas miliknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang dari _katana_ itu lalu memenjamkan matanya.

Sang minotour menyerang kembali dengan golok raksasa, tepat di depan Naruto. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto dapat membaca pergerakan lambar yang di lakukan oleh monster itu.

 **Trankk**

Pemuda itu memblok serangan yang dilakukan oleh sang monster. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain menyiapkan sebuah bola api, "Terima ini, dasar monster!" Bola tersebut mulai memanjang bak sebuah pedang. Naruto menghunuskan api itu tepat di lengan monster itu.

 **Crasshh**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto dapat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari sang monster. Dengan cepat ia menghilang untuk menyerang monsteri itu.

 **Dimensional Slash!**

Naruto menyerukan sebuah tehnik yang dikembangkannya. Ia membagi tiga tubuhnya, lalu menebas monster tersebut dari berbagai arah untuk membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Sayatan demi sayatan di torehkan oleh Naruto kepada monster itu, hingga kepala sang monster itu terlepas dari raganya.

Dengan santai Naruto menyimpan kembali _katana_ miliknya ke dalam sarung senjata yang ia punya. "Merepotkan, aku harus melawan seekor iblis."Naruto membuat sebuah bola api, kemdian membakar monster itu. "Aku merasa kasihan terhadap dia. Menjadi monster karena hawa nafsunya yang tidak terkendali. Kenapa _kami-sama_ sampai bersembunyi dari makhluknya?" setelah mengucapkan itu. Tubuh Naruto hilang tanpa jejak.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory muncul di sekitar gudang tersebut. Rias Gremory, menatap terkejut apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gudang bersama isinya terbakar hebat. "Si-siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa ada orang yang berada disini?" tanya Rias entah kepada siapa.

"Mustahil ada yang mengalahkan Iblis kelas menengah," tambah Akeno sang Queen dari Rias. "Pertama kita kehilangan gadis yang memiliki kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya, lalu sekarang kita terlambat membasmi monster itu karena ada orang yang membakarnya."

"Mungkin ada orang yang ikut campur dengan kita," gumam Koneko sang Rook dari Rias. Ia berspekulasi kalau ada orang yang ikut campur di daerah Gremory. "Tapi, kita tidak perlu repot untuk membunuh monster itu, benarkan _Buchou_?"

"Kau memang benar Koneko. Tapi ini sungguh aneh. Dia yang membunuh, sangat cepat. Padahal iblis kelas menengah sedikit sulit untuk dikalahkan."

"Mungkin dia sudah terlatih, _Buchou_." Kiba menambahkan.

"Kita kembali, dan beritahu _Oniisama_ tentang hal ini." Akeno hanya mengangguk paham dengan perkataan dari sang King, kemudian mereka semua menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

Danau Kuoh. Seorang pria paruh baya sedang memancing di sekitar danau tersebut, suasana damai mendukung orang itu untuk mencari ikan. Telah lama ia mendambakan suasana seperti ini setelah peperangan. Namun ia sedikit menyesal Karena anak buahnya selalu membangkang akan perintahnya.

"Orang tua," pemuda pirang muncul dari balik pohon. Ia berjalan menuju pria paruh baya yang sedang memancing di danau Kuoh itu.

"Anak muda, tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu," tegur pria tersebut. Ia kembali melempar kail pancingnya ke air danau yang hening. "Apa yang kau mau, _Kitsune_?"

"Kau tahu aku ya? Aku tidak menyangka," balas sang _Kitsune_ sambil menyunggingkan senyum rubahnya. "Jadi, kenapa seorang pemimpin bisa memancing disini?"

Sedikit menyeringai, pria paruh baya itu meletakkan pancingnya lalu menatap pemuda pirang yang baru saja mengganggu dirinya. "Aku Azazel. Gubernur Malaikat jatuh," ujar Azazel memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Siapa?"

"Azazel."

"Yang nanya juga siapa?"

Keringat berukuran besar muncul di kepala Azazel. _'Ada_ Kitsune _gila seperti ini?'_ batin Azazel Sweatdrop. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari, _Kitsune_?"

"Namaku Naruto, aku kemari karena ingin mencari suasana baru. Aku dari Kyoto, dan aku kemari ingin mencari informasi karena salah satu anak buahmu membunuh seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah."

Azazel menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau anak buahnya sekarang ini sangatlah sulit untuk di atur. "Kau boleh membasmi mereka." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia heran kenapa ada pemimpin seperti ini, "aku akan menjelaskannya. Anak buahku tidak bisa di atur, mereka dengan seenaknya membunuh manusia pengguna **Sacred Gear**. Aku tidak tahu tujuan dari mereka, tapi aku juga tidak mau repot karena masalah yang ditimbulkan mereka."

"Dasar pemalas."

"Aku memang sudah malas dengan peperangan yang dulu melanda ketiga fraksi. Aku ingin perdamaian terjadi di antara kita. Lagipula, sekarang masih ada genjatan senjata di antara kami."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan Azazel. Ia tahu kalau dulu ada sebuah peperanga antara tiga fraksi akhirat, Naruto juga tahu kalau para pemimpin mereka terbunuh saat peperangan yang disebut Great War. "Jadi, kau ingin apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Aku ingin kau mewujudkan perdamaian terse—"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kemari hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru. Bukan untuk membuat perdamaian disini, sangat merepotkan bagiku nantinya." Azazel Sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat malas tersebut. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan seorang gadis pengguna **Sacred Gear** dari bawahanmu."

"Boleh aku ikut kemana gadis itu berada? Aku ingin mengetahui apa **Sacred Gear** yang dimilikinya."

"Kau tidak melakukan hal cabul, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa manusia pengguna _Artefak_ tersebut di Grigori untuk diteliti."

"Oh, kau penggila **Sacred Gear**?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku juga bisa membuat _Artefak_ itu."

"Baik, kau boleh ikut denganku." Naruto memegang tangan Azazel untuk menghilang menggunakan Teleportasi khas milik Naruto.

"Tunggu! Aku bukan Maho!"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku juga masih normal! Aku menggunakan Tehnikku, malaikat mesum!" mereka berdua menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

.

.

 **At Naruto's apartemen.**

Elissei mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna coklat. Gadis itu mengeksplorasi kamar yang ditempati oleh dirinya, _'Aku berada dimana? Ini tidak seperti kamarku? Apa aku sudah mati? Atau aku berada di dunia lain? Ini dimana?_ ' batin gadis itu yang mulai sadar.

 **Cklek**

"Kau sudah sadar?" Elissei terkejut, ia sedikit ketakutan karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh Naruko. "Tenanglah, aku menyelamatkanmu dari pacar malaikat jatuhmu itu. Yah, walaupun lukanya nanti akan sembuh dengan sangat lama."

"Te-terima kasih."

"Aku senang bisa bantu. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Elissei, Hyoudou Elissei." _'Wah, gadis ini sangat seksi. Aku ingin meremas dadanya yang besar—tunggu, aku juga mempunyai dada besar? Ah, aku lupa.'_

Naruko melihat wajah mesum dari Elissei. Ia sedikit heran, kenapa ada wanita yang mesum sepertinya. "Kau…. Mesum?"

"Ohok, Strike."

Naruko menepuk jidatnya. _'Ada gadis yang sangat mesum?'_ batin gadis pirang itu yang masih sweatrdrop. "Ini, aku buatkan bubur. Makanlah, biar kamu kenyang."

"Naruko- _chan_ , aku pulang!"

"Oh, ada _niichan_. Aku pergi dahulu." Elissei mengangguk, lalu Naruko pergi meninggalkan Elissei sendirian di dalam kamar tersebut.

Gadis coklat itu menatap bubur yang di buat oleh Naruko. Enak memang, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat sedih. Orang tuanya sudah mendahuluinya, dan ia hampir saja mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya di bunuh hingga sekarang oleh pacarnya menggenggam keras sendok yang di genggamnya.

"Hei, kau akan mengkocar-kacirkan bubur itu jika kau mengeratkan genggamanmu," tegur Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Elissei. Wajah Elissei sedikit merona saat menatap Naruto, tampan memang. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku hanya terkejut saja melihatmu disini. Aku baru pertama kalinya melihatmu."

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria lalu menyuruh masuk Azazel yang dibawanya. "Nah, dia adalah pengguna **Sacred Gear** yang aku selamatkan."

' _Dari auranya… tidak salah lagi._ ' Batin Azazel merasakan aura yang samar-samar menguar dari tubuh mungil Elissei. "Kau adalah _Sekiryuutei_." Semuanya menatap Azazel dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Aku seorang peneliti **Sacred Gear** , jadi maklum saja kalau aku menyimpulkan itu secepat ini," ujar Azazel dengan sombongnya.

"Apa ini yang membuatmu jatuh, Azazel?" tanya Naruto yang masih Sweatdrop. "Lalu, kau apakan nanti dia?"

"Aku akan melatihnya. Tapi, kau juga harus ikut, _Kitsune_."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku!? Aku disini hanya untuk mencari suasana baru, dasar malaikat sialan. Kau dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhku untuk melatih gadis kecil ini!? _Hell no!"_

"Hei!? Aku bukan anak kecil tuan rubah sialan!"

"Kau bilang apa!? Dasar anak kecil tidak tahu diuntung!?"

Pertengkaran terjadi diantara Naruto dan Elissei, membuat Azazel dan Naruko sweatdrop di buatnya. "Sudahlah. Kalian seperti suami-istri saja."

"Diam kau orang tua/malaikat sialan!"

Sekali lagi, Azazel harus dibuat repot oleh kedua orang ini. "Oh, ayolah. Kalian memang sepert—" tiba-tiba ia merasakan bola api yang sudah berada di samping kepalanya. "Naruko- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan dengan api itu?" tanya Azazel yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kau akan hangus."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan melatih _Sekiryuutei_ , dan Naruto," Azazel menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kau harus membantuku. Ini akan sulit karena dia adalah pengguna Longinus."

"Mau tidak mau. Aku harus membantumu. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Naruko?"

"Itu terserah kamu, _niichan_. Aku tidak ikut campur."

"Yah, aku akan membantumu, Azazel. Tapi, dengan bayaran yang setimpal."

"Apa bayaran yang kau mau?"

"Uang."

Azazel kembali Sweatdrop karena _Kitsune_ yang berada di depannya ini sangat materialis. "Oke, aku akan membayarmu."

"Deal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini masih permulaan. Saya membuatnya karena ada Fict dengan tema seperti ini. Mainstream? Maaf, saya hanya bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Entah wangsit apa yang saya dapatkan sehingga membuat Fict nista seperti ini.**

 **Temanya. Inshaa Allah bukan Perdamaian. Tapi, Naruto dan Naruko yang ingin mencari suasana baru. Mereka saya buat Incest—karena saya sendiri suka Incest.**

 **Keterangan:**

Nama: Naruto,

Ras: Kitsune,

Element: Api, Api hitam (Amaterasu), petir.

Penampilan: rambut pirang panjang seperti Jiraiya. Lalu wajah oval dengan kumis kucing di setiap pipinya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah Kitsune. Ia selalu memakai kaos hitam serta jubah berwarna hitam lalu celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia akan berubah menjadi rubah hitam bila dia serius.

Nama: Naruko,

Ras: Kitsune,

Element: Api, Petir.

Penampilang: wajahnya hampir sama seperti Naruto. tapi, gadis ini selalu menguncir dua rambut panjangnya. Sehingga membuatnya seperti seorang anak kecil. Ia kadang memakai sebuah Kimono khas Miko, kadang juga memakai sebuah kaos putih dengan cardigan merah, dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Ia akan berubah menjadi mode dewasa bila serius.

 **Oke, segini saja. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. kalau mau lihat pictnya, cari di facebook saya 'Shinn Kazumiya'  
**

 _ **Shinn Out Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, HalfGodlike!Naruto, Strong!Naruko, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

* * *

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover,**_

 **A/N: Mulai Chapter ini, Elissei diganti dengan Elis. Warning! Ada adegan Yuri disini. Jadi, yang tidak suka bisa langsung Scroll ke bawah.**

 **Chapter 2: _Training_**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Elis pulih. Dia, Azazel, serta duo Naru, pergi menuju Grigori. Tempat atau laboratorium milik Azazel, ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat milik Azazel. Naruto berdecak kagum dengan penemuan Azazel, _'Inikah yang disebut penggila_ _ **Sacred Gear**_ _. Banyak sekali_ Artefak _buatan Azazel.'_ Batin Naruto yang saat ini kagum.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Azazel sedikit sombong. Ia membawa tiga orang itu menuju ruangannya.

"Jujur saja. Aku mengagumi seluruh penemuanmu, terutama tombak kecil berwarna emas itu," balas Naruto sambil menunjuk tombak emas yang berada di lemari kaca milik Azazel.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Itu _Artefak_ milikku sendiri. Aku membuatnya khusus dari _Dragon King, Fafnir_." Azazel berjalan dan mengambil tombak miliknya. "Aku membuatnya setelah meneliti _Dragon King_ selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, aku belum pernah mencobanya—apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berhak mencoba _Artefak_ milikmu, karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu," balas Naruto yang mulai melihat-lihat beberapa barang yang berada di laboratorium milik Azazel. "Nah Azazel. Apa kau bisa meneliti pedangku ini?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah katana yang kemarin digunakan untuk bertarung melawan iblis liar.

"Hm, auranya seperti naga? Apa kau pernah membunuh seekor naga?"

Naruto mengusap dagunya sembari berpikir, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dulu. "Pernah. Aku pernah bertarung melawan Osiris." Semuanya terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang pernah melawan naga legendaries itu. "Eh, bukan. Igneel, sang naga api. Dia sangat kuat, sehingga aku harus menggunakan _True Form_ yang aku sembunyikan." Mereka semua hanya bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto tidak melawan Osiris.

"Lalu, kau membunuh Igneel tersebut?"

"Tidak. Melainkan aku diberi tulang rusuk serta beberapa pelapis seperti **Adamantine**. Yah, itu adalah logam paling bagus untuk melapisi tulang Igneel. Aku juga menggunaka Api Amaterasu untuk memanaskan tungku—yah tungkunya tidak bisa padam hingga 7 hari 7 malam. Tunggu dulu? Sebenarnya api terpanas itu ada di dasar neraka serta di perut naga. Apiku panas tidak?" pertanyaan Naruto mulai ngawur. Ia lalu membuat sebuah bola api berwarna hitam pekat.

"Rubah bodoh mau bunuh diri." Cibir Elis sambil mengerucutkan bibir manisnya.

Naruto mendelik menatap Elis dengan tatapan sinis, "hah! Kau sendiri sekarat di tangan pacarnya sendiri. Menyedihkan."

"Dasar Rubah sialan!"

"Jones!

"Jelek!"

"Mesum!"

"Ohok! Strike again!"

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kalian mandi saja, sekarang sudah sore waktu dunia atas," ujar Azazel menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Para wanita silahkan mandi di tempat yang sudah aku sediakan—sebelah kiri ada kamar mandi milikku."

"Azazel- _san_ , awas saja kalau kau mengintip kami di kamar mandi itu!" Naruko mengeluarkan api Kitsune miliknya. "Kau akan menjadi abu gosok nanti." Azazel serta Naruto sweatdrop karena Naruko dengan sadisnya mengancam sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. "Ayo Elis _-chan_. kita mandi~~" Naruko menyeret tangan Elis untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang gubernur malaikat jatuh.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka untuk mandi bersama?" tanya Naruto penasaran, namun setelah itu Naruto menyadari rencana dari Azazel. "Kau…."

"Kau akan tahu _Kitsune_." Azazel menyeringai saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan horror miliknya.

.

.

Di kamar mandi. "Wah~ segarnya~. _Nee_ , Elis _-chan_. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah berendam disini?" tanya Naruko penasaran. Namanya juga wanita, pasti yang ditanyakan adalah persaanmu saat berada di dalam sebuah bak mandi raksasa.

"Lumayan segar setelah pingsan beberapa hari," balas Elis sembari mengusap peluh yang keluar dari dahinya. "Naruko _-san_ —"

"Panggil Naruko saja."

"Naruko, apa kau pernah mencium seseorang?"

Naruko terlihat berpikir, ia mengusapkan dagunya seperti seorang detektif. "Pernah. Bersama dengan Naruto. Uhh~~ dia sangat agresif, tapi pemalu."

Elis sedikit mendekat kepada Naruko. Payudara mereka mengambang di atas air, Elis sendiri sudah tidak karuan—wajahnya sudah sangat memerah melihat kedua gundukan milik Naruko. "Hoo, kau melakukan hubungan 'itu' ya?" goda Elis sembari mendekati Naruko sekali lagi.

"Kyaa… Aku jadi malu—eh…kenapa kau memegang dadaku? Dada kita kan sama besarnya," tanya Naruko polos.

"89-60-82. Ideal sekali, kau sama persis denganku Naruko - _chan_. Persis sekali…" wajah Elis mendekat ke wajah imut Naruko. Kedua bibir mereka bersatu di saat bersamaan. Elissei meremas lembut dada milik Naruko, sesekali memelintir puting berwarna pink Naruko.

Gadis _kitsune_ itu menikmati buaian yang diberikan oleh teman wanitanya ini. Dengan reflek, Naruko mengelus daerah kewanitaan Elis dengan sangat lembut. Kedua jarinya mulai masuk mengobrak-abrik daerah kewanitaan Elis.

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Ciuman Elis sudah berpindah ke bawah, lebih tepatnya didada besar milik Naruko. Gadis _kitsune_ itu menikmati perlakuan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari Kakaknya.

Padahal keduanya baru saja bertemu. Tapi, Elis sudah menyerang Naruko, mungkin karena wajah imut dari gadis pirang itu. "Kau memang seksi, Naruko- _chan_." Elis memuji tubuh indah milik Naruko. Baru pertama kali ini tubuh indah Naruko dipuji—tapi, bukan dari kakaknya.

Naruko hanya bisa mendesah kecil, menjawab pujian yang diberikan oleh Elis. "Elis- _chan_ , hentikan~ geli tahu!" Elis tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruko. Ia malah menggigit kecil ujung dada dari Naruko. "Sudah~ hentikan~."

.

 **Scene Break**

.

Naruto dan Azazel sekarang berada ditempat latihan yaitu sebuah tempat dimana semua hanya ada batu. Tempat latihan bagi Azazel serta _Dragon King, Tannin_. Kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

Azazel membawa tombak, atau **Sacred Gear** buatan miliknya. "Kau benar-benar ingin mencoba ini, _Kitsune_?" tanya Azazel sembari memutar tombak emas miliknya. "Terlalu nekat."

Naruto tersenyum maniak, "aku tidak nekat Azazel. Lagipula, aku juga ingin menguji _Adult Form_ milikku ini," balas Naruto yang mulai berkonsentrasi dengan salah satu tehnik yang dia punya. Telinga rubah serta Sembilan ekor milik Naruto muncul, pakaiannya mulai menghilang, diganti oleh celana panjang berwarna hitam serta ia tidak memakai kaos satupun. Rambut pirangnya mulai memanjang, wajah serta tubuhnya mulai mengembang, lebih berotot. " _Adult Form_. Ini masih belum sempurna, tapi aku ingin melatihnya sekali lagi."

"Hooo, kau punya tehnik yang mengagumkan. Sayangnya, aku masih ingin meneliti _Artefak_ ," ujar Azazel yang masih saja memutar tombak miliknya. "Oke, kita lakukan latihan tanding. **Balance Break!** " seketika itu, tubuh Azazel diselimuti oleh cahaya emas yang membentuk sebuah baju zirah berwarna emas. "Mari kita mulai..."

Azazel mulai melesat menuju Naruto yang sedang berdiri santai. Sebuah tombak cahaya dikeluarkannya kemudian menghunuskan tombak itu kepada Naruto. "Kurang cepat Azazel," gumam Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan Azazel.

"Kecepatanmu lumayan Naruto…

 **Trank!**

… Namun aku masih bisa membacanya." Azazel memblok serangan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dari belakang hanya dengan tombak cahaya. "Memakai cakar? Apa kau tidak menggunakan katana milikmu?"

"Tidak. Ini lebih enak daripada menggunakan senjata." Salah satu ekor Naruto melaju untuk menyerang Azazel, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh gubernur malaikat jatuh itu. Serangan pertama tidak berhasil, Naruto mencoba menendang bagian perut Azazel. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menyeringai didalam baju zirah miliknya.

Azazel melepas cengkramannya terhadap ekor Naruto, lalu melompat mundur untuk bersiaga. "Untuk ukuran _kitsune_ muda kau memang sangat terampil. Tapi, cobalah untuk menghindari seranganku." Azazel menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya, ia kemudian menyerang Naruto menggunakan tombak itu.

 **Fire Barrier**

Sebuah pelindung yang terbuat dari api muncul dihadapan Naruto. Tabrakan dari tombak milik Azazel dengan pelindung milik Naruto tidak terhindarkan, ledakan terjadi disana. Kemudian Naruto menghilang meninggalkan secerca cahaya kuning, lalu muncul tepat dihadapan Azazel. "Untuk kecepatan mungkin kau yang paling cepat daripada orang-orang yang aku temui dulu."

"Namanya _Hiraishin_. Sebuah jutsu yang mengandalkan perantara ruang dan waktu. Aku menciptakannya saat masih di Kyoto." Naruto melapisi tangan kanannya dengan api _kitsune_ , dia akan memukul Azazel. "Terima ini, Azazel!"

 **Fire Punch!**

Azazel kembali memblok serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Ia memblok pukulan api milik Naruto, "Sangat panas memang. Tapi, ini masih belum panas seperti api Amaterasu." Naruto memukul Azazel bertubi-tubu, namun sang gubernur itu hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan Naruto. "Kecepatanmu berkurang. Kau harus mencari cara agar energy milikmu tidak habis."

Nafas Naruto mulai tidak beraturan. Ia kelelahan menggunaka _Adult Form_ , "aku sudah bilang. Ini belum sempurna, walaupun aku bisa menyaingin Kurama. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan masuk ke dalam _Adult Form_ ," ujarnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jadi, kelemahannya adalah, energy milikmu akan terkuras sangat banyak, walaupun hanya menggunakan dua tehnik saja. Kau memang harus berlatih keras—tapi, dilihat dari wajahmu, kau tidak berniat untuk melatih dirimu," Azazel mundur beberapa langkah membiaran Naruto untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hey, aku ke kota Kuoh hanya untuk mencari suasana baru. Bukan untuk berperang!"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti situasimu, Naruto. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk ikut dalam peperangan atau semacamnya. Tapi, kehidupan ini banyak resikonya. Kalau kau sudah mengenal dunia supranatural secara mendalam, maka kau akan terlibat kedalamnya. Begitupun dengan Elis dan Naruko, mereka berdua akan terseret jika musuh mengetahui."

Naruto menghela nafas karena pernyataan Azazel barusan. "Situasimu memang genting Azazel. Pasti akan ada yang menyulut api peperangan suatu saat. Lagipula, para _Youkai_ dari rasku tidak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga Fraksi utama," ujar Naruto. Tubuh pemuda itu mulai menyusut dan kembali ke bentuk semula.

Azazel tersenyum, lalu baju zirahnya mulai menghilang. "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku seorang Gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan itu sudah tugasku untuk memimpin dan menanggung resiko." Azazel berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu dia memberikan sebuah botol berisi air mineral. "Kau butuh minum setelah latihan, serta kau harus latihan lagi untuk menguasai _Form_ milikmu itu. Sebenarnya, _Form_ milikmu ada berapa?"

"Tiga. _Adult Form_ , itu _Form_ yang aku gunakan tadi. Kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana kekuatan itu?" Azazel mengangguk, mengerti akan perkataan Naruto tadi. "Lalu ada _True Form_ , untuk yang satu ini, aku hampir menguasainya. Ciri dari tehnik ini adalah; wujudku akan berubah menjadi seekor rubah seperti _Werewolf_. Tapi, dengan Sembilan ekor serta baju zirah khas samurai Jepang, dan yang terakhir. Ini adalah _Form_ paling berbahaya yang digunakan oleh para _Kitsune_. _Berserk Form_. _Form_ yang satu ini akan membuat penggunanya kehilangan kendali, cirinya adalah; para penggunanya akan berubah menjadi _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Kekuatan mereka adalah kebencian. Tapi, mereka bisa mengendalikan _Form_ ini jika mereka mempunyai hati yang bersih," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Seperti itukah? Apa mungkin akan resiko? Kalau aku tebak, penggunanya akan mati kalau memakai _Berserk_ _Form_?"

"Otakmu memang jenius, Azazel. Tebakanmu memang benar, aku berusaha keras untuk menghindari hal yang dinamakan kebencian." Naruto berbalik membelakangi Azazel, lalu berjalan kembali ke Grigori. "Lebih baik kita kembali, Azazel. Aku khawatir bila bawahanmu akan menggoda adikku."

Azazel tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, "itu tidak mungkin. Laboratorium milikku itu sangat ketat, mereka tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa izin dari Shamhazai serta Baraqiel, kecuali aku sendiri yang menyuruh mereka masuk."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu," ujar Naruto sekaligus mengancam Azazel bila anak buahnya berbuat macam-macam terhadap Adik kembarnya.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

.

.

 **Brakk**

"Ugh! Untuk ukuran wanita, kau hebat juga! Aku kagum dengan tehnik bertarungmu," seorang pemuda berambut perak memuji wanita yang tadi menyerangnya. Pemuda itu sekarang menabrak sebuah dinding akibat tendangan dari seseorang. "Aku merasa hidup jika seperti ini."

"Heh, kau terlalu meremehkan seorang wanita, dasar rambut perak sialan!" umpat seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang. Wanita itu sedang bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Masuk keruangan Azazel tanpa izin?" tunjuk Elis yang sekarang ini hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya ada Naruko yang bersembunyi dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda perak itu bangun dari duduknya. Ia sedikit membersihkan pantatnya dari debu, "yah, aku memang meremehkanmu, kau terlalu kuat untuk seorang manusia biasa. Kau itu apa? Iblis? Malaikat jatuh? Atau Malaikat dari surga?"

"Aku manusia biasa, Dasar laki-laki mesum! Kalau aku memang Iblis. Aku sudah mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarku!"

 **Cklek**

Pintu laboratorium terbuka menampilkan dua sosok yang dikenal Naruko, dan Elis. "Wah, wah. Calon istrimu membuat ulah terhadap muridku Naruto."

"Dia bukan calon istriku gagak sialan!" balas Naruto dengan kesal. Ia kesal karena Azazel terus menggodanya dengan menyebutkan Elis sebagai calon istrinya, padahal ia sangat tidak suka dengan Elis. "Lagipula, dia sangat mesum terhadap Naruko. Apa kau habis memperkosa Naruko?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah horror miliknya.

Elis hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat wajah naruto yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang sangat kejam seperti Naruto. Yah, kejam bukan dalam artian menyiksa. _'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku memperkosa adiknya di kamar mandi tadi,'_ batin Elis yang sekarang ini gelisah karena Naruto mengetahui kalau ia memperkosa adik tercinta.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya, _Sekiryuutei,_ " ujar Naruto masih dengan wajah Horror miliknya. "Latihanmu akan aku buat menjadi Neraka. Azazel, kita panggil Tannin nanti!" perintah Naruto kepada sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Sementara itu Azazel hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh salah satu petinggi dari tiga fraksi utama. Elis sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

" _Sekiryuutei_ …. Gadis ini sang Kaisar naga merah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Albion, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" semuanya menatap pemuda perak itu. Mereka semua kecuali Azazel tentunya, menatap pemuda itu seakan berkata kalau dia adalah orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

' **Aku juga baru mengetahuinya, Vali. Aura si merah itu sangat lemah, aku berpikir kalau dia masih tidur didalam tubuh gadis coklat itu.'** Orang yang dipanggil Albion ternyata sebuah sayap yang berada di belakang orang yang bernama Vali.

"Tidak mungkin. Rivalku adalah seorang perempuan ini? Aku. _Hakuryuukou_ terkuat ini harus melawan seorang wanita? Itu tidak akan terjadi!" ujar Vali tidak percaya karena sang rival adalah seorang wanita.

Mereka semua menatap Vali sekali lagi. Mereka bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Vali, kecuali Azazel tentunya. "Naruko- _chan_ , dia berbicara dengan siapa sih?" tanya Elis yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Vali.

Naruko mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, ia kemudian menatap Azazel. "Azazel- _san_ , dia kenapa?"

"Dia berbicara dengan roh **Sacred Gear** yang mendiami tubuhnya. _Hakuryuukou_ , atau kaisar naga putih. Dia pemilik dari **Sacred Gear** Divine Dividing, sebuah _Artefak_ yang bisa membagi kekuatan lawannya, serta disalurkan untuk menjadi kekuatannya sendiri. Kalau kata kasarnya adalah mencuri kekuatan musuh. Tidak seperti milik Elis. Vali, coba kau keluarkan **Sacred Gear** milikmu." Azazel menyuruh Vali untuk mengeluarkan _Artefak_ yang dimiliki oleh pemuda perak itu. Sebuah sayap berwarna biru cerah muncul di belakang punggung Vali, membuat Elis kagum akan sayap indah tersebut. "Nah, Elis coba kau keluarkan _Artefak_ milikmu! Keluarkan semua imajinasimu."

Elis mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan _artefak_ miliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dipunggung tangan kiri Elis. Azazel menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, salah satu Longinus kembali ditemukan olehnya.

 **Sringg**

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya merah menyelimuti tangan kiri Elis. Seketika itu gauntlet berwarna merah dengan bola berwarna hijau muncul di tangan kirinya, dengan cepat Azazel mulai mendekat, serta meneliti tangan kiri Elis.

"Ini **Sacred Gear** dengan type _Twice Critical_. Sebuah _Artefak_ yang bisa menggandakan penggunanya dalam sepuluh detik. Kalau aku ingat, **Sacred Gear** ini bisa mentransfer kekuatannya kepada seseorang." Azazel kembali menjelaskan tentang _Artefak_ yang dimiliki oleh Elis. "Kau juga bisa menambahkan tehnik lainnya. Itupun kalau kau sangat kreatif atau mempunyai imajinasi tinggi."

"Ha'I, aku akan berusaha untuk menguasai benda ini!"

"Sekarang, aku dan Naruto akan menjadi gurumu, serta ada _Dragon King Tannin_ yang akan membantu untuk melatihmu! Vali, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Vali mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada di laboratorium Azazel.

.

 **Time Skip - Dua bulan kemudian~**

.

 **[Boost]**

"Haah…haah…hah… Ini sangat melelahkan! Tapi, aku harus—"

 **Kitsune Claw**

Elis menghindar kesamping karena Naruto akan menghadiahi dirinya dengan sebuah cakar khas milik _Kitsune_. Gadis coklat itu terlihat kelelahan karena harus menghindar terus dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. "Reflek bagus, sekarang kita coba dengan kecepatan yang berbeda," ujar Naruto yang mulai serius. Ia sekarang memakai _Adult Form_ untuk melatih Elis agar refleknya bisa menyamai petarung lainnya.

"Baik!" Elis menutup matanya, gadis itu merasakan dimana Naruto akan muncul. Gadis itu merasakan Aura milik Naruto yang menipis karena _kitsune_ itu selalu merendahkan aura miliknya untuk mengelabui musuhnya.

 **Fire Punch!**

Dengan cepat Elis memblok pukulan api yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto dari belakang. Tangan kiri yang dilapisi oleh Gauntlet milik Elis meredam api yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. "Bagus, kau mulai berkembang."

 **[Boost]**

 **[Explosion!]**

"Sekarang giliranku!" Seru Elis yang kemudian menendang Naruto. " **Dragon Shot!"** Elis menembakkan sebuah bola berwarna merah dari tangan kirinya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai saat bola merah serangan Elis itu mendekat, dengan lemah lembut, Naruto memegang bola merah itu menggunakan tangan kanannya lalu memutarbalikkan bola itu kepada Elis. "Aku kembalikan, Elis!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Oh sial!" Elis berusaha untuk menghindari serangannya sendiri, namun ia malah terjatuh. "Aku belum mau ma—"

 **[Divide]**

Bola merah itu menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Elis?" tanya pemuda yang bisa kita sebut Vali kepada Elis. Ia pun mendekat ke Elis yang sekarang ini masih terduduk.

"A-ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Entah kenapa, Naruto yang melihat itu merasa kesal dan marah karena kedekatan mereka. Ia mengubah kembali wujudnya seperti semula, kemudian mengambil botol minuman yang sudah di sediakan oleh Azazel serta Naruko. "Naruko, dimana kau?"

" _Niichan_!" panjang umur. Sepertinya ikatan batin Naruto dan Naruko sangatlah kuat. Gadis _Kitsune_ itu datang dengan membawa buah-buahan yang ditaruh di atas sebuah nampan. "Ini, ada buah-buahan. Bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Naruko menyodorkan nampan tersebut terhadap kakaknya.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil sebuah jeruk, yang mana itu adalah buah kesukaannya. " _Sankyu, Imouto_." Naruto mengelus kepala pirang adik kembarnya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir mungli itu, membuat Naruko tersenyum malu. "Ayo kita kembali! Elis, Vali. Kita kembali ke Grigori!" seru Naruto, walaupun itu dipaksakan olehnya. Mereka semua berjalan masuk ke dalam markas Grigori.

Naruto, Naruko, serta Elis sudah tinggal bersama di Grigori selama dua bulan. Mereka semua berlatih di bawah bimbingan Azazel, sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Yah, walaupun Naruto saja yang sangat melesat dalam segi kekuatan serta bakatnya. Sementara itu sang adik kembarnya sudah bisa menggunakan element kedua dari rasnya, petir, ia juga bisa menyembuhkan makhluk dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Untuk Elis, gadis coklat itu sudah bisa melakukan **Balance Break** , namun masa penggunaannya masih singkat; sepuluh detik.

Di dalam kamar duo Naru. Naruto sedang duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku. Ia memikirkan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya. Elis dan Vali, dua pemegang Longinus yang seharusnya bertarung. Tapi, keduanya malah sangat akrab satu sama lain. "Ck, aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting." Naruto berusaha menghapus pikirannya tentang Elis.

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan tubuh seksinya. Ia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian sensitive darinya. " _Niichan_ , kenapa kau tidak tidur? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto menggeleng, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. "Jika ada masalah bilang padaku. Kita kan saudara."

"Ya, saudara. Tapi, kau saja yang sangat mesum." Cibir Naruto.

Naruko tertawa halus menatap kakaknya, dia mulai mendekati Naruto. "Aku mesum hanya terhadapmu, _niichan_. Hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku menjadi sangat mesum seperti ini."

Naruto menatap kembarannya itu dengan tatapan horror. Ia kemudian menutup bukunya, lalu berlari menuju ranjangnya sembari menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. "Pergi kau mesum! Jangan kemari!"

" _niichan,_ jangan malu begitu~!"

"Tidak. pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, _niichan_."

Saat itulah, suara teriakan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Grigori.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** adegan Yurinya di skip :v

Saya minta maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan, karena saya sendiri sudah lama tidak menulis. Jadi, agak lupa '-')/

Apakah Chapter ini membingungkan atau jelek? Karena ada penjelasan yang terselip di Chapter ini. _True Form_ serta _Berserk Form_ milik Naruto itu sama. Tapi, berbeda dalam meresapinya—nanti akan ada Naruto yang menggunakan _Berserk Form_.

Oke itu aja. Maaf atas kesalahan saya!

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, HalfGodlike!Naruto, Strong!Naruko, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

* * *

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover,**_

 **A/N:** Sekarang saya akan menambah satu Chara yang mungkin agak aneh serta….errr… begitulah! Saya juga akan memperingatkan, beberapa chapter awal akan ada banyak konflik—itupun kalau saya bisa buat konflik. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri dari chapter kemarin. Oke, itu aja.

 **Chapter 3: Save Asia Argento.**

* * *

 **Night's at the Grigori.**

Naruto masih terbayang dengan latihannya bersama Elis. Apa ia terlalu kasar pada gadis itu saat melatihnya? Semua itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang mengitari otak Naruto. Meski ia berusaha untuk menghilangkannya dari otak rubah miliknya, namun wajah Elis selalu keluar dihadapannya.

"Enngghh…. _niichan_ , kenapa masih bangun? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Naruto melihat kembarannya itu bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Naruko mendapatkan dampak dari Naruto yang selalu melamun, insting seorang kembaran. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Naruko. "Kau tidurlah. Aku akan tidur, segera..." ucapan Naruto terasa Ambigu. Namun, Naruko tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan beralaskan lengan kekar milik Naruto.

Naruto ingin hidupnya tenang seperti sekarang. Bukan memikirkan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini, otaknya selalu dipenuhi oleh gadis berambut coklat itu. Frustasi? Memang, dan itu membuat Naruto sangat pusing. "Ck, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia." Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepala adik kembarnya itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas bantal empuk. "Selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah, Naruko- _chan_. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu mencium kening Naruko dengan mesra.

Naruto mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian kasual yang setiap hari dia pakai. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan _hoodie_ dibelakangnya, lalu celana hitam panjang, serta sepatu kats berwarna hitam. Ia pun keluar dari kamar tidurnya, tidak lupa untuk menulis surat kepada Naruko bahwa dia akan ke dunia manusia untuk sementara.

Keluar dari pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu berpapasan dengan Elis. Gadis yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sedikit terkejut kalau Elis menggunakan pakaian kasual yang sama sepertinya. "Elis? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Elis nampak gelisah kala ditanya oleh Naruto. Wajahnya mulai memerah akibat tatapan Naruto, dia tidak berani menatap mata _Shappire_ milik pemuda itu. "E-eh, a-aku—"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia."

Elis langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ka-kau mau apa kesana?" tanya Elis dengan nada gugupnya.

Naruto menatap datar Elis. "Apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku?" entah kenapa Naruto mengucapkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan olehnya.

Elis mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa nada bicaranya Naruto begitu dingin? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? "Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya saja. Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula, aku ingin ikut ke dunia manusia juga. Aku sudah dua bulan berada di Grigori, dan itu membuatku bosan karena latihan yang kita lakukan selama ini," jelas Elis panjang lebar.

"Kau mau ikut? Kenapa tidak menggunakan sihir teleport yang baru saja kau pelajari dari Vali?"

Dahi Elis kembali bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto bisa menjadi sedingin ini, padahal dulu Naruto sangat hangat terhadapnya. "Kau kenapa sih Naruto? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu sih? Apa aku ada salah? Atau…"

"Cukup! Ayo kita ke dunia manusia, dan jangan banyak bicara lagi!" Naruto menggandeng lengan putih milik Elis, membuat gadis itu merona seketika.

.

 **Scene Break**

 **.**

"Kembalikan Asia, gagak sialan!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam berseru dari luar gereja yang tidak terpakai. Dia berteriak kepada orang yang berada didalamnya untuk mengembalikan orang yang dimaksud pemuda itu. "Keluarlah kau gagak sialan!" dia kembali berseru.

"Hoho, siapa yang datang? Seorang iblis lemah yang dengan gagah beraninnya ingin menyelamatkan gadis penyihir itu? Menyedihkan," ujar seorang pria yang bisa disebut Exorist. "Lebih baik aku membunuhmu, Iblis kecil." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang cahaya dari balik bajunya, lalu dengan cepat pendeta itu melesat menuju pemuda raven.

 **Trankk**

Adu senjata dari keduanya tidak bisa di elakkan. Pemuda berambut raven itu menggunakan sebuah kunai sebagai senjatanya. "Ck, aku akan mengalahkanmu Freed Sellzen!" ia mengarahkan pukulannya kepada orang yang bernama Freed.

Pendeta itu melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan dari pemuda raven itu. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, iblis kecil."

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dan Elis muncul disertai sebuah kilatan kuning. Naruto tidak sengaja meneleport dirinya serta Elis dipinggiran kota Kuoh. "Kita dimana? Apa masih di Kuoh?" tanya Elis yang sedikit bingung dengan tempat yang dituju oleh Naruto.

"Kelihatannya aku salah teleport lagi. Tapi, kita masih berada di Kuoh, lebih tepatnya dipinggiran kota," ujar Naruto yang masih melihat sekelilingnya. "Aku merasakan ada Iblis serta seorang manusia disekitar sini."

 **Trankk**

"Sialan!?" dengan cepat Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven jabrik yang mirip sekali dengannya sedang bertarung melawan seorang pria berpakaian pendeta. "Kau akan mati, Freed!"

"Kelihatannya iblis itu perlu bantuan. Elis, kau melihatnya, bukan?" Elis mengangguk, lalu ia mengeluarkan **Boosted Gear** di tangan kirinya. "Kita bantu dia." Naruto dan Elis melesat menuju pemuda itu.

Ditempat pemuda itu. Pemuda raven itu masih beradu senjata dengan Freed, ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto dan Elis mendekatinya. "Ck, aku benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu—Ugghh!" Pemuda itu tersungkur karena bahu kanannya terkena sabetan dari Freed.

"Sekarang terima ajalmu, iblis kecil." Freed bersiap menebas kepala dari pemuda itu dengan pedangnya. "Selamat—"

 **Fire Punch!**

"Heeyaaahhh!"

Freed menghentikan serangannya karena dua buah pukulan hampir saja mengenainya. Pendeta gila itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh kedua orang yang datang itu. "Hooo, datang bantuan ternyata? Apa sebegitu lemahnya dirimu hingga ada yang menolongmu?"

Pemuda raven itu hanya mendecih tidak suka akan ejekan dari Freed, ia kemudian memandangi Elis serta Naruto secara bergantian. "Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Pemuda itu basa-basi.

Naruto sedikit menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku hanya sedang melintas saja, dan menemukan seorang pendeta gila bertarung melawan salah satu budak Gremory." Pemuda raven itu terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari keluarga Gremory. "Aku melihat sekilas telapakmu yang menunjukkan kalau kau adalah seorang iblis dari Gremory."

"Bisa dihentikan percakapannya, dan ayo dilanjutkan pertarungan kita yan—Aargghh!" Freed terpenal jauh, karena pukulan yang dikeluarkan oleh Elis. Pemuda raven itu serta Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat tenaga monster yang dikeluarkan oleh Elis.

"Apa? Salahkan Ddraig!" Naruto sedikit Sweatdrop melihat Elis yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyalahkan hal itu kepada Ddraig, sang Partner naganya.

"Lupakan. Jadi, kenapa kau bertarung dengan pendeta gila itu?" tanya Naruto serius. "Ah, lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri kita terlebih dahulu. Namaku Naruto, dan ini Elis Hyoudou."

"Salam kenal." Ujar Elis dengan senyum menawannya, membuat Naruto serta pemuda itu merona seketika.

"A-aku Menma Uzumaki. Pion dari Gremory."

Naruto mulai berpikir, ia merasa mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda yang berad didepannya. "Menma? Kau seorang Shinobi?" tebak Naruto sambil menunjuk Menma.

Pemuda raven itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya. "E-eh, ya. Aku seorang Shinobi, lebih tepatnya Shinobi dari desa Konoha. Sebuah desa tersembunyi dipedalaman hutan Kyoto."

"Begitukah? Aku pernah mendengar kalau ada sebuah desa Shinobi terakhir di muka bumi ini, dan itu ada di Kyoto. Aku kira para ninja sudah punah," ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih karena beberapa teman Naruto ada juga yang berasal dari desa tersebut. "Kalau boleh aku tanya. Mengapa kau datang kemari, Menma?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang. Dia seorang biarawati yang kesepian, aku ingin menjadi teman pertamanya, namun aku sadar kalau kekuatanku sendiri masih dibawah mereka, para malaikat jatuh."

Naruto yang mendengar kata malaikat jatuh hanya bisa menatap Elis yang sekarang ini menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut coklat gadis itu menutupi mata coklat yang dimiliki olehnya. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas akan hal ini, ia tahu kalau Elis sekarang ini menyimpan dendam terhadap salah satu bawahan Azazel.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membantumu, benarkan Elis?" Naruto menepuk kepala coklat gadis _Sekiryuutei_ itu dengan halus. Elis sendiri hanya bisa merona menerima perlakuan dari Naruto, gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Naruto. "Kau jangan terlalu larut dalam dendam yang kau punya. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Elis- _chan_." Elis kembali dibuat merona dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Menma hanya bisa diam sembari menatap Naruto dan Elis yang saling tatap satu sama lain. "Ehem! Kalian mau berpacaran atau membantuku?" Menma berjalan melewati kedua orang yang sekarang ini masih memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lain. "Ayo. Kita masuk ke dalam!" keduanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Menma yang sekarang ini masuk ke dalam gereja yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.

.

.

Disisi gereja, terlihat dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, mereka berdua adalah iblis yang menguasai wilayah Kuoh, serta King dari Menma Uzumaki. "Rias, apa tak masalah kita biarkan Menma- _kun_ sendirian disana?" tanya Akeno yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Menma yang bertarung sendirian melawan Freed.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Aku sendiri juga khawatir kepada Menma, tapi aku yakin kalau dia akan berhasil mengalahkan Freed," balas Rias.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kita dapatkan? Iblis dari clan Gremory?" ujar seorang pria dengan dua sayap yang berada dipunggungnya. "Kita akan menjadi terkenal karena membunuh adik dari seorang _Maou_."

"Kau benar Dohnaseek. Kita akan mendapatkan pengakuan dari Azazel- _sama,_ kalau kita membunuh adik dari _Maou_ ," tambah seorang Wanita yang berada di samping Dohnaseek.

"Keluarlah pasukanku. Kita bunuh adik dari _Maou_ itu!" seru Dohnaseek kepada para pasukannya.

Rias dan Akeno terkejut saat mendengar Dohnaseek memanggil pasukannya. Puluhan malaikat jatuh keluar dari lingkarang sihir. Mereka semua membawa tombak cahaya sebagai senjata yang dimiliki.

" _Yare-yare_ , padahal aku hanya ingin mengantar Naruko untuk ikut bersama Kakaknya, dan sekarang bawahanku yang membangkang ini ingin membunuh Adik dari Sirzech? Menyedihkan." Rias dan Akeno kembali dibuat terkejut saat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari pepohonan yang berada di belakang mereka. "Aku Azazel, Gubernur malaikat jatuh. Tenanglah kalian berdua. Aku datang dengan damai, bukan seperti mereka yang haus kekuasaan."

"A-Azazel- _sama_! Kenapa anda berada disini?" tanya Dohnaseek yang sekarang ini sangat terkejut akan kedatangan pemimpin mereka.

"Aku? Ah, aku hanya mengantar seseorang saja. Yah, mungkin aku akan memusnahkan kalian juga. Rias- _hime_ , anda boleh membunuh semua bawahanku yang tidak berguna ini."

"Terima kasih, anda sudah memberi izin kepada kami untuk memusnahkan bawahan anda. Akeno, kita lakukan!" perintah Rias yang sekarang ini sudah mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory.

" _Ha'I Buchou_." Akeno juga sudah mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian khas seorang Miko.

Azazel hanya bisa menyeringai saat kedua iblis muda itu bertarung dengan semangatnya. "Aku bisa memancing dengan damai sekarang." Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang masih membasmi para malaikat jatuh yang membangkan kepada Azazel.

Beberapa saat setelah Azazel pergi, Koneko dan Kiba datang dengan wajah kelelahan karena bertarung melawan salah satu bawahan Dohnaseek yang berada dibagian lain gereja. Mereka berdua kagum dengan kedua wanita kuat yang berada didepan mereka.

" _Buchou_ , dan Akeno- _san_ memang hebat, benarkan Koneko- _chan_?"

Koneko hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kiba.

.

.

"Asia!" seru Menma yang melihat tubuh sekarat milik Asia. Butirang bening keluar dari _iris Violet_ yang dipunyai oleh Menma. "Keparat kau Raynere! Akan aku bunuh kau!" Menma melesat menggunakan kunai miliknya.

Sementara itu orang yang bernama Raynere hanya bisa menyeringai kejam saat melihat 'mantan' pacarnya akan membalaskan dendam dari Asia. "Percuma kau menyerangku, dasar iblis lemah! Touji!" Raynere menyuruh seorang pemuda yang dulunya adalah kekasih dari Elis.

 **Deg**

Elis sendiri hanya bisa terkejut saat orang yang bernama Touji keluar dari lingkarang sihir. Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, giginya bergemelatuk kesal terhadap orang yang telah membuatnya sekarat. "Bangsat!?"

 **[Boost]**

"Kau akan mati, malaikat sialan!"

 **[Boost]**

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

 **[Boost]**

"Aku benar—"

 **Grep**

Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Elis yang sekarang ini sedang bergetar hebat. "Tenanglah. Kau akan mati jika kau mengeluarkan amarahmu seperti itu." Ujar Naruto menenangkan Elis. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir diwajah Elis. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang membalaskannya. Kau tenanglah, aku akan menyiksa dirinya tanpa ampun." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju Menma yang sekarang ini tengah kelelahan. "Menma, kau selamatkan gadismu itu. Aku akan membunuh kedua orang itu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Mata _Violet_ miliknya menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa dengan telinga rubah dikepalanya, serta Sembilan ekor yang muncul dibelakang Naruto. "Na-naruto, kau itu…"

"Ya, aku _Youkai_ , lebih tepatnya _Kitsune_ yang berteman dengan para shinobi," ujar Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Menma. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengeluarkan katana miliknya. Kemudian…

 **Dimensional Slash!**

 **Jraass, Jrasss, Jrasss!**

Kilatan berwarna merah melukai malaikat jatuh yang membunuh Elis. Naruto dengan sadisnya menebas Touji, pemuda itu sangat marah sekarang. Sementara itu Menma berlari menuju Asia yang berada dipuncak salib.

"Asiaa!? Dasar malaikat sialan!" Menma menyiapkan pukulannya yang dilapisi oleh _Touki_ miliknya. "Aku bunuh kau!?"

Raynere hanya menyeringai, lalu memasangkan kedua cincin yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Asia. "Aku akan diakui oleh Azazel- _sama_ , jika aku mempunyai sebuah **Sacred Gear**."

"Kau tidak akan diakui oleh Azazel! Dia malah menyuruh kita untuk membunuh para bawahannya." Celetuk Elis yang sekarang ini mulai berdiri dari keterpurukannya. "Aku mengenal Azazel. Jadi, kalian tidak akan bisa membantah apapun yang akan kami lakukan! Menma- _san_ , terima ini! **Booster Gear Gift!** " Elis berlari menuju Menma berada. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri disamping mayat Touji hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti melihat Elis berlari dengan semangatnya.

 **[Transfer!]**

Elis melompat tinggi untuk mencapai tubuh Menma. Menma yang melihat Elis, tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia berbalik menatap Reynare yang kini masih tersenyum angkuh di atas altar. Dia kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya dengan kunai di kedua tangannya. Sementara Elis yang berada di belakangnya langsung menyentuh punggung Menma dengan tangan Kiri yang sudah tertutup oleh Sacred Gear miliknya.

 **Tap**

Menma kini bisa merasakan tenaganya bertambah setelah Elis mentransferkan kekuatan padanya. Senyum penuh determinasi mengembang di wajahnya menatap Reynare yang masih terus membanggakan diri di atas altar, "Kau akan benar-benar merasakan apa itu Neraka, Reynare." Dia kemudian sedikit menengokkan kepalanya pada Elis dan memberinya sebuah senyum ramah "Arigatou..."

"Doita."

Menma langsung berlari dengan cepat, memompa chakra pada kakinya membuat kecepatannya semakin bertambah. Reynare yang melihatnya langsung mengembangkan sepasang sayapnya dan langsung terbang menghindar saat Menma melemparkan kunai di tangannya.

Tatapan meremehkan diberikan Reynare yang kini tengah melayang di udara pada Menma yang tengah menatap tajam padanya di permukaan "Hehh... Serangan seperti itu tidak akan dapat melukaiku, Iblis rendahan."

"Benarkah... Bagaimana jika begini?" Menma langsung mengangkat tangannya sambil menyilangkan jarinya.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

 **Poff, Poff**

Kepulan asap tercipta di kedua sisi samping tubuh Menma. Saat asap menghilang Raynare langsung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat dikedua sisi tubuh Menma sudah ada dua klon yang sangat identik dengannya. Begitupula dengan Elis yang menatap kagum, melihat Menma bisa membuat klon, sementara Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dengan simpul.

"Ini baru di mulai..."

Menma langsung kembali mengeluarkan kunai, dan langsung melemparkannya pada Reynare yang masih berada di udara. Reynare tersadar, dan langsung menghindari lemparan kunai Menma dengan sedikit merendahkan terbangnya. Namun, Reynare dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya klon Menma yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Rasakan ini bangsat..."

Klon Menma memompa chakra pada tangan yang terkepal, dan langsung melayangkan pukulan kuat pada pipi Reynare membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tembok, menciptakan cekungan dengan retakan jaring laba-laba disana. Reynare meringis dengan memuntahkan darah.

"Ini belum selesai..." Menma berujar. Dia kini tengah bersiap dengan sebuah bola energi berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan sebuah suara bising, dibantu dengan bunshinnya. Menma langsung berlari dengan cepat saat energinya sudah terkumpul.

"Mati kau..."

 **Rasengan**

 **Boooommm, Brak**

"Arrrggghhhhh..."

Dinding dibelakang tubuhnya langsung jebol, membuat Reyanare terpental jauh, terseret beberapa meter dan berhenti saat tubuhnya mengantam tembok. Menma melihat Reynare dengan tatapan datar, dari ujung lubang dinding yang jebol.

Sementara Reynare, dia kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Aura hijau perlahan mulai melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat luka-luka yang ada pada tubuhnya perlahan sembuh. Dia langsung bangkit kembali, dan menatap Menma dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Hehhhh... Dengan kekuatan ini, serangan seperti apapun tidak akan dapat membuatku terluka."

Menma langsung mendecih dengan kesal melihat malaikat jatuh di depannya masih bisa berdiri dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Menma langsung melompat turun, dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, manatap tajam pada Reynare dia kembali memasang kuda-kudanya.

Elis mencoba untuk membantu, namun Naruto langsung mencegahnya. Elis menatap dengan heran dan sedikit kesal pada Naruto, dia baru saja akan melontarkan protes namun Naruto langsung memotongnya, "Biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya, Elis..." Ujar Naruto dengan serius tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Menma dan juga Reynare. "... Jika kau ingin sedikit berguna, sebaiknya kau periksa keadaan biarawati itu, Elis-chan." Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil memberinya senyum lembut.

Melihat itu, Elis tidak bisa lagi membantah apalagi dihadapkan dengan senyum itu tak ayal membuat pipinya sedikit merona. "H-Ha'I..." Dia berucap tergagap, dan dengan cepat berbalik untuk memastikan keadaan dari perempuan biarawati yang masih terikat di salib. Sementara Naruto kembali memperhatikan pertarungan Menma dan juga Reynare.

 _"Kita lihat sejauh mana kekuatanmu, Menma."_ Ujarnya dalam hati tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sementara itu dengan pertarungan Menma, Reynare menciptakan Light Spear di kedua tangannya. Menma langsung maju menyerang dengan kunai sudah tersiap di kedua tangannya. Reynare juga maju menyerang dengan terbang menggunakan sayapnya.

"Matilah kau iblis rendahan."

Reynare langsung menusukkan salah satu Light Spear miliknya saat jaranknya dengan Menma sudah dalam jangkauan. Namun, Kemampuan Menma sebagai Shinobi yang sepertinya sudah dapat terbukti, karena dia dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat dengan memutar tubuhnya. Memanfaatkan posisi dia langsung melakukan Axe Kick mencoba menendang Reynare dengan tumit kakinya. Namun, Reynare tidak kalah sigap, dia menghindari tendangan itu dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya.

Dia juga melakukan counter dengan menyabetkan light spear milinya mencoba melukai bagian samping tubuh Menma. Namun, Menma masih bisa mengantisipasinya dengan menangkis serangan itu dengan kunai ditangannya. Namun, kekuatan Light Spear yang terbuat dari cahaya padat, masih terlalu kuat untuk ditangkis. Kunai ditangannya patah, membuat Serangan Reynare tidak berhenti.

Menma, sedikit terkejut, namun dia sama sekali tidak menurunkan kesiagaannya. Dia mencoba menghindarinya, sayang jarak dan kecepatan dari serangan Reynare membuat Menma sedikit mengalami luka, dia menjauh dari Reynare dan meringis saat dia bisa merasakan panas dari luka yang diberikan Reynare pada perut bagian sampingnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hmmm... Menma-kun~?"

Menma semakin kesal saat mendengar nada meremehan dari Reynare. Dia kembali memasang posisi siaga tempurnya, mengacuhkan rasa sakit pada luka di perutnya. "Diam kau... Luka seperti ini tidak akan menghentikanku untuk memusnahkanmu... Sialan."

Menma kemabali maju menyerang, raut emosinya kini terlihat dari wajahnya. Dia kemudian melemparan dikedua tangannya, Namun kedua Kunai itu masih bisa ditangkis oleh Reynare dengan light spearnya. Namun, Menma tidak berhenti disitu. Dia kembali membuat handsel seperti di awal pertempuran.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Lima bunshin tercipta di depan Menma, kelima bunshin itu langsung menyerang Reynare secara bersamaan. Salah satu bunshin langsung melakukan tackle namun bisa dihindari Reynare dengan membuatnya terbang. Namun, Reynare dikejutkan dengan sosok Menma di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan.

Reynare bergerak cepat, dia menggunakan kedua Light spear di kedua tangannya dengan menusukkannya pada tubuh bunshin Menma membuat kedua bunshin itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Ini belum selesai..."

 _ **Rasengan**_

Reynare kembali merasakan sakit pada punggungnya saat bunshin Menma melayangkan jutsu Rasengan miliknya. Membuat tubuhnya menuking tajam dan siap menghantam permukaan. Sementara di bawahnya, satu bunshin Menma sudah menunggunya. Dan saat dia sudah hampir menghantam permukaan, Bunshin Menma yang sudah menunggunya langsung melakukan sebuah tendangan pada wajahnya. Membuatnya terpental ke depan, dan terseret kembali.

Dia berhenti saat jaraknya sudah 10 meter dari bunshin Menma, membuatnya kini kembali telentang di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan. Aura hijau kembali melingkupi tubuhnya, namun sebelum dia bisa luka-lukanya dapat sembuh. Menma sudah kembali melancarkan serangan, dia melompat tinggi di atas tubuh terlentang Reynare.

"Jangan harap kau bisa sembuh kali ini..."

Rasengan kembali tercipta di tangannya, dan tanpa ragu, Menma langsung menghantamkannya pada tubuh Reynare yang tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindar.

 **Boooommmmm**

Ledakan besar tercipta. Membuat kepulan asap tebal mengepul dari tempat dimana Reynare dan Menma berada, dan menghalangi pemandangan. Naruto terus menunggu, menunggu hasil akhir pertarungan ini. Dan Senyum simpul langsung mengembang, saat asap dan debu menghilang dia bisa melihat Menma yang kini sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Tangannya kini mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau pertanda bahwa Sacred Gear dari biarawati itu sudah berhasil diambil. Sementara Reynare, dadanya kini sudah berlubang, dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah dan langsung menghilang menjadi debu, menyisakan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam berserakan.

"Hasil yang tidak terlalu buruk..." Ujar Naruto pelan dengan sedikit senyum simpul diwajahnya. "... OI, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERDIAM DISITU?" Naruto berteriak, saat melihat Menma yang masih terduduk di tempat dimana dia berhasil membunuh Reynare.

Tersadar oleh teriakan Naruto, Menma terlonjak dan langsung berdiri. Meski luka yang dia terima membuatnya kesusahan untuk segera bangkit. "Naruto- _san_ … lihatlah… aku… sudah… membawa… ugh!" dengan cepat Naruto membopong tubuh Menma yang penuh dengan luka.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat hingga menjadi seperti ini, beristirahatlah." Ujar Naruto yang masih membopong tubuh Menma, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat Asia yang masih dirawat oleh Elis. "Bagaimana keadaannya Elis- _chan_?"

Elis menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap tubuh Asia dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan…" Menma menatap nanar tubuh Asia yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Tapi, kalau dia direinkarnasi pasti akan hidup kembali."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory muncul didepan mereka. Lingkaran tersebut menampilkan Rias Gremory serta Peerage miliknya. "Menma, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rias.

Menma tersenyum lemah karena dia mendapatkan beberapa luka dibagian tubuhnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, _Buchou_." balas Menma yang masih dibopong oleh Naruto. " _Buchou_ , aku mempunyai permintaan. Tolong hidupkan kembali Asia." Pinta Menma kepada Rias.

Rias kemudian melihat gadis pirang yang masih dipangku oleh Elis. Iblis berambut merah itu mengernyit heran, kenapa ada _Kouhai_ yang hilang selama 2 bulan ini? Dan kenapa dia masih hidup? Apa dia menjadi iblis atau, "Rias- _senpai¸_ kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?"

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin melihat salah satu _Kouhai_ -ku saja." Elis hanya ber-oh-ria saja mendengar balasan dari Rias. "Menma, letakkan **Sacred Gear** miliknya serta siapkan ritualnya." Menma mengangguk paham lalu berjalan dengan tertatih untuk menyiapkan ritualnya, Kiba dan Koneko juga membantu Menma untuk menyiapkan ritualnya.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **.**

Beberapa jam setelah Ritual reinkarnasi Asia. Naruto, Naruko, dan Elis sedang berjalan bersama disekitar kota Kuoh. Naruto sendiri terkejut saat melihat Naruko dengan riangnya berlari menabrak dirinya, gadis itu terlihat kesal karena Naruto meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di kamar.

"Nee, apa kita akan pulang ke apartemen? Atau pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruko yang sekarang ini bergelayut manja di lengan kakaknya.

"Iya. Elis, kau juga ikut ke apartemen kita. Aku lihat kau tinggal sendirian?"

"A-aku? Tinggal di apartemen kalian?" Naruto mengangguk, sementara Naruko tersenyum dengan wajah cerahnya. Ia akan dapat teman bicara. "Baiklah. Lagipula, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Aku akan mengambil barangku terlebih dahulu." Naruto mengangguk kembali, setelah itu Elis berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang berharga miliknya yang masih tertinggal disana.

Naruto menatap punggung Elis yang mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. "Nah, _imouto_. Apa kita akan tenang dengan kehidupan baru kita?"

"Hm? Memang kenapa? Apa kita akan mendapat masalah?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat kalau kita akan masuk kedalam masalah yang sangat besar, kita juga telah bertemu dengan gubernur malaikat jatuh." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menerawan ke atas langit. "Aku akan mendapatkan masalah yang sangat merepotkan kali ini."

"Masalah antara ketiga fraksi? Kalau itu jangan difikirkan. Kita tidak terlibat dalam masalah itu kok, kita hanya akan menghindari masalah-masalah yang terjadi diantara ketiga fraksi, mudahkan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu mudah. Tapi, aku khawatir dengan Elis yang kemungkinan besar akan terlibat didalamnya. Aku takut kalau dia tewas karena masalah ketiga fraksi."

"Tidak. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan tewas selama kita bersama dengan Elis." Ujar Naruko yang saat ini mulai merangkul leher kakaknya. "Dan kita akan bersama selalu." Naruko mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh adik kembarnya itu. Naruko selalu bisa menghiburnya disaat dia dirundung masalah. "Yah, kau dengan sifat mesummu itu." Ejek Naruto yang kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya.

"Hm~ siapa yang mesum? Kau, aku, atau Elis? Atau—Hmmmpphh!" Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto mencium Naruko dengan cepat. Gadis pirang itu menikmati setiap inchi bibir yang ditorehkan oleh sang kakak. Saling melumat, saling menjilat. Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan penuh gairah.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya, membuat Nauko mendesah kecewa karena Naruto mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Aku kehabisa nafas, dasar mesum." Ujar Naruto sambil mencubit hidung Naruko dengan gemas. "Kau imut sekali."

"Kalau imut. Kenapa tidak kau makan saja tubuhku ini?"

"Terlalu imut untuk dimakan, Naruko- _chan._ " Mereka berdua tertawa karena aksi yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Satu kali lagi, Naruko- _chan_." Naruto mulai mendekatkan lagi bibirnya ke bibir tipis Naruko. Namun sayang…

"Ehem! Kalian akan pulang atau bermesraan disini?" duo Naru itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat siapa yang mengintrupsi. "Kita ke apartemen atau tidur disini?"

"Elis- _chan_ , maaf kami khilaf. Kita akan ke Apartemen, apa nanti rumahmu akan dijual?" tanya Naruko.

Elis terlihat berpikir sejenak karena rumah itu adalah peninggalan orang tuanya yang telah tiada. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan aku jual saja rumah itu, aku juga akan mulai bersekolah besok."

"Sekolah? _Niichan_ , apa aku boleh bersekolah?" Naruto menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku bisa mempunyai teman disana."

"Kau lupa kalau Kuoh ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Gremory serta Sitri? Aku tidak mau kau dan Elis masuk keperangkap mereka. Aku hanya takut kalau kalian akan masuk ke dalam masalah tiga fraksi." Ujar Naruto memperingati Elis dan adiknya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Oke, biar aku bawa semua barangmu, Elis. Kita akan menggunakan tehnik teleport milikku."

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau salah meneleport kembali."

"Kali ini tidak akan, Elis." Kemudian Naruto memegang tangan para gadis. Ia pun berkonsentrasi untuk meneleport dirinya. "Baik, kita mulai." Aura berwarna orange muncul disekitar mereka. Detik kemudian, mereka menghilang.

 **Fuut!**

 **Brukk Brakk**

"Apa yang aku katakan? Kita akan salah teleport, bukan?" gerutu Elis yang sekarang ini ditindih oleh Naruto. "Dan, menyingkir dari tubuhku, dasar rubah mesum!"

"Woi, Naruko ada dipunggungku. Mana bisa aku menyingkir dari tubuhmu, hm!?" ujar Naruto tidak kalah sengit.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, yang terpenting kita ada di apartemen kita." Ujar Naruko dengan santainya. Ia sekarang berada di atas punggung Naruto.

"Kau enak. Kita yang sakit tahu!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter 3. Yah, mungkin dari judulnya ini mengarah ke canon. Tapi, dengan sedikit variasi serta beberapa perubahan.

Saya berterima kasih kepada Hyousuke Ryukishi karena telah membantu saya. Makasih woi! '')/

Nah, sekarang saya akan bertanya kepada kalian para Readers. Nanti akan ada Arc pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser. Kalian pilih mana, Naruto, Elis, Naruko, Vali, atau Menma yang jadi penghalang dari pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser? Tapi, masih satu chapter lagi.

Untuk konflik, tidak akan berat. Saya akan usahakan konflik antara NarutoxElisxVali. Dan kalau soal Pair, saya tidak akan menggantinya, karena ini sudah keputusan saya, serta Pair hanya akan menjadi pemanis dalam sebuah Fict.

Oke, itu saja yang saya sampaikan.

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, SEXUAL IMPLICATION, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, HalfGodlike!Naruto, HalfGodlike!Naruko, Good!HalfGodlike!Vali, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

* * *

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover,**_

 **A/N: WARNING!** Lemon akan saya buat pada Chapter ini. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka bisa di Skip! Dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata kasar seperti Penis ataupun itu sudah resiko saya membuat Lemon. Btw, lemonnya kagak Full. '-')/ dan untuk siapa yang akan menghalangi pertunangan Rias. Akan saya putuskan pada Chapter ini. Konflik cinta segitiga? Kalo itu akan saya buat. Tapi, akan saya hidangkan di Chapter besok! Mari ditunggu! Yang puasa jangan baca dulu! :v

 **Chapter 4:** _ **Threesome?**_

 **Author Pov**

Malam ini, Naruto tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam, dan semua penghuni apartemennya sudah tidur. Omong-omong, Naruto tidur sendirian dikamarnya. Sementara Elis dan Naruko tidur bersama dikamar sebelah. Mereka berdua terlihat senang karena bisa sekamar.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini." Umpat Naruto yang masih berbaring menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu terus saja mengganti posisi tidurnya, namun semuanya tidak tidak bisa tidur tanpa _Headset_ miliknya. Ya, _Headset_ kecil berbentuk rubah berwarna orange miliknya. Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya, lalu mencari benda kesukaannya itu disekitar meja-meja.

"Dimana benda itu? Apa…" otak rubahnya mulai berpikir siapa yang mengambil benda itu. "Sial, ini pasti ulah Naruko." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto berhenti didepan pintu kamar yang ditempati Naruko serta Elis. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia membuka pintu itu. Bau jeruk menguar dari kamar tersebut, pasti Naruko memberi parfum jeruk dikamar itu.

"Engghh—Naruko—Akkhh—kau hebat…."

"Aku mempelajari ini dari _niichan_ , Elis- _chan_ ~,"

Naruto memandangi dua orang yang sama gendernya sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya. Darah mulai keluar dari hidung Naruto, namun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Ia dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam, menghiraukan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan oleh kedua wanita itu. Naruto lalu mencari benda kecilnya yang kemungkinan berada dikamar itu.

"Eli- _chan_ … Kita perkosa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang. Elis dan Naruko langsung menarik tubuh kekar Naruto ke ranjang yang berukuran besar itu. "Eh, ke-kenapa kalian berdua!?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya. Jujur saja, Naruto memang selalu melihat tubuh telanjang adiknya. Tapi, baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh telanjang wanita lain.

Dengan agresifnya, Naruko mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesranya. Sementara Elis mulai memainkan kedua bukit Naruko, "Naruko- _chan_ , mendesahlah dalam ciumanmu itu~," goda Elis yang kemudian mulai menciumi tengkuk gadis itu dari belakang.

Naruto yang ditindih oleh adiknya hanya mengerang didalam ciuman reflek, Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil adiknya untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Bisa dilihat wajah Naruko, merah bak kepiting rebus. "Sebenarnya—Hoi! Kalian mendengarkan apa tidak sih!?" kedua wanita itu menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, dan berciuman satu sama lain. "Kalian… Lesbi?"

Elis menghentikan aksi ciumannya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengagumi tubuh adik kembarmu ini," ujarnya yang mulai memilin puting susu Naruko. "Uhh~ Seksi~," darah dari hidung Naruto mengalir kembali. Pemuda itu terangsang karena adegan yang dilihatnya tadi. "Hoo, jadi Naruto sudah terangsang?"

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Elis. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena Naruko menindihnya, "Naruko- _chan_ , bisa menyingkir dari atas badanku?"

Naruko menatap sekilas kakaknya. Lalu, kembali malah menggesekkan Vagina miliknya di atas gundukan celana milik Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendesah karena gesekan itu. " _Niichan_ , kenapa bagian—ahhh—ini sungguh nikmat?"Naruto menatap horror adiknya yang masih menggesekkan bagian terintim miliknya di atas gundukan itu.

Elis menyeringai mesum karena melihat Naruko menikmati aksinya. Gadis itu berdiri dan menduduki wajah Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. "Elis! Kenapa kau mendudukiku? Apa tidak ada tempat lain?"

Elis tertawa. "Jilat saja, Naruto. Aku ingin dijilati seorang laki-laki seperti dirimu." Perintah Elis kepada Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mulai menjilati Vagina Elis, membuatnya mendesah. "Kau—ahh—belajar dari—mana?" Naruto tidak menjawab, namun lidahnya masih menjilati Vagina tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruko mulai meremas salah satu payudara besar milik Elis dengan lembut, membuat gadis coklat itu mendesah keras. Sementara tangan Naruko yang lain mulai membuka Boxer yang dipakai oleh sang kakak. "Kak, ini… besar~," ujar Naruko yang mulai mengelus penis besar milik kakaknya. Gadis _Kitsune_ itu melepaskan remasannnya kepada Elis, dan mulai membuka boxer Naruto hingga telanjang bulat. "Sangat besar~," Naruko mulai mengocok bagian intim dari kakaknya dengan halus.

"Naruko!Kenapa kau buka celanaku?Apa—Ugh! Ja-jangan ditelan!?"

Naruko mulai memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saat adik kembarnya itu melahap setengah bagian intim itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, namun dengan memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam Vagina Elis.

"Na-naruto—Aku…KeluAAHHH!" cairan cinta Elis keluar membanjiri wajah tampan coklat itu merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas kasur dengan wajah puas. "Seperti disurga…"

Naruto yang melihat Elis tergeletak, langsung bangun dan memegan kepala kuning Naruko. "Kau yang , aku akan melayaninya."

"Hm? Kau akan melayaninya, _niichan_? Baik, sekarang masukkan benda besarmu itu kedalam lubang senggamaku." Tantang sang adik dengan gagah berani.

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar tantangan dari adik kembarnya mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruko, dan meletakkannya ke atas pangkuan pemuda itu. "Sekarang, lakukanlah!" bisik Naruto membuat adiknya semakin terangsang.

Naruko mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan penis besar Naruto menuju lubang surga miliknya. "Ukh!Terlalu besar!" komentar gadis itu yang mulai memasukkannya sedikit-demi sedikit. Naruko meringis karena besarnya benda milik Naruto, _'aku percepat…'_ batinnya yang sudah pasrah.

 **Bless**

"Kyaahmmmp…." Sebelum Naruko berteriak kencang. Sang kakak sudah menyumpalnya dengan bibir, membuat gadis itu mengerang didalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas payudara besar Naruko untuk meredam pekikan gadis itu.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya, mata _Shappire_ miliknya menatap wajah cantik sang adik. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah bahagia adiknya. "Kau memang sangat cantik." Puji Naruto, membuat rona merah yang sudah bertengger kembali menebal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau boleh bergerak…" ujar lirih Naruko. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher kakaknya. "…Atau aku yang menggerakkannya…" Naruko menggerakkan pinggulnya naik pinggul Naruto menyeimbangkan pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruko.

Elis mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kedua saudara kembar itu melakukan hubungan intim, darah segar keluar dari hidung Elis. "Ugh! Menakjubkan." Gadis itu mulai mendekati punggung Naruto. Tangan halusnya mengelus wajah Tan milik Naruto, "Naruto~," Elis memanggilnya dengan nada sensual.

Dengan cepat, Elis mencium bibir Naruto dari belakang. Mereka berdua saling melumat satu sama lain, lidah keduanya bertarung merebutkan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya. Sementara itu Naruko masih menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

" _Niichan_ , aku—mau—kelu…"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari adiknya, sontak menarik kembali wajahnya dari Elis, membuat gadis itu tangan kekar Naruto memegang pinggul adiknya, mempercepat pergerakan pinggul Naruko.

Desahan Naruko semakin menjadi kala Naruto mempercepat pergerakannya. "Kita keluar bersama, Naruko- _chan_." Pergerakan Naruto semakin menggila, karena pemuda itu sendiri akan segera Klimaks. "Naru—ko…."

"Eenggghhh…."

Naruto menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya didalam Vagina milik Naruko. Wajah puas tercetak diantara mereka berdua, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya kebelangan, atau lebih tepatnya diatas paha Elis. Sementara Naruko, gadis itu merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya diatas tubuh kakaknya yang hangat.

" _Niichan_ , terima kasih." Naruko mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. " _Niichan?_ "

"Dia tertidur, Naruko- _chan_." ujar Elis sambil menunjuk pemuda yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya. "Dia terlihat tampan…"

"Kau benar. Tunggu!? Kau… kau…"

Elis tersenyum, "Ya, aku mencintai kakakmu ini." Naruko sangat terkejut akan pengakuan dari teman wanitanya ini. "Aku mencintainya sejak pertama bertemu."

"Jadi, cinta pandangan pertama? Aku tidak menyangka…"

"Aku juga." Kedua wanita itu menatap Naruto yang masih tidur diatas pangkuan Elis. Tangan tan miliknya mengelus wajah halus milik Elis. "Aku juga mencintai kalian, Elis- _chan_ , Naruko- _chan."_ Mereka berdua tersenyum karena dicintai oleh satu lelaki tampan."Kita tidur bersama."

.

.

 **Time Skip~**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kemudian. Elis memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah setelah dua bulan lebih berada di Grigori. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya kala melihat dirinya masuk sekolah kembali.

"Lihat, itu Elis. Dia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah."

"Katanya dia habis kecelakaan."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka gadis mesum itu bisa kecelakaan."

Elis terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya yang melebihi dua orang lelaki yang mesum di sekolah itu. Matsuda dan Motohama. Duo mesum yang bersekolah disana, namun Elis tidak pernah berhubungan langsung terhadap mereka berdua.

Elis masih berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia akan mendapat reaksi bagaimana dari teman-temannya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka pintu masuk itu. Seisi kelas melempar pandangan terhadap dirinya. "Selamat pagi." Ujarnya dengan nada gugup.

"Hyoudou, aku dengar dari Rias- _senpai_ kalau kau terkena musibah kecelakaan?" tanya salah satu teman wanitanya, Kiryuu. Ia adalah teman dekat Elis di Kuoh Academy.

Elis mengangguk sembari tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan dari teman dekatnya. "Be-begitulah." Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Sekilas ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Menma- _san_? Asia- _san_?"

"Oh, Elis- _san_. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Naruto- _san_ juga bersekolah disini?" tanya Menma basa-basi.

"Aku baik kok, dan Naruto tidak mau bersekolah. Katanya sangat membosankan bila bersekolah."

Menma hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Elis. Mereka semua larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

.

 **Skip, Pulang sekolah.**

 **.**

Didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Vali sedang berdiri memandangi langit sore. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada disini. "Elis…" gumamnya membayangkan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Vali? Tumben kau kemari, ada apa?" pemuda perak itu menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat gadis coklat yang sedang dipikirkannya berdiri.

Vali menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencari angin saja." Balas Vali sembari menghembuskan nafasnya. Sang _Hakuryuukou_ itu mendekat kepada Elis. "Aku hanya in—"

"Hyoudou Elis. Rias Gremory _Buchou_ mengundangmu menjadi tamunya." Ucapan Vali terpotong oleh Kiba Yuuto yang tiba-tiba datang.

Elis mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ini perintahnya sebagai ketua klub penelitian ghaib." Ujar Kiba diselingi senyum khas miliknya.

Elis terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dia melihat Vali yang sekarang ini menatap dirinya. "Apa aku boleh membawa temanku? Dia temanku yang mempunyai **Sacred Gear."**

Kiba mengangguk paham. Ia pun mempersilahakan Elis dan Vali untuk mengikutinya. "Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya. Mari ikut aku!" ujar Kiba.

Mereka semua berjalan ketempat yang dituju oleh Kiba. Elis terlihat sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari duo _Oneesama_ yang terkenal di Kuoh Academy. Sementara Vali sedikit kesal karena Elis menyuruhnya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kenapa akui kut juga?" Gerutu Vali yang kesal terhadap Elis.

Elis sendiri hanya tertawa halus mendengar gerutuan Vali. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman banyak jika tidak ikut." Balas Elis yang sekarang ini berlari kecil menuju bangunan tua yang digunakan oleh RiasGremory sebagai markasnya. "Jadi, bangunan tua ini..."

"Ya, ini adalah tempat kami berkumpul. Silahkan masuk!" Kiba mempersilahkan masuk kedua tamunya itu.

Didalam bangunan itu, terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur khas Eropa. "Oh, Elis- _san_.Apa kabar? Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Menma yang duduk disebelah Asia. "Dan mana Naruto- _san?"_

Elis tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Naruto tidak ikut, dan keadaanku baik-baik saja kok." Balas Elis dengan ramah. Gadis itu kemudian menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. "Rias- _senpai,_ Akeno- _senpai..._ Jadi, kalian ada disatu klub? Aku tidak menyangka." Ujar Elis sambil menatap Vali yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yah, akupun juga begitu, Elis." Balas Rias yang duduk dikursi miliknya. "Akeno, tolong buatkan the untuk. Kedua tamu kita!" perintah Rias kepada sang Queen miliknya.

" _Ha'I Buchou!"_ gadis itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Rias kembali menatap Elis dan Vali yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu. Gadis Gremory itu masih merasakan Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang itu. "Kalian duduklah, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua." Elis mengangguk lalu mengajak Vali untuk duduk disalah satu sofa yang sudah disediakan. "Kalian tahu kalau kami adalah Iblis? Sekarang aku ingin tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kami berdua hanya manusia biasa yang diberi _Artefak_ oleh tuhan itu sendiri." Balas Elis dengan nada serius. "Dan juga, kami tidak ingin masuk kedalam masalah tiga Fraksi Akhirat." Elis mengakhiri perkataannya yang sedikit panjang itu dengan helaan nafas. "Terima kasih, Akeno- _senpai_."

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh ketiga fraksi." Elis mengangguk sambil menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Akeno. "Baiklah—"

Ucapan Rias terpotong oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang Gremory. "Rias- _Oujosama…_ "

"Greyfia- _neesama_? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Greyfia Lucifuge. Kepala maid sekaligus Queen dari Sirzech Lucifer, wanita itu menatap Rias dengan tatapan khawatir. "Raiser Phenex- _sama_ akan segera kemari. Anda harus mempersiapkan pertunangan yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua belah pi—"

"Aku menolaknya, Greyfia- _neesama_! Aku menolak pertunangan tersebut. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan pemuda Pla—"

Ucapan Rias kembali terpotong oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Phenex. Lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan seorang pemuda pirang dengan raut wajah khas seorang playboy. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia manusia." Ujar Raiser Phenex sambil menghirup udara dunia manusia.

"Ck, untuk apa kau kemari, Raiser? Aku sudah bilang tidak akan menyetujui pertunangan itu!"

Raiser menyeringai, lalu dia mendekati Rias. "Ayolah, Rias sayang. Kita tidak mungkin mengecewakan orang tua kita." Rias hanya mendecih saat Raiser sudah berada didepannya.

.

.

 **Scene Break – at Naruto's Apartemen.**

.

.

Azazel sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen yang sekarang ini ditempati oleh duo Naru. Pria paruh baya ini merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia memutar knop pintu masuk tersebut. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Azazel membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan. **"Ahh….** _ **niichan**_ **…lebih cephaatt…"** pria paruh baya itu bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar sebuah suara desahan indah nan imut dari sebuah kamar.

Sedikit menghela nafas lelah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, "Naruto! Kau ada didalam?" seru Azazel yang sekarang ini sudah masuk beberapa langkah kedalam apartemen itu. Suara gaduh dari dalam apartemen memekikkan telinga Azazel. "Ck, dasar Incest!" umpat Azazel.

Kali ini suara derapan kaki menghiasi telinga Azazel. Pria itu kembali menutup telinganya. "Azazel sialan! Hosh…ken-kenapa kau bisa ada di…hosh…hosh…sini!?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak keluar apartemen sama sekali?"

"Aku ada urusan, dasar malaikat sialan!"

"Urusan? Urusan bercinta dengan adik kembar yang imut? Dasar Incest."

Naruto dibuat terdiam dengan wajah _Poker Face_. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel, ia sedang bercinta dengan Adik kembarnya. "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Azazel menyeringai, ia kemudian menjetikkan jarinya. Apartemen Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang luas. "Aku hanya ingin menguji—Naruko- _chan_ , kenapa kau ikut juga?"

Mata Naruto melotot saat dia mendengar bahwa Naruko juga terjebak didalam Dimensi yang dibuat oleh Azazel. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Dan Azazel, kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatan Rahasiamu ini!?"

Naruko hanya diam sambil mengubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud _Adult_. Gadis _Kitsune_ itu memakai pakaian ( **Lihat di Facebook saya!)** untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kita berada dimana?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah polosnya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ia memang sudah mengira kalau Naruko akan menjadi sangat polos jika sudah terpenuhi semua keinginannya. "Dan juga, kenapa kau memakain wujud itu? Apa kau ingin bertarung?"

"Sepertinya ide bagus? Aku ingin melatih diriku ini." Naruko menyiapkan kuku panjangnya yang sudah di aliri listrik bertegangan tinggi. "Aku mau mencoba beberapa tehnik baruku."

"Kelihatannya menarik? **Balance Break!"** Azazel melapisi dirinya dengan **Sacred Gear** buatannya sendiri. "Naruto, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Azazel kepada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia pun berjalan menuju pohon rindang untuk melihat aksi dari adiknya tersebut. "Jangan sakiti adikku, Azazel. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Ya,ya. Dasar Siscon! Ayo maju, Naruko!"

Gadis pirang itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai Naruto. Azazel sedikit menyunggingkan senyum maniak dari balik baju zirah yang digunakannya. Dengan cepat, Azazel menyilangkan kedua tangan yang dibalut oleh baju zirah emas itu.

 **Trankk**

Dentuman kuku panjang nan tajam milik Naruko dengan baju zirah milik Azazel menggema disekitar area pertarungan. Tanah yang berada disekitarnya menjadi cekung seketika karena perbedaan kekuatan di antara keduanya. "Kecepatanmu hampir menyamai kakakmu itu. Lalu…" Azazel melompat kebelakang untuk menyiapkan serangannya. "… Coba kau tahan seragnanku ini!" Pria paruh baya itu menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruko.

Gadis _kitsune_ itu berlari kencang sembari mengibaskan kesembilan ekor miliknya untuk menghancurkan tombak cahaya milik Azazel. Ditangan kanannya tercipta sebuah aliran petir yang membungkus seluruh tangan kanannya. Ia pun memusatkan aliran _Touki_ kesemua jari-jarinya, seakan ingin menusuk seseorang. "Jurus baru~, terimalah Azazel- _sensei_."

 **Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite!**

' _Kelihatannya sangat fatal jika terkena.'_ Batin Azazel yang sudah bersiap untuk menghindari serangan dari Naruko. "Masih terlalu lambat, Naruko." Ujarnya yang kemudian memegang lengan putih gadis _kitsune_ itu, dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Energimu masih kurang stabil dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Jadi, kau harus berkonsentrasi sekali lagi untuk memusatkan energy itu."

Naruko bangun dari jatuhnya dengan wajah suram. "Iya, Azazel- _sensei_." Balasnya dengan dengusan malas. Ia pun menciptakan kembali bola-bola api di sekitar ekornya. "Terima pembalasanku!" Naruko menyerang Azazel dengan bola-bola tersebut. Namun Azazel kembali mengagalkan serangan Naruko dengan menghindarinya. "Kenapa tidak kena sih!?" gerutunya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Itu karena akurasimu kurang." Balas Azazel santai. Ia pun kembali ke wujud normalnya, lalu melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya tepat di hadapan Naruko.

 **Set. Prank!**

"Reflek yang bagus Naruto." puji Azazel kepada Naruto yang sudah berada didepan Naruko. Ia membawa sebuah katana miliknya. "Kau memang sangat cepat dalam hal ini."

Naruto mendengus kemudian memeluk tubuh kembarannya itu dengan erat. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Naruko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar penuturan dari kakak kembarnya itu. Ia bingung, kenapa Naruto bisa begitu aneh sekarang.

"Dasar."

.

.

 **Scene Break, di ruangan ilmu penelitian ghaib.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rias mendecih tidak suka saat Raiser duduk disampingnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Raiser yang arogan dan sombong. Gadis iblis itu melirik Vali yang sekarang ini terlihat tenang. "Sudahlah Raiser, aku tidak mau menerima pertunangan itu."

"Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini dari tadi. Dan kau masih tidak mau menerimanya, kita adalah iblis murni, bukan manusia rendahan seperti mereka berdua, dan kita harus menjaga darah suci yang mengalir ditubuh kita, Rias. Aku bisa saja membakar semua budakmu disini, termasuk kedua manusia ini." Ujar sang Phenex dengan nada arogan.

Vali sedikit mendecih saat dia diremehkan oleh seorang iblis klan murni. "Kau sangat sombong sekali, Ayam. Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu dalam sekejap." Vali mengeluarkan aliran KI miliknya. Ia sangat tidak suka bila diremehkan.

"Vali, tenanglah." Elis mencoba menenangkan Vali.

"Maaf, Elis. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku diremehkan oleh ayam ini, dan aku tidak terima akan hal itu." Balas Vali sambil melepaskan tangan halus milik Elis. Gadis coklat itu hanya bisa diam menatap Vali yang saat ini sedang marah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, Ayam? Aku melawan seluruh budakmu?"

"Kau gila, Vali!? Kau sendiri dan dia ada 16 termasuk dirinya? Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Aku gila bertarung, Elis." Balas Vali seadanya. "Aku terima apapun hadiahnya."

Raiser menyeringai kejam, ia kemudian menjetikkan jarinya untuk memunculkan semua budak yang dimilikinya. "Kau? Bertarung melawan kami? Heh, mati saja! Kami jelas bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan satu serangan." Ujar Raiser dengan sombongnya.

Vali menyeringai kejam, ia pun berdiri dan menatap Raiser dengan tatapan maniac bertarungnya. "Ayo kita adu siapa pemenangnya. Kau orang yang disana! Biar aku yang menjadi wakil Gremory, aku akan menghajar ayam itu tanpa ampun."

"Apa boleh, Greyfia?" tanya Rias sedikit khawatir dengan Vali.

Greyfia mengangguk, "itu diperbolehkan. Karena dia yang meminta."

Seringai Vali semakin melebar saat mendengar perkataan dari Greyfia. Ia sedikit menoleh ke Elis yang masih duduk disampingnya. "Maaf, Elis. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara." Ujar Vali yang kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke puncak kepala Elis. Namun gadis itu menghindarinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Vali bingung.

"Maaf. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku cintai."

Tangan Vali mengepal erat saat mendengar pernyataan Elis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Elis sudah punya seorang pria didalam hatinya.

' _Siapa lelaki itu!?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Konflik puncak. Chapter depan! Vali vs Raiser! Jadi sudah saya putuskan. Ini juga karena saya tidak pernah melihat Vali vs Raiser di Fict.

Ah, untuk konflik. Mungkin agak membingungkan karena Naruto sendiri masih Acuh terhadap Elis walaupun dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Naruko? Yah, dia akan saya buat jadi HalfGodlike. Serta untuk kedua Chara utamanya akan saya buat Godlike—Elis dan Naruto.

Vali? Apa dia akan masuk ke Chaos Brigade atau tidak? Kita lihat Chapter besok. Pair Rias? Dilihat saja besok.

Saya sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Muwahahahaha….

Oke, segitu saja. Pendek? Ya, memang saya sengaja. Besok saya akan panjangkan. Untuk Lemon, maaf ini sudah skenarionya. Jadi, saya gk bisa ilangin. Saya sudah beri Warning di atas.

 _Ini versi Re-make._

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, Strong!Naruko, Good!Godlike!Vali Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

* * *

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover,**_

 **A/N:** Oke, mungkin Chapter kemarin agak nyeleneh, karena Lemon yang saya masukkan. Tapi, saya sudah menghimbau kalian untuk mengskip adegan Lemon itu. Atau bisa kalian baca setelah buka puasa. Hm, beberapa readers mungkin tidak suka dengan sifat Vali yang sekarang. Saya menghargai pendapat kalian. Oke, kita lanjut saja!

 **Penulis: Shinn Kazumiya. Assisten penulis: Hyosuke Ryukishi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Vali vs Raiser.**

 **Author Pov!**

"Maaf, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai."

Jari-jemari Vali mengepal kuat. Rasanya ia ingin memukul seseorang yang sudah membuatnya sangat marah. Aura yang dikeluarkannya mulai pekat.

' _Siapa…Lelaki…Itu!?'_ kali ini hatinya sedang bergejolak bercampur dengan rasa penasarannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ada orang yang dicintai oleh Elis. _'Siapa Lelaki itu!? Aku akan menghancurkannya!'_

' _ **Tenanglah Vali! Kau marah karena hal sepele.'**_

' _Diamlah Albion! Aku—'_

' _ **Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Vali. Tapi, itu hanya hal sepele. Elis sudah mengikuti kata hatinya, ia sudah mendapatkan tambatannya. Aku tidak mau kau merusak pertemanan dengan**_ **Sekiryuutei** _ **hanya karena itu.'**_ Jelas Albion sekaligus menasehati Vali. Pemuda perak itu hanya bisa menunduk memikirkan hal yang terjadi bila ia bertarung melawan Naruto. _**'Vali yang aku kenal tidak akan selemah ini dihadapan wanita. Dia adalah seorang maniac bertarung.'**_

Vali pun mendongak, menatap Raiser yang sekarang ini menyeringai. "Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai bertarung?" tanya Raiser dengan nada Arogan seperti biasanya.

Seringaipun tidak kuasa Vali tunjukkan. "Oke, kita akan mengadakannya satu minggu mulai dari sekarang, dan aku akan mengajak salah satu temanku untuk ikut." Balas Vali tidak kalah sengitnya.

Elis menatap Vali bingung. Siapa yang akan diajak oleh Vali? Apa dia? Atau Naruto? ataukah Naruko? Bukan, dia akan dihanguskan oleh api amaterasu. "Siapa yang akan kau ajak, Vali?" tanya Elis yang masih duduk disamping Vali.

"Albion."

Elis Sweatrop seketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Vali. Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Albion adalah Partner Vali. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua orang yang berada disana, bisa dilihat dari tatapan mereka, khususnya Rias yang tidak mau pertunangan ini terjadi.

"Heh, mau siapa temanmu. Aku akan menghanguskanmu, manusia rendahan!" seringai Vali bertambah saat mendengar pernyataan dari Raiser. "Kau akan hancur ditanganku, manusia rendahan."

"Kau harus ingat satu hal. Aku adalah seorang maniak bertarung, dan aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh iblis sombong sepertimu," kata Vali sambil menunjuk ke Raiser yang masih tersenyum arogan. "Rias Gremory. Kalau aku menang, kau harus menuruti apa yang aku inginkan." Rias mengangguk akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Vali. "Ayo kita pergi Elis! Aku harus menemui Naruto sekarang ini."

Elis mengangguk, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada orang-orang yang berada disana. Ia pun mengikuti Vali keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Maaf Vali…." Gumam Elis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada pemuda itu.

Vali tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengusap kepala coklat milik Elis. "Tak masalah. Aku akan mencari pendamping yang lain, walaupun itu susah."

.

.

 **Scene Break! At Training Ground Grigori.**

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku ditempat seperti ini, Vali?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang dengan tiga goresan luka disetiap pipinya. Ia sedang menatap tajam orang yang bernama Vali.

Vali hanya menatap tajam Naruto. Hatinya sekarang sedang bergejolak, amarahnya tidak bisa dipendam lagi. "Naruto. Aku menantangmu untuk duel satu lawan satu, dan hadiahnya adalah…" Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran, tumben Vali menantangnya dengan mempertaruhkan sebuah hadiah. "…Elis." Bisa dilihat, mata Naruto membulat sempurna karena hadiah yang akan dipertaruhkan adalah, Elis Hyoudou. Sang _Sekiryuutei_.

"Kau gila mempertaruhkan Elis!? Dia bukan barang, idiot!"

Vali menyeringai saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Ia pun maju beberapa langkah sambil mengeluarkan _Sacred Gear_ miliknya. "Aku tidak peduli, karena aku… mencintai Elis! **Balance Break!** " seketika itu, cahaya putih menyala menyelimutin tubuh Vali.

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

"Dan sekarang aku ingin menguji siapa yang lebih pantas bersanding bersama Elis! Bersiaplah Naruto!?" Vali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto. Ia menyiapkan dua buah bola cahaya berwarna biru keputihan untuk dilemparkan kepada sang _kitsune_.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Ia mengubah dirinya menjadi _Adult Form_ , dan melesatkan beberapa bola api kepada Vali. "Dasar bodoh! Kau bertarung seperti ini hanya untuk memperebutkan Elis? Kau sudah buta, Vali!" ujar Naruto yang sekarang ini menghindari bola cahaya yang dilempar Vali. " **Fire Mode!** " Naruto melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan api _kitsune_ miliknya, kemudian ia melesat ke Vali sembari mempersiapkan tinju api miliknya. Sementara Vali juga melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sama.

 **Duagh!**

 **Blarr!**

Vali dan Naruto sama-sama membenturkan tinju mereka, membuat area sekitarnya menjadi sebuah kawah yang besar. "Aku tidak buta Naruto. Lagipula, aku ingin berada di samping Elis selamanya."

Naruto kembali mendecih saat perkataannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Vali. Pemuda itu menciptakan sebuah bola api raksasa melalui ke Sembilan ekor miliknya. "Tidak ada jalan lain!" Naruto bersiap untuk meluncurkan bola api itu kepada Vali, namun sayang…

 **[Divide]**

Naruto harus rela bola api itu dihisap oleh Vali. "Kau lupa dengan kemampuanku," gumam Vali lirih. Ia kemudian menendang bagian perut Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya. Namun digagalkan oleh tangan Naruto yang menganggur.

"Ck, kau…!" Ekor Naruto mulai memanjang dan melilit beberapa bagian tubuh dari Vali. "Kau tidak harus bertarung melawanku, Vali! Pertarungan ini tidak penting!" ujar Naruto mencoba untuk menyadarkan Vali.

"Ck, tidak sampai aku mendapatkan Elis!" Vali melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan ekor Naruto. Ia terbang ke atas dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. _"Half Dimension!"_

' _Aku harus menghindari ini.'_ Batin Naruto yang mulai menghilang dari tempat yang dipijakinya. Bisa dilihat tempat pijakan Naruto yang mulai mengecil seakan terhisap ke celah dimensi.

Vali memperhatikan sekitar tempatnya terbang. Matanya Waspada, karena kemungkinan ia akan diserang oleh Naruto dari berbagai arah. "Keluarlah Naruto!"

 **Illusion!**

Vali mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia melihat bayangan Naruto yang terbang dengan santainya, Vali bisa melihat kalau bayangan Naruto mulai kabur dan digantikan oleh sosok gadis berambut Crimson panjang dengan memakai sebuah seragam khas Kuoh Academy.

"Rias Gremory? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Vali yang mulai masuk kedalam ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Bayangan Rias semakin nyata karena dibelakang gadis itu ada pemuda dengan tampang Playboy bersiap untuk memperkosa Rias dari belakang. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

Rias Gremory disiksa dan diperkosa oleh Raiser Phenex.

Giginya mulai bergemelatuk marah. "Akan aku bunuh kau, Phenex!" ia melesat menju Rias yang sedang diperkosa oleh Raiser.

 **[…'-'…]**

Di dunia nyata. Naruto menatap nanar Vali yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Semoga ini berhasil menyadarkanmu, Vali Lucifer," gumam Naruto lirih. Ia sangat sedih karena sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini menghadapi Ilusi yang dibuatnya.

"Naruto!/ _niichan!_ " pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat dua orang wanita yang sangat dicintainya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Elis, Naruko. Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto heran.

Elis menatap tubuh Vali yang tergeletak di atas tanah. "Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Vali?" Naruko mendengar seruan dari Elis, kemudian menatap Vali yang tertidur di atas tanah. "Kau apakan dia, Naruto!?" tanya Elis sambil menggenggam erat kerah baju Naruto.

"Elis- _chan_ , tenanglah! Dia hanya terkena Ilusi yang dibuat oleh _niichan,_ " ujar Naruko meredam kemarahan Elis. Gadis berambut coklat itu melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju terhadap Naruto. Ia mundur beberapa langkah setelah ditenangkan oleh Naruko.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya…" Naruto duduk bersila dan mulai menjelaskan mengapa dirinya sampai bertarung melawan Vali. Ia mulai menjelaskan kalau Vali sangat mencintai Elis, dan cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Elis sendiri mencintai Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memprediksi hal ini. Maka dari itu aku membuat sebuah Ilusi yang membuatnya sadar…"

Elis hanya bisa diam karena penjelasan Naruto. Ia saat ini malu serta kesal karena salah paham akan maksud pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Vali. "Ja-jadi…"

"Ya, aku akan menyadarkan Vali, kalau kamu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaimu, serta aku akan mengalihkan hatinya kepada Rias Gremory," kata Naruto dengan senyuman ramah miliknya. Pemuda itu mengelus kepala coklat milik Elis dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Kenapa harus Rias Gremory, kak? Kenapa bukan yang lain?" tanya Naruko bingung.

Naruto melepaskan elusannya terhadap Elis. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruko. "Dari cerita Elis tadi. Vali menantang salah satu pewaris dari 72 pillar di Underworld. Disitu taruhannya adalah Rias Gremory yang menjadi 'calon' tunangan dari Raiser Phenex. Yah, mungkin Vali ingin mencoba melawan salah satu clan iblis yang 'katanya' abadi itu." Naruko hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan dari sang kakak tercinta. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Vali yang masih tergeletak.

"Ugh! Kepalaku sakit…. Aku…dimana?" Vali mulai sadar kembali dari Ilusi yang dibuat Naruto. Iblis muda itu memegang kepalanya karena masih terpengaruh oleh ilusi.

"Kau di Grigori. Butuh bantuan… kawan?" Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Vali.

Vali tersenyum dan menerima bantuan kecil dari Naruto. "Yah, dan maaf karena—"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Ini masalah sepele," kata Naruto yang memotong perkataan Vali. Pemuda pirang itu berbalik menuju Grigori. "Kita kembali, Vali, Elis, Naruko!"

 **\\('-'… Satu Minggu kemudian …'-')/**

Vali sekarang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu ghaib bersama dengan Elis, dan duo Naru. Ia sedang menunggu lawan yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Sementara itu kelompok Rias, hanya bisa berharap kalau Vali bisa memenangkan duel ini.

"Vali, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan mendekati Vali yang sedang berdiri disamping jendela ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau melamun?"

Vali menatap sahabatnya itu, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Aku seorang maniak bertarung. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena melawan Phenex beserta budak miliknya," balas Vali sedikit sombong. "Tapi, aku juga tidak akan meremehkan lawanku nanti, Naruto."

"Hm, kami bertiga akan mendukungmu disini," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengangkat sebuah kepalan tangan. Vali menerima _bro-fist_ yang disodorkan Naruto, seringai maniak miliknya tidak hilang setelah beradu tinju dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory muncul, menampilkan seorang perempuan berpakaian Maid. "Vali, saya datang untuk mengantar anda ke dalam arena pertarungan. Apa anda akan mengajak seseorang?" Vali menggeleng, kemudian berjalan maju untuk pergi bersama Greyfia. "Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda, karena Raiser Phenex- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda disana."

Mereka berdua menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir. Sementara itu Rias masih berharap pasti kalau Vali akan menang, ia yakin seyakin mungkin. _'Apa dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini?'_ batin Rias sedikit khawatir.

"Rias Gremory. Jangan khawatirkan dia. Orang itu bisa mengalahkan satu battalion Iblis atau salah satu _Maou_ jika dia serius." Rias sedikit tersentak akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Gadis crimson itu langsung menatap Naruto penuh pertanyaan. "Percayalah, dia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

"A-Apa itu benar?" Rias bertanya dengan ragu, masih belum percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan. Bagaimanapun status Vali yang dia tau hanyalah manusia, sangat diragukan kalau dia melawan iblis murni seperti Raiser yang merupakan keturunan Phenex. Dan lagi, dia melawan seluruh peerage miliknya, mengingat hal itu jelas saja dia akan sangat ragu. Naruto yang mengerti kegelisahan Rias hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Kita lihat saja, apa aku benar-benar berbohong atau tidak... Aku yakin si Phenex itu akan dipermainkan oleh Vali di pertarungan ini." Ujar Naruto mencoba kembali meyakinkan Rias yang kini hanya bisa terdiam, sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah layar dimana kini disana sudah terpampang gambar keadaan Arena pertarungan Vali melawan Raiser.

 **Arena**

Vali kini tengah berdiri dengan santainya, menatap Raiser beserta peerage miliknya dengan seringai maniak bertarung miliknya. Sementara Raiser kini terlihat memasang seringai yang selalu senantiasa menempel pada wajah khas _Yanke_ miliknya.

Arena yang digunakan hanyalah sebuah tanah lapang yang sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang mencolok. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya tanah gersang tanpa ada satupun tumbuhan dang bangunan sejauh mata memandang.

Mereka masih terdiam setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Grayfia menyampaikan peraturan dalam pertarungan ini. Vali masih berdiri dengan tenang, Seringai maniak bertarungnya masih terus dia perlihatkan. Dari sebrangnya kini berdiri, Vali bisa melihat dua peerage Riser maju beberapa langkah, dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka.

 _"Dia masih meremehkanku ternyata..."_ Pikir Vali saat ternyata Riser hanya menyuruh dua peerage miliknya untuk melawan dirinya. _"...baiklah, sepertinya bermain sebentar akan membuatnya terhibur."_ Seringainya semakin melebar. Tangan yang sebelumnya tersilang didada kini mulai dia lemaskan di samping tubuhnya, menunggu dua perempuan kembar yang memakai pernak pernik seperti kucing menyerang.

"Pecundang besar... Menyuruh perempuan untuk melawanku?" Vali mulai menyuarakan provokasi pada Riser "... Aku meragukan kau itu seorang keturunan Phenex. Kau kini malah terlihat seperti seorang perempuan kecil yang hanya mengandalkan bodyguardnya."

Seringai di wajah Riser menghilang, tergantikan dengan geraman kekesalan saat mendengar perkataan Vali. Perkataan yang benar-benar sudah menghina dirinya. "Kau... Jangan harap kau akan merasakan apa itu hidup setelah ini, rendahan." Desis Riser marah. Sementara Peerage miliknya kini juga mulai terprovokasi. Mereka semua kini sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang.

Vali semakin memperlebar seringaian miliknya, melihat bahwa perkataannya sudah berhasil memancing amarah Riser. "Coba saja kalau kau memang bisa melakukannya..." Ujar Vali sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai.

Dua perempuan yang memang sebelumnya memang sudah bersiap menyerang Ni dan Li, kini di buat semakin kesal karena lawannya semakin membuat mereka merasa terhina. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka langsung maju menyerang Vali dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena sudah menghina, Riser-sama." Keduanya berujar bersaamaan sambil melancarkan tinju bersamaan dengan tangan yang sudah terbungkus dengan saring tinju, berbentuk tangan kucing.

 **'Duk' 'Duk'**

"Apa hanya ini saja yang kalian punya?"

Ni dan Li yang merupakan pawn dari Riaser itu terkejut saat tinju mereka dapat di tahan dengan mudah. Vali kemudian menggapai pergelangan tangan dari Ni, dan menendang tubuh Li dengan sedikit bertenaga, membuatnya terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

Tidak berhenti disitu saja, Vali langsung melemparkan Ni yang sebelumnya dia tarik pergelangan tangannya ke arah Li yang masih bisa berdiri tegap, meski dia tengah meringis, membuat mereka berdua sukses bertubrukan dan terjatuh saling bertimpa. Vali menyeringai semakin lebar, membuat Riser dan peeragenya semakin kesal.

"Ayolah... Adakah yang bisa menghiburku disini?"

Vali sekarang bisa melihat raut-raut penuh kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Riser dan Peeragenya. Riser semakin terpancing emosi, melihat lawannya ini sangat meremehkan dirinya.

"Kau..." Kemurkaan kini melingkupi Riser "... Marion, Burent, Shuriya...kalian serang mereka bersamaan, dan Siris maju saat dia lengah." Para perempuan yang disebutkan barusan mengangguk mengerti.

Tiga perempaun yang merupakan Marion, Burent dan Shuriya, langsung maju menyerang. Vali yang melihatnya hanya berlagak santai-santai saja sambil tetap memasang seringai maniaknya. Marion, perempuan dengan surai berwarna coklat, adalah yang pertama menyerang. Sebuah pukulan dia layangkan pada Vali.

Vali dengan santai menghindari pukulan Marion dengan menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit kesamping, membuat pukulan itu hanya melewatinya. Serangan kembali datang, kali ini perempuan yang memakai baju seperti maid, Burent melancarkan sebuah tendangan pada perut Vali.

Vali meneringai sesaat, dan langsung menangkap pergelangan kaki Burent. "Hooo... Warna hitam." Vali berujar saat dia melihat celana dalam Burent yang terlihat karena kaki yang terangkat membuatnya terlihat. Wajah Burent memerah malu saat mendengar perkataan Vali, sementara Vali hanya menyeringai puas.

Di ruang klub, Naruto, Naruko, dan Elis langsung menepuk kepala mereka dan menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar perkataan Vali barusan.

Kembali ke arena, Vali kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan mundur kebelakang untuk mengindari sebuah tendangan kembali yang mengincar wajahnya dari Shuriya. Dan Vali menghindar masih dengan memegang pergelangan kaki Burent, membuat perempuan itu kini semakin mengangkang dan menempel di permukaan tanah.

Dibelakangnya, Marion kembali menyerang. Vali yang menyadarinya, langsung menarik Burent kembali dan melemparkannya ke arah Marion berada, membuat mereka kini bertubrukan dan terjatuh seperti Ni dan Li sebelumnya. Vali kembali berbalik dengan cepat dan menahan sebuah pukulan dari Shuriya.

Dia kemudian menarik tangan Shuriya dan melemparkan dia kembali ke arah Marion dan Burent yang masih terjatuh, membuat mereka kini bertumpukan di satu tempat. Senyum meremehkan Vali berikan pada ketiga wanita yang kini tengah mencoba bangkit.

 **"Vali... Dibelakang"**

Vali sedikit kaget, saat Albon memperingatkannya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan bisa melihat kilatan pedang yang bersiap menusuk dirinya.

 **'Brass' 'Trank'**

Semua dibuat terkejut saat melihat bagaimana serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Siris gagal saat tiba-tiba sepasang sayap mekanik keluar dari punggung Vali dan langsung menangkis pedangnya dari samping. Siris hanya bisa terdiam, saat melihatnya.

"Hehh... Menusuk dari belakang itu sangatlah dilarang, nona."

 **'Duak'**

Siris langsung terpental kembali kebelakang saat Vali langsung melayangkan bogem yang mengenainya dengan telak. Kini semua yang melihat Vali dibuat terkejut saat melihat sepasang sayap yang membentang dibalik punggungnya.

" _Sacred Gear..."_ Gumam Riser sedikit terkejut melihat bentuk dari sayap yang dikeluarkan Vali.

Sementara Vali hanya menyeringai saja, melihat ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan Riser. "Terkejut? Kenapa kau terkejut dengan manusia rendahan sepertiku, Phenex?" tanya Vali masih dengan seringai miliknya. "Perkenalkan, aku pemilik gelar _Hakuryuukou_ , serta pemilik _Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing_ **.** " Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut saat Vali memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pemilik gelar _Hakuryuukou_.

"Jangan bercanda kau!? Apa aku percaya—"

Ucapan Raiser terpotong oleh tawa maniak milik Vali. "Hahahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa." Ujar Vali sedikit sombong. "Ini kejutan yang kedua dariku, Raiser Phenex. **Balance Break!"**

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

Tubuh Vali terselimuti oleh armor berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi para peerage Raiser terkejut akan perubahan kekuatan dari Vali. "Mana sikap aroganmu itu, Raiser Phenex? Seorang Phenex tidak akan seperti ini, bukan?"

"Kau…" desis Raiser menggeram marah. "Li, Ni, Burent, Shuriya, Marion… serang dia!" perintah Raiser kepada beberapa Peeragenya.

Peerage Raiser yang tadinya tersungkur karena serangan Vali, bangun dengan sekuat tenaga. Li dan Ni, melompat tinggi untuk memulai serangan mereka dengan pukulan yang ditujukan untuk Vali.

' **Duk' 'Duk'**

Sayangnya, pukulan mereka masih bisa ditahan oleh Vali. " _De Javu?_ " dengan seringainya. Vali membanting dua gadis itu dengan keras, membuat mereka menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

" _ **Ni, dan Li… Pawn Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…"**_ Vali kembali menyeringai saat mendengar Greyfia mengumumkan peerage Raiser yang telah tumbang.

Raiser menggeram marah saat dua Pawn miliknya telah dikalahkan. "Sialan! Burent, Marion, Shuriya. Serang dia sekarang juga!" para Pawn Raiser mengangguk lalu secara bersamaan melesat menuju Vali yang masih santai terbang di atas.

Vali kembali menyeringai. Ia kemudian melesat sembari mengeluarkan serangan miliknya. "Maaf, gadis kecil. Kalian harus tumbang karena tersengat listrik." Ujar Vali kepada para Pawn Raiser. Ia melesat melewati para Pawn itu dengan sangat cepat.

' **Tap'**

Vali mendarat di atas tanah setelah melesatkan serangan miliknya. "Kyaaaa…..!" mereka bertiga berteriak karena tersengat oleh aliran listrik yang dikeluarkan Vali, kemudian menghilang meninggalkan jejak serpihan cahaya.

" _ **Burent, Marion, Shuriya… Pawn Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…"**_ Raiser mendecih tidak suka karena Vali dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Pawn miliknya.

Kini tersisa tiga Pawn, dua Bishop, dua Rook, serta satu Queen, dan Raiser itu sendiri. "Ile, Nel, Mira. Serang!" Mira serta dua orang saudara kembar itu melesat menyerang Vali yang berdiri dengan santai.

"Kami akan membunuhmu, manusia rendahan!"

"Hn." Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan gergaji mesin yang dibawa oleh Ile dan Nel. "Dasar Bodoh!" Vali memutar tubuhnya untuk melempar kedua saudara kembar itu untuk menjauh dari dirinya. "Tumbanglah kalian! _Dragon Shoot!_ " Vali menembakkan dua buah bola cahaya untuk menumbangkan kedua saudara kembar itu.

" _ **Ile dan Nel… Pawn Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…**_ " suara Greyfia kembali menggema di arena pertarungan. Kini tinggal satu Pawn dari Phenex yang tersisa.

Mira melesat menggunakan ujung tongkat miliknya untuk menyerang Vali. "Akan aku balas kau!" serunya yang akan menusuk dengan ujung tongkatnya.

' **Grep'**

"Dasar…" Vali menangkap ujung tongkat itu. "Balas dendam, kah?" ejek Vali yang kemudian menarik tongkat itu dan memukul perut Mira dengan keras, membuat gadis itu melesat jauh dari hadapan Vali. "Siapa lagi yang maju?"

" _ **Mira… Pawn Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…"**_

Diruang klub. Rias menatap binar Vali. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ada seorang pria yang akan mengorbankan diri untuk menantang Raiser. "Dia…"

"Sepertinya Rias Gremory mulai jatuh cinta kepada Vali, ya kan—Oi Naruko!? Kenapa kau malah ikutan sih!?" Naruto menjitak kepala adik kembarnya.

"Habisnya… dia keren daripada kakak sih…" balas Naruko dengan muka cemberut. "Lagipula Vali—Hmmpp!" ucapan gadis itu terpotong saat Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Naruko. "…Oke, kakak yang lebih keren!" Naruto Sweatdrop seketika.

" _ **Isabella dan Xuelan… Rook Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…"**_ Suara Greyfia kembali menggema. Semua peerage Rias hanya bisa terkejut dengan duel yang dilakukan oleh Vali dan Peerage milik Raiser.

"Hebat! Vali- _san,_ sungguh hebat. Dia bisa mengalahkan sebagian Peerage Raiser tanpa luka apapun!" puji Menma yang sekarang ini duduk disamping Asia. Ia sangat antusias dalam menonton duel ini.

Naruto tertawa mendengar pujian Menma kepada sahabatnya. "Menma, kau masih bisa melampaui kemampuan Vali. Itu kalau kau bisa mengendalikan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Menma menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Hahaha, ingat. Aku seorang _Youkai kitsune_ , aku bisa merasakan apa saja yang ada didalam tubuh seseorang. Termasuk Bijuu terkuat setelah _Kyuubi no Kurama_ orang tua angkatku." Menma serta semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali Naruko dan Elis.

" _Ky-Kyuubi_ katamu!? Bijuu terkuat kedua setelah _Juubi_!?" Naruto mengangguk antusias dengan perkataan Menma. "Da-dan bagai—"

"Begini. Kurama sebenarnya adalah gumpalan Chakra atau yang bisa disebut _Touki_. Sementara kami adalah _Youkai_ asli yang mendiami kota Kyoto, berbeda dengan Kurama. Dia bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi rubah ekor Sembilan secara sempurna. Sementara kami dilarang menggunakan mode itu, karena bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Resiko yang sangat fatal bagi kami."

" _ **Siris dan Carlamine… Knight Raiser-sama telah dikalahkan…"**_

Mereka semua langsung menatap layar yang disediakan. "Bagaimana bisa!? Sungguh tidak terduga…" gumam Menma yang saat ini sangat terkejut akan kekuatan Vali.

Kembali ke Arena. Vali sekarang sedang menatap Raiser serta kedua Peerage yang tersisa, ia sangat puas karena hasrat bertarungnya sudah terpenuhi. "Hahahaha, Raiser Phenex. Iblis murni yang ditakuti karena Regenarisnya yang sangat cepat, serta air mata _Phoenix_. Namun sekarang kau hanyalah seorang iblis yang ingin menjunjung tinggi harga diri dari clannya. Kau tidak lebih dari sebuah sampah yang mengotori tujuh puluh dua pillar iblis murni." Ejek Vali, pemuda ini memang sangat kesal karena di ejek oleh Raiser sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah pembalasan yang sangat membuatnya puas, mempermalukan seorang keturunan Phenex di depan umum.

"Siapa yang tertawa sekarang hmmm?" Vali kembali berkata dengan nada mengejek. Riser semakin termakan oleh emosi. Tubuhnya kini mulai terselimuti kobaran api yang panas. Yubelluna, _Queen_ dari Riser juga kini sudah bersiap, karena dia yakin akan mendapat perintah setelah ini. Sementara Ravel kini sudah mengambil jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman, rendahan." Riser langsung menciptakan sepasang sayap api di punggungnya, sayap khas seorang Phenex. Dia langsung melesat maju dengan cepat, kedua tangannya sudah terselimuti dengan api yang panas. Vali sendiri kini hanya menunggu, menunggu serangan dari seorang Riser dengan memasang seringai maniak di balik helm armornya.

Riser menembakan bola api besar yang dengan cepat melesat ke arah Vali. Melihat itu, Vali tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung terbang menghindari bola api besar itu ke udara. Namun, Vali langsung dibuat bersiap, saat Riser sudah menyusul dirinya dengan tangan terselimuti oleh kobaran api.

"Rasakan ini..."

Pukulan dengan penuh tenaga Riser layangkan pada Vali. Namun, serangan itu tidak dapat membuat Vali tumbang mudah, karena Vali bergerak cepat menghindari serangan Riser. Namun, Riser tidak berhenti, pukulan kembali dia layangkan namun, Vali bisa menahannya. Meski kini armorna sedikit mengalami retakkan sesaat.

Riser langsung melayangkan tendangan menyamping. Dan Vali kembali menghindarinya dengan merendahkan terbangnya. Tapi Riser tidak berhenti disitu, dia berputar dan melayangkan kembali tendangan dengan kaki satunya ke kepala yang tidak dapat di hindari oleh Vali.

 **'Duak'**

Vali sedikit terdorong menjauh akibat tendangan Riser, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menumbangkannya. Vali kembali merasakan bahaya, dan saat dia mendongak ke atas, ke arah dimana bahaya itu dia rasakan. Vali bisa melihat puluhan bola api yang kini tengah melayang siap membakar dirinya. Disana Vali juga bisa melihat Queen dari Riser yang tengah terbang dengan santai di atas sana.

 _"Sepertinya... Aku tidak diberi kesempatan. Baiklah..."_

Dengan nekadnya, Vali bukannya menghindari bola-bola api yang di tembakan sang queen bom, Vali malah terus mempersempit jarak. Yubelluna sedikit terkejut dengan kenekatan dari Vali.

Sementara Vali, ternyata bergerak cepat, dia terbang ke arah Yubelluna dengan menghindari setiap bola api yang langsung meledak itu, dengan mudahnya.

 **'Duar' 'Duar' 'Duar'**

Ledakan-ledakan terus tercipta seiring Vali meliwati bola-bola api Yubelluna. Dan saat Vali melewati bola api terakhir dengan memutarinya, Vali mempercepat terbangnya, dan mengincar Yubelluna yang kini masih melayang dan sudah bersiap di atasnya.

Namun, sebelum Vali bisa menyampainya, Riser sudah terlebih dahulu terbang menyergap dirinya dari samping. Dia melancarkan tendangan lurus dengan kobaran api yang membungkus kakinya. Vali yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, sepersekian detik sebelum tendangan itu mengenai tubuhnya, Vali merendahkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat tendangan Riser, dapat dihindari Vali dengan tipis.

Vali kemudian membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, dan dia langsung mengumpulkan bola energi berwarna biru di tangannya. Dan dengan cepat, dia langsung menembakkannya pada Riser yang masih membelakangi dirinya. Yubelluna yang melihat itu terkejut dan akan memperingati King-nya. Namun sayang bola energi yang di tembakan Vali lebih cepat mengenai Riser ketimbang dirinya mengeluarkan suara.

 **'Duar'**

Ledakan besar tercipta saat bola energi Vali menemui sasaran. Membuat tempat dimana Riser melayang kini tertutup oleh kepulan asap yang sangatlah tebal. Namun, melihat itu tidak membuat Vali berdiam saja, dia kembali terbang dan melesat ke arah kepulan asap hasil ledakan jurusnya. Semua orang dibuat bingung, apalagi saat sosok Vali sepenuhnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Semua menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan beberapa saat menunggu, semua dikejutkan dengan Riser yang tiba-tiba saja keluar menukik dari kepulan asap. Dan langsung menghantam permukaan dengan kuat. Sementara Vali masih berada di dalam kepulan asap.

Asap yang semula hitam kini terlihat berubah sedikit dengan seberkas cahaya berwarna biru. Dan saat kepulan asap menghilang, terlihat Vali sudah mempersiapkan kembali bola energi berwarna biru di tangannya. Dan langsung ditembakkan ke arah Vali yang kini tengah terbaring di permukaan.

 **'BOOOMMM'**

Ledakan kembali tercipta di bawah sana. Vali yang melihatnya hanya terdiam di udara. Kepulan asap di bawah sana kembali menghalangi pemandangan siapa saja untuk melihat kondisi dari keturunan Phenex itu. Sementara Vali masih menunggu di udara, namun sebuah serangan dadakan membuatnya kini langsung menghindar. Di belakangnya, Yubelluna kini tengah kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir penyerang.

"Kau akan mati..."

Dia lalu menembakkan kembali bola-bola api bom-nya ke arah Vali. Tapi, Vali tak tinggal diam, dia langsung terbang menghindar dengan cepat. Namun, bola-bola api terus mengikuti pergerakannya. Tidak ingin terkena, Vali menembak beberapa bola api itu, membuatnya meledak. Dan kembali terbang dengan cepat, menjaga jaraknya dengan bola-bola api.

Dia kemudian melesat ke arah Yubelluna, yang sepertinya mengendalikan bola-bola api itu. Di sela terbangnya Vali membuat bola energi padat dan langsung di tembakan ke arah Yubelluna. Melihat itu, Yubelluna langsung menghindar, dan karena konsentrasi yang buyar, membuat bola api yang dia buat sebelumnya langsung menghilang.

Yubelluna langsung di buat terkejut, karena sesaat setelah dia menghindar, Vali tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping dirinya dan langsung mencengkram wajahnya dengan kuat. Dia meringis kesakitan, sementara Vali hanya mengacuhkanna. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Riser yang perlahan mulai bangit di sebuah kawah lebar hasil serangannya.

Melihat itu Vali langsung melesat sambil menyeret Yubelluna. Dilemparkanlah Yubelluna, saat jarak terbangnya sudah merendah. Riser yang melihat itu, reflek langsung menangkap Yubelluna meski keadaan tubuhnya sedikit kurang baik. Sepertinya efek serangan beruntun Vali, membuat regenerasinya sedikit melambat.

 **[Divine]**

Riser langsung jatuh terduduk, saat dia merasakan energinya terkuras dengan cepat. "Ck, sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Raiser marah.

Vali menyeringai saat mendengar Raiser marah. " _Sacred Gear_ ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerap setengah dari kekuatan musuh. Jadi, aku menguras semua energi yang ada ditubuhmu itu." Vali kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin menembakkan bola cahaya miliknya. " _Half Dimension!_ " Setelah mengucapkan nama tehnik itu. Tubuh Raiser dan Yubelluna seperti terhisap ke dalam lubang dimensi. "Menyerah atau dilanj—"

"Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!"

Vali menghentikan salah satu jurusnya itu, sembari menyeringai ia melesat turun didepan Raiser. Ia me _reset_ kembali _Sacred Gear_ miliknya. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat Arogan, sombong, serta serakah. Iblis memang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Namun ada beberapa yang ingin menjadi penolong." Vali kemudian berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam sakunya. "Jika kau berubah, maka kau akan selalu didekati oleh orang-orang yang kau cintai, entah itu orang tuamu atau saudaramu," ujar Vali yang kemudian menyodorkan tangannya kepada Raiser.

"Untuk apa kau menyodorkan tanganmu?"

Vali tertawa. "Aku sangat puas dengan pertarungan ini, kalau boleh kita melakukan duel lagi. Namun tidak dengan taruhan," ujar Vali yang masih menyodorkan tangannya untuk Raiser. "Masih banyak waktu untuk berubah, Raiser Phenex." Raiser pun menerima sodoran tangan yang ditujukan kepadanya, membuat semua orang tersenyum lega.

" _ **Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Vali…"**_

 **('-'… Scene Break …'-')**

Disebuah tempat yang luas. Terlihat Sembilan sosok sedang berdiri, mereka semua berdiri di atas jari-jari sebuah patung raksasa. Patung itu sedang menghisap sebuah tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

 **Brukk**

" _Jinchuuriki Ichibi_ sudah selesai. Tinggal kedelapan _Bijuu_ yang lain, dan kita akan melaksanakan rencana yang sudah dibuat." Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange serta tindik yang sangat banyak sekali di wajahnya. "Hidan, Kakuzu. Kalian tangkap _Nibi_. Lalu, Deidara dan Sasori, kalian tangkap _Sanbi_. Kisame dan Itachi, kalian tangkap _Yonbi_. Sisanya, biar Zetsu yang mencari tahu semuanya." Mereka semua menggangguk paham akan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pemimpinnya.

"Perdamaian Abadi akan tercipta di dunia ini. Makhluk Supranatural akan tunduk kepada kita… karena aku adalah…"

.

.

.

"…. **Dewa…"**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Apartemen duo Naru.

"Kak, kita makan ramen, ya?" seru Naruko dari dalam dapur. Ia sedang memasak ramen untuk makan malam.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap tajam seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak di seberang meja. "Vali. Kenapa kau kemari? Kau punya rumah sendiri, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam kepada Vali.

Vali hanya menguap bosan dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Aku bosan di Grigori. Lagipula, kita akan diberi misi oleh Azazel nanti," ujarnya yang kemudian mulai membaca buku yang tadi dibawanya.

"Dasar Gagak Sialan! Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, malah jadi begini!? Sialan! Akan aku bakar dia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yep, Chapter 5… tunggu? 5 atau 4 sih?

Oke, abaikan.

Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu. Saya dan Hyosuke Ryukishi berkolaborasi…'-') jangan kaget. Jangan kaget! Wo—*Plakk. Okey, sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih kepada Hyosuke Ryukishi, karena telah membantu saya untuk menulis Fict ini—kami tetanggaan kok. :

Oke, untuk kedepannya saya akan lama updatenya. Karena saya sendiri disibukkan oleh Toko yang akan rame dalam beberapa hari ini. Untuk Lemon, habis lebaran aja. :v

Maaf, kalau ada salah-salah kata.

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, Strong!Naruko, Good!Godlike!Vali Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko. Vali x Rias x Kuroka?**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Family.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter ini akan menonjolkan Vali, Rias, serta Peerage Gremory, dan juga, musuh utama dari Team Naruto. **Akatsuki? Bukan mungkin. Nanti lihat saja!**. Yah, saya mencoba untuk membuatnya berbeda daripada yang lain, dan malah di beri errr…emm… begitulah. Oke, Yang tidak suka, jangan baca! Yah, saya lupa dengan tulisan itu. Oke, mari kita lanjut! _**Flame? Go to hell!**_

 **Keterangan:**

"Bwaaahh!... Bwaaahhh!" Bicara.

'Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!' Batin.

" _Bwaahh! Bwahh!" Jutsu/ tehnik._

 **[Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!] Sacred Gear/ Bijuu**

" **Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!" Sacred Gear/ Bijuu Talk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Balas Dendam atau Keluarga baru?**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Author Pov**

Beberapa hari setelah duel. Vali memilih untuk tinggal bersama Naruto dan yang lain. Bukan karena ia ingin bersama Elis, tapi disinilah ia bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Vali sudah menganggap Naruto dan yang lain sebagai keluarganya. Namun di sisi lain, Vali menganggap keluarga barunya itu adalah…

"Naruko! Jangan buka sekarang! Hey!"

"Ufufufu, _niichan_ kok malu sih? Jangan malu begitu."

… Mesum. Mungkin terlalu mesum, sampai-sampai Vali ingin menembakkan _Dragon Shoot_ kepada mereka. Pemuda itu sedang sarapan pagi untuk mengisi kekosongan didalam perutnya, sementara itu Elis. Gadis coklat itu sedang mandi.

"Ck! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak!? Ini masih pagi, dan kalian sudah _bercinta_ seperti seekor kucing!" omel Vali yang sudah jengkel terhadap saudara kembar itu. Apartemen Naruto memang sederhana sih, dengan tiga kamar, dua kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dapur yang digabung dengan ruang makan. Oke, abaikan.

"Kenapa ribut sekali sih? Ini masih jam lima pagi," kepala coklat Elis menyembul dari balik ruangan yang menghubungkan kamar mandi. "… Lalu Vali, kenapa kau mau saja tinggal disini?" tanya Elis. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Satu hal yang harus kau lakukan setelah mandi…" Vali menatap Elis dari atas sampai bawah. Darah keluar dari hidungnya. "... Pakailah bajumu, dasar idiot!"

Elis membulatkan matanya, ia melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar beruang imut disana. Dadanya yang besar hampir saja menyembul keluar. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!?" seru Elis yang berlari menuju kamarnya—kamar duo Naru.

Vali mengambil beberapa tisu, lalu menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu tersebut. "Aku menyesal tinggal bersama mereka…" gumam Vali yang masih melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Vali, apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel itu benar?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan serta pakaian yang tidak beraturan, ia seperti orang yang diperkosa.

Vali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan, lalu memasukkan ayam goreng kedalam mulutnya. "Ya, dan kita disuruh untuk menangkap Kokabiel. Bayarannya seperti biasa Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ia pusing karena kehidupannya yang tenang terusik karena Azazel yang dengan seenak jidatnya memberi misi untuk menangkap salah satu bawahannya yang membangkang. "Oke, akan aku terima itu. Jika saja kita membunuh Kokabiel, apa kita akan mendapat bayaran lebih?"

Vali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kalau itu… Kita paksa saja Azazel untuk membayar tinggi, bagaimana?" usul Vali dengan seringainya.

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar. "Aku setuju dengan usulanmu itu," balas Naruto yang menyetujui usulan yang diberikan oleh Vali. Keduanya langsung tertawa kesetanan karena rencana nista yang dibuat oleh mereka.

Sementara itu Elis yang melihat kedua pemuda itu tertawa, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar rakus!" gumam Elis yang mengintip keduanya dari balik kamar.

"Elis- _chan_ ~ kita lanjutkan~" Naruko menarik gadis coklat itu kedalam kamar.

 **Blam!**

"Adikmu jadi…"

"Jangan di teruskan! Dia tertular oleh Elis yang sangat mesum," ujar Naruto yang sweatdrop melihat dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu berada didalam satu kamar.

 **('-' Akatsuki Scene! '-')**

Disebuah tempat terpencil, disana terdapat sebuah _Mansion_ besar dengan lambang awan berwarna merah. Tempat itu adalah markas utama Akatsuki. Berada di sebuah pulau terpencil yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh penduduk. Terlihat seorang pria berambut orange dengan tindik di sekitar wajahnya, pria tersebut sedang menatap langit siang dari dalam _Mansion_ tersebut.

"Yahiko… kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan…" gumam pria yang bisa kita kenal dengan nama Pain. "Apa aku bisa mempercayai pria bertopeng itu? Tidak. Aku harus mempercayai apa yang—"

"Nagato… Kau masih disini? Ekor dua sudah berhasil ditangkap. Kita akan melakukan ritualnya begitu semua berkumpul," ujar seorang wanita dengan bunga kertas yang bertengger di rambut ungu miliknya.

"Hn, kumpulkan semua anggota, dan kita akan memulainya!" perintah Pain kepada wanita itu. Wanita berambut ungu itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Maaf Konan, aku harus memasukkanmu kedalam masalah ini…" Pain kembali bergumam setelah kepergian wanita yang bernama Konan.

"Apa aku harus merusak ikatan antara _kitsune_ dan Shinobi?"

 **('-' Scene Break! '-')**

Taman kota Kuoh. Vali sekarang sedang berjalan santai di area taman itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain-main di sekitar sana. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang setelah tinggal bersama Naruto dan yang lain. "Rias Gremory? Sepertinya wanita itu sangat kuat…" gumam Vali entah kepada siapa.

"Vali!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan Tuxedo lengkat dengan kacamatanya serta pria lain dengan pakaian aneh. "Bikou, Arthur? Kenapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Vali basa-basi.

"Ck, kau berubah menjadi aneh sekarang ini, Vali! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Bikou yang kesal dengan sikap Vali. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Vali. Sementara itu Arthur Pendagron hanya diam melihat kedua rekannya itu berdebat.

"Lebih baik kau kembali, Bikou. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam organisasi itu," balas Vali dengan nada dingin kepada Bikou. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang itu. "Sampaikan salamku kepada Kuroka, dia mungkin akan merindukanku." Vali pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada dua rekannya itu.

Bikou hanya memandang punggung Vali dengan pandangan kesal karena di abaikan. "Kenapa dengan dia? Apa dia tidak ingin membalaskan dendamnya!? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Arthur!?" tanya Bikou kesal.

"Sudahlah Bikou. Dia sudah memutuskan, lebih baik kita kembali ke markas, aku takut kalau Kuroka ngambek lagi," pemuda pirang itu pergi. Sementara Bikou hanya bisa diam, dia sekarang di kerubungi oleh sekumpulan anak yang ingin bermain bersamanya. "Nikmati harimu, Bikou!" seru Arthur yang menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Dasar Sialan!" umpat Bikou kepada Arthur yang sudah menghilang.

Dibalik pohon, tidak jauh dari tempat Bikou berdiri. Vali berdiri menatap kedua rekannya, tatapanya sangat tajam seakan ingin mengeluarkan laser dari kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan bergabung dengan _Khaos Brigade_ , Vali Lucifer?"

Vali menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibalik pohon. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui identitas aslinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Vali yang masih terkejut.

"Aku bisa merasakannya melalui Auramu yang sangat tipis itu. Kau adalah setengah iblis, benarkan?" kembali, Naruto mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan bagi Vali. "Jangan remehkan _Senjutsu_ yang ada di tubuhku ini."

Vali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalau itu benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku? Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Kalau aku membunuhmu. Aku akan melakukannya dari tadi. Kau adalah keluargaku, dan aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu, Vali. Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga?" Vali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk masuk ke dalam _Khaos Brigade_. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, jadi kau putuskanlah sekarang."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku yang sebenarnya, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Vali.

 **[… '-' …]**

 **Ruang klub ilmu penelitian ghaib.**

Terlihat, Rias yang sedang duduk merenung akan seseorang yang entah siapa orang tersebut, Vali? Mungkin saja. Menma yang duduk di sofa, hanya bisa menatap bingung sang _king_ dari Gremory. Dia juga menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini Rias terus saja melamun.

" _Buchou_? Kenapa kau melamun terus?" tanya Menma.

Rias sendiri terkejut akan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh _Pawn_ miliknya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah kala Akeno juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rias yang gugup akan para _peerage_ miliknya yang kini menatapnya.

"Kami hanya bingung saja, Rias. Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menjadi seorang pelamun? Lalu, tadi aku memberikan Info kalau Yuuto dan Koneko sedang bersama wakil dari Gereja yang ingin menemukan pecahan _Excalibur_. Apa tanggapanmu Rias?" kali ini Akeno bertanya kepada _King_ -nya.

Rias memijat keningnya. Ia pusing karena dihadapkan oleh dua orang anggota kelompoknya yang melanggar peraturan yang sudah dia tetapkan. "Kita harus mencari mereka berdua. Sebenarnya masalah ini adalah masalah dari orang gereja, namun Yuuto sendiri menyimpan dendam kepada _Excalibur_. Jadi, secara tidak lansung kita sudah masuk ke dalam masalah ini."

"Kita memang sudah masuk ke dalam masalah itu, Rias. Daerah ini kan milik Gremory dan Sitri? Apa kau lupa itu? Tapi, kita juga sudah membuat perjanjian tehadap kedua wakil gereja itu untuk tidak ikut campur," ujar Akeno.

Rias kembali memijat keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu ada konspirasi apa di antara pihak gereja. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan masalah ini. Lagipula—"

"Tidak ada konspirasi apapun dari pihak gereja. Mereka hanya ingin menghancurkan pecahan _Excalibur_ yang telah dicuri," ujar Vali yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat yang diduduki oleh Menma dan Asia. "Sebenarnya informasi ini tidak boleh bocor kepada siapapun. Namun, aku akan mulai mempercayaimu, Rias Gremory," lanjut Vali yang kemudian menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa.

"Vali- _san_ , kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Menma yang duduk di samping Vali. Ia sedikit heran dengan pemuda berambut perak itu, tumben sekali dia datang ke ruangan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin saja," ujar Vali santai. Ia berkata seolah sudah terbebas dari masalah apapun, termasuk misi dari Azazel. "Rias Gremory." Gumam Vali yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mendekat ke arah Rias yang sedang duduk sambil menatap Vali.

"A-apa maumu, Vali?" tanya Rias yang gugup saat Vali mendekatinya. Menma, Asia, dan Akeno hanya bisa diam melihat Rias yang didekati oleh Vali. "A-Apa yang—Hmmppp…"

Secara tiba-tiba, Vali menyumbat bibir mungil Rias. Tidak ada Nafsu apapun yang berada disana. Rias hanya bisa diam membeku saat bibir Vali menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

Vali menarik kembali wajahnya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah yang menyelimuti wajah Rias. "Kita akan bekerja sama dalam masalah ini. Aku juga mendengar kalau salah satu dari jendral _Da-tenshi_ ikut ambil dalam masalah ini."

Rias hanya mengangguk menatap Vali seolah ia terhipnotis. Ketiga Peerage Rias hanya diam dengan wajah merona, mereka melihat adegan ciuman secara _Live_. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Vali?" tanya Rias yang masih bingung akan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Vali.

Vali menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata, "Rias Gremory. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan Elis Hyoudou," Vali berjalan menuju pintu dengan santainya. Rias sendiri masih bingung akan perkataan Vali. "Jangan terlalu difikirkan, Rias Gremory. Aku akan datang jika kau dalam masalah." Vali menutup pintunya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Rias yang sekarang ini terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" gumam Rias entah kepada siapa.

" _Ara… Ara…_ Rias, kau telah mendapat seorang pendamping…" goda Akeno dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Diamlah Akeno!" wajah Rias kini sudah memerah seperti rambutnya.

Sementara itu di luar Kuoh Academy. Vali masih tersenyum tipis sembari melihat sekolah itu, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. "Rias Gremory. Gadis yang sangat menarik."

"Menarik katamu, Vali? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memuji adik dari Sirzech Lucifer," ujar seseorang yang berdiri tepat saat Vali keluar dari gerbang tersebut. "Dan kau selalu terenyum seperti itu? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Ck, diam kau, _kitsune_ sialan!"

Sang _kitsune_ itu tertawa keras mendengar umpatan dari Vali. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati sang iblis keturunan _Lucifer_ itu. "Kau menjadi orang yang romantic sekarang, hm?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Naruto. Ini urusanku…" balas Vali sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Naruto dengan seringai maniak miliknya. "… Kau urus adikmu dan Elis itu. Aku akan urus Rias Gremory dan…"

"Ternyata kau disini nyaa~."

 **('-'… Scene Break! …'-')**

Disebuah café, terlihat dua sosok berbeda warna rambut. Namun, tubuh mereka sangat seksi seperti model papan atas. Mereka berdua sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati _Milkshake chocolate_.

"Elis, apa kita sudah terlibat kedalam masalah tiga fraksi akhirat?" tanya Naruko dengan tatapan sendu miliknya. "Padahal aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam masalah itu."

Elis menyesap kembali minumannya, ia pun menatap gadis pirang yang ada di depannya itu. "Aku juga tidak mau ikut campur, Naruko _._ Masalah itu terlalu rumit bagiku. Aku yakin, kalau kita akan keluar dari masalah itu."

"Tapi, aku takut…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ada aku, Naruto, dan Vali yang akan selalu bersama. Kami akan selalu melindungi satu sama lain," ujar Elis menenangkan Naruko. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uangnya. "Ayo kita pulang! Naruto pasti menunggu kita." Naruko tersenyum dan berdiri mengikuti Elis yang keluar dari café tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah?" tanya Naruko.

"Itu… sebenarnya aku ingin berlatih menyempurnakan _Balance Break_ milikku. Namun, Naruto dan Azazel terlihat sangat sibuk. Vali juga. Dan—"

"Wah, wah. Siapa yang kutemukan? _Kitsune_ perempuan dan juga pemilik _Booster Gear_?" ujar seorang pria dengan tombak yang dipegangnya. Ia memakai pakaian khas China.

Naruko dan Elis terlihat bersiaga akan kedatangan pria dengan pakaian China tersebut. "Siapa kau? Mau apa kau dengan kami?" seru Elis kepada orang itu.

Pria itu menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Elis. "Perkenalkan, namaku Cao-cao. Keturunan dari Cao Mangde yang tercatat di _Book of the Three Kingdom._ Dan aku kemari ingin merekrut kalian untuk masuk kedalam _Khaos Bri—"_

" _Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"_ Sosok naga air muncul di tengah kota Kuoh. Para warga yang berada disana berlari ketakutan. Sementara itu, Elis, Naruko, dan Cao cao terlihat terkejut dengan kemunculan naga air tersebut.

"Ck, siapa lagi sekarang?" Naruko mendecih tidak suka. "Keluarlah kau! Jangan bersembunyi seperti pengecut!"

"Khukhukhu, kau berani juga, nona." Seorang pria dengan wajah layaknya hiu dengan jubah bermotif awan merah muncul dari atap sebuah gedung. Ketiga orang yang berada di bawah menatap atas gedung tersebut. "Serang pria itu naga air!" perintah pria itu kepada naga air ciptaannya.

Cao cao mendecih tidak suka. Ia melompat kebelakang menghindari naga air yang diciptakan oleh pria hiu itu. "Akatsuki… Kalian jangan mengganggu tujuanku!"

"Jadi benar, tujuanmu adalah melenyapkan eksistensi makhluk supernatural?" seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah darah dan jubah Akatsukinya, muncul dari belakang Naruko dan Elis. "Kalian berdua jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan melukai kalian."

" _Master Genjutsu_ , Uchiha Itachi. Ternyata kau masuk ke dalam Akatsuki. Aku tidak menyangka itu," ujar Cao cao menyeringai. Ia pun berjalan mundur kebelakang. "Aku akan kembali dan memusnahkan eksistensi supranatural."

"Nah, sekarang serahkan _Kyuubi_ kepada kami!" perintah Itachi dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap Naruko dan Elis dengan _Sharingan_ miliknya. "Kisame, turunkan senjatamu!"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan _tousan_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Naruko yang saat ini kesal dengan pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Kami hanya ingin _Kyuubi_ itu sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu tahu akan urusan kami. Kisame, kita pergi!" Naruko mendecih kesal saat Itachi dan Kisame menghilang ditelan asap berwarna putih.

"Elis, kita akan kembali ke Kyoto secepatnya!"

 **('-'…. Time Skip! …. Arc: Excalibur … '-')**

"Hahahahaha, kalian hanyalah sekumpulan sampah! Adik dari raja iblis. Kau sangat lemah sekali," ujar seorang pria yang sedang duduk melayang. Warna tubuhnya sangat pucat serta warna matanya merah darah. "Aku akan menyulut perang kembali…"

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah darah hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka akan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan perang tersulut lagi! Tidak akan! Aku, Rias Gremory. Akan mengalahkanmu, Kokabiel!"

"Heh! Mengalahkanku? Mendekatiku saja tidak bisa. Namun, _peerage_ milikmu cukup unik. Pengguna pedang iblis-suci, lalu Shinobi dari Konoha, dan juga… putri dari Baraqiel. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menjadi seorang iblis dari Gremory."

"Kau…. Jangan sebut nama itu, dasar sialan!" Akeno, yang mendengar nama ayah kandungnya di ucapkan oleh Kokabiel. Langsung menyerang sang gagak itu dengan sihir petir miliknya.

Diluar _kekkai_ yang diciptakan oleh Sona Sitri. Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam serta dua telinga menempel di atas kepalanya. Mereka bertiga sedang mengamati bagaimana cara bertarung dari seorang Kokabiel.

"Yah, kita diperbolehkan membunuh Kokabiel oleh Azazel. Jadi, kita akan diberi tambahan bonus oleh gubernur sialan itu. Aku tidak sabar membunuhnya…" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan. "Nah Vali. Kau atau aku yang menyerang duluan. Lalu, kucing sialan ini… kenapa kau mengikut sertakan?"

"Apa katamu, rubah busuk? Kau mau cari gara-gara!?"

"Tenanglah Kuroka. Naruto, kau juga jangan memulai lagi," tegur Vali kepada dua orang yang berada disampingnya itu. "Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak pulang Naruto. Pasti kau akan dipenjara nanti…"

"Sialan!"

Vali tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Naruto, sedangkan Kuroka hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Kita berdua yang akan kesana. Kuroka, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan segera membereskan gagak bangsat itu." Kuroka mengangguk lalu duduk di atas dahan pohon.

"Sampai jumpa, kucing jalanan~." Naruto masuk kedalam _Adult Form_. Ia kemudian melompat tinggi untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kuroka, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kuroka mengangguk sekali lagi saat Vali mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya. _"Balance Break!_ "

 **[Vanishin Dragon, Balance Break!]**

Seketika itu, tubuh Vali diselimuti oleh armor yang sama saat dia melawan Raiser. "Aku pergi, Kuroka."

"Hati-hati, Vali!"

Kembali ke Kuoh Academy. Rias dan kelompoknya masih menyerang Kokabiel, mulai dari Menma yang mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Lalu, Kiba dan Xenovia, dan yang terakhir Akeno serta Rias itu sendiri. Sementara itu, Koneko sedang menjaga Asia yang sedang pingsan karena mendengar kalau _Kami-sama_ (Anime) telah meninggal di _Great War_.

"Hahahahaha, kalian tidak akan bisa melukaiku sejengkalpun," ujar Kokabiel dengan nada sombong. Ia terus saja menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh kelompok Gremory. "Biarkan aku membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu." Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang berukuran raksasa. Ia akan melemparkan tombak tersebut kepada kelompok Gremory. "Mati kalian, Iblis rendahan!" Kokabiel melemparkan tombaknya langsung kepada kelompok Gremory.

" _Hiken!"_

' **Blarr'**

Sebuah pukulan api, memblok serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kokabiel. Sang gagak itupun mengerang marah karena serangannya digagalkan oleh seseorang. "Siapa yang menghalangi tujuanku!?"

"Kokabiel, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu disini," ujar Naruto yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kokabiel yang sedang terbang. " _Hakuryuukou_ akan kemari. Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu, Kokabiel. _Katon no Yoroi! Hiken!"_ Naruto kembali mengeluarkan pukulan apinya, namun tubuhnya sudah dilapisi oleh api _kitsune_ miliknya. Ia memukul tepat di punggung Kokabiel hingga tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Arrghhhh! Sialan kau _kitsune!_ " seru Kokabiel marah. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menciptakan dua buah tombak cahaya. "Sekarang, kau harus mati!" ujarnya yang kemudian melesat terbang menuju Naruto yang masih melayang.

' **Trankk'**

Kuku tajam milik Naruto memblok serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kokabiel, sang gagak itu menggeram. Ia kemudian menendang perut Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, Naruto bisa membaca serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel. Pemuda itu menggunakan beberapa ekornya untuk melilit kaki milik Kokabiel. "Kau jendral, namun sangat ceroboh, apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Ck, jangan meremehkanku!" Kokabiel mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu terbang mundur untuk menciptakan tombak cahaya yang sangat banyak. "Kau akan—"

" _Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_ dari kejauhan, Menma mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu miliknya. Sang Shinobi itu terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut. "Naruto- _san_ , cepat kalahkan gagak tersebut!" Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu menyeringai menatap Kokabiel.

Sementara itu, sang jendral hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka, lalu menghindari seranga yang dilancarkan oleh Menma. "Ck, dasar bocah teng—"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melukai bidak milikku!" ucapan Kokabiel terpotong oleh seruan dari Rias. Gadis Gremory tersebut menciptakan lingkaran sihir, ia akan menyerang Kokabiel dengan kekuatan penuh miliknya. "Terimalah seranganku!" Rias menyerang Kokabiel menggunakan _Power of Destruction_ miliknya.

Kokabiel sendiri hanya menyeringai sembari menepis serangan milik Rias. "Hahahaha, kau adik raja iblis _Lucifer_. Namun sangatlah lemah, kau—"

"Tutup mulutmu itu, gagak!" sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan turun dari atas Kuoh Academy. Cahaya tersebut menghancurkan kubah yang dibuat oleh Team Sona, membuat Sona Sitri dan bidak miliknya terpental cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri.

"Kau terlambat, Vali. Hampir saja gadismu itu di serang oleh gagak." Ejek Naruto yang masih terbang di belakang Kokabiel, ia melihat sekilas Vali yang memakai armor miliknya. "Sekarang kita bisa membuat _combo_ … _Hiken!"_ dengan cepat, Naruto menyerang Kokabiel dari belakang. Ia menggunakan tinju api miliknya.

' **Trank!'**

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, _kitsune_!" Kokabiel tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan kedua pedang cahayanya, dan memblok serangan Naruto. "Aku akan mendeklarasikan—Arrrgghhh!"

"Kau tidak akan mendeklarasikan apapun, gagak." Ujar Vali dengan santai, ia sekarang sedang menarik sayap yang dimiliki oleh Kokabiel dengan kasarnya. "Sebaiknya kalian menjauh dari tempat ini. Rias Gremory, aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikitpun." Rias hanya diam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau, dari maniac menjadi seorang pria romantic. Mengejutkan." Ejek Naruto. Ia kemudian menendang tubuh Kokabiel, sehingga tubuh gagak tersebut terdorong ke belakang.

Vali sendiri sudah siap dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Kokabiel, membuat tulang belakang Kokabiel patah serta mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Hn, kita bunuh sekarang, dan ambil bayaran tersebut!"

"Dasar mata duitan!" Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya, aliran listrik mulai muncul dari kedua tangannya. Sementara Vali menyiapkan dua buah bola cahaya dengan ukuran bola sepak. _"Raiju Tsuiga!"_ Naruto menyerukan nama teknik yang dikeluarkannya, seekor hewan dalam mitologi Jepang yang menyerupai rubah. Sedangkan Vali menembakkan dua buah bola cahaya miliknya tepat di atas Kokabiel.

"Si-sialan, kalian!?"

' **Blarr'**

Tubuh Kokabiel langsung menghilang menjadi serpihan saat kedua serangan tersebut mengenai dirinya.

Rias dan yang lain menatap dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan kagum. " _Buchou_ , kau tidak salah pilih pendamping. Dia sangat kuat." Puji Menma sekaligus menggoda sang _king._ Rias yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik menatap Menma dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

Vali sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum didalam topeng baju zirah yang digunakannya. "Rias Gremory. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, di suatu tempat."

"Kita pergi, Vali." Ujar Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, "Berhati-hatilah kalian semua!"

 **('-'… Scene Break! Naruto's Apartement …'-')**

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto yang membuka pintu apartemen miliknya.

Dari arah dalam terdengar suara derapan kaki. "Selamat datang, Kakak!" balas Naruko yang kemudian melompat memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Kau kemana saja sih? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak pulang."

"Aku hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Azazel bersama Vali." Balas Naruto, ia pun mencium bibir ranum milik adiknya dengan mesranya.

"Ck, dasar _Siscon!_ Kuroka, ayo masuk!"

Naruko terkejut, kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. "Kuroka? Siapa itu?"

"Dia kucing jalanan yang dirindukan oleh Vali. Sudah, hiraukan saja. Mana Elis?"

"Elis sedang tidur dikamar kita. Lalu, Kuroka tidur dimana?" tanya Naruko dengan polosnya. "Kamar kita kan hanya ada dua? Apa dia harus satu kamar dengan Vali?"

"Ya, dia satu kamar denganku. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Vali yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku tidak akan memperkosanya."

"Aku mau diperkosa olehmu, nyaa~."

Vali menepuk jidatnya, lalu masuk tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dari Kuroka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengo mendengarnya. "Perkosa darimana? Vali sendiri terobsesi dengan pantatnya Rias." Ujar Naruto yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Vali. Ia kemudian mengernyit heran, "Naruko, kenapa kau memelukku dengan erat? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Akatsuki… mereka mengincar _tousan_ …" balas Naruko lirih.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Dia kemudian menatap Naruko dengan intens, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka?" Naruko menggelengkan kepalnya, ia tambah mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap kakak kembarnya tersebut. "Syukurlah. Kita harus kembali ke Kyoto segera. Aku tidak mau Kurama tertangkap."

"Yah, kita juga mengajak Elis dan Vali—"

"Naruto, aku masih ada satu misi dengan Azazel. Jadi, aku tidak ikut ke Kyoto." Seru Vali dari dalam kamarnya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan merusak apartemen milikmu ini."

"Yah, dan tolong kau isi kulkas selama aku pergi!" Vali hanya mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebagai jawabannya. "Kita akan menyiapkan perbekalan. Besok kita berangkat." Naruko mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakak, sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pipi Naruto, gadis itu kemudian lari menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan. "Dasar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, tidak ada lemon. Mungkin beberapa Chapter lagi~

Kayaknya Fict saya terlalu focus ke Romance, apa itu benar Shinsekiryuutei? '-') saya jadi sangsi sendiri dengan Fict ini. Apa saya harus menggantinya dengan Genre Romance/Adventure? Wait? Ini sudah Romance/Adventure ya? *digeplak*

Nah, untuk masalah Vali Lucifer. Saya sengaja membuatnya menjadi seorang yang romantic, memang sih kesannya jelek. Namun, itu sudah saya atur demikian rupa. Sifat maniaknya tidak saya hilangkan loh.

Lalu, Arc pertemuan tiga Fraksi nanti akan saya Skip dan diganti dengan Arc baru. **Welcome to Kyoto**. Elis, Naruko, dan Naruto yang akan menjadi Chara Utama kali ini. Sementara Vali, dan Kuroka, mereka berdua akan berada di Arc pertemuan tiga Fraksi.

Untuk masalah Chapter ini. Saya menonjolkan beberapa Chara. Mungkin yang paling menonjol adalah Vali. Karena dia Chara utama bersama Naruko, Naruto dan Elis.

Oke, untuk Chapter besok…. Entah kapan jadinya…. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan menjadi seorang manager toko. Kalau ada yang tanya Legendary Devil Hunter, bisa bantu jadi Assistant saya? *tempelin kertas lowongan pekerjaan* Kalau ada yang minat! PM saya, kay?

Segitu aja. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. _**Flame? Saya akan hapus! Kalau itu membangun—singkatnya Kritik. Saya akan terima!**_

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.**

 **Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, HalfGodlike!Naruko, Good!Godlike!Vali, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko. Vali x Rias x Kuroka?**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Family.**

 **Rate: M for Adult Theme.**

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **Summary:** Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune, atau rubah dengan ekor Sembilan. Mereka berdua pergi dari Kyoto menuju ke Kuoh untuk mencari suasana baru, namun suasana itu berubah menjadi bencana saat mereka bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei, yang adalah seorang gadis mesum tingkat akut.

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover**_

 **A/N:** Yo! Ketemu lagi. Hm, Chapter ini akan saya tambahin beberapa adegan Fight walaupun tidak banyak. Oke, mari kita lanjut! _**Flame? Go to hell!**_

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

"Bwaaahh!... Bwaaahhh!" Bicara.

'Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!' Batin.

" _Bwaahh! Bwahh!" Jutsu/ tehnik/Flasback._

 **[Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!] Sacred Gear/ Bijuu**

" **Bwaahhh! Bwaahhh!" Sacred Gear/ Bijuu Talk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Welcome to Kyoto**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Warn: Lemon! Banyak kata-kata Vulgar disini. Jadi, jangan heran! Tunggu? Lemon? Bukan, mungkin hanya imajinasi kalian…**

 **Naruto Pov**

Pulang kampung. Haa~h, sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke Kyoto. Tempat para _kitsune_ berada, disana juga ada sebuah desa Ninja yang sangat tersembunyi bagi masyarakat awam.

Oke, kita abaikan hal itu. Sekarang ini aku sedang menyiapkan beberapa perbekalan yang ada. Elis, meminta bantuan kepada Rias Gremory untuk membuat dirinya mendapatkan cuti selama beberapa minggu ke Kyoto, dan Rias menyetujuinya. Karena kami pernah membantu Menma yang notabenya adalah bidak _Pawn_ milik Rias Gremory.

Sedangkan Naruko. Dia masih setia dengan pakaian seksi miliknya. Bikini, Bra, celana dalam. Ugh! Itu membuat Libidoku naik. "Naruko, apa kau akan terus berurusan dengan pakaianmu?" tanyaku yang masih memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang dibutuhkan. Naruko menatapku dengan pandangan mesum. Ia kemudian mendekat kepadaku. _Damn!_ Dia lebih seksi dari apa yang aku bayangkan tadi. Tunggu dulu? Aku…. Membayangkan Naruko? Ya ampun, aku sudah terkontaminasi dengan pikiran mesum milik Elis. "Naruko! Kenapa kau telanjang seperti itu!?" dia seperti kucing yang berada dalam musim kawin.

"Hm? Apa kakak tidak suka kalau aku telanjang seperti ini?" _Damn!_ Dia belajar darimana? Bibir sensualnya itu… Ck, akan aku perkosa Elis! "Kakak~~. Kenapa diam? Apa kau malu?" Sialan! Aku ingin sekali menginjak wajah Azazel bila bertemu. Yah, alasannya karena... Oke, ini sudah melenceng! "Kak~~," dia kembali berujar dengan sensual. Demi celana dalam Kurama. Aku akan langsung terjun ke jurang bila bertemu adikku yang sangat mesum ini!

"Na-naruko… sebaiknya kau jangan mendekat! Atau—"

"Atau apa, kakak? Aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana kita _bercinta_ sekali lagi~." Sial! Dia sangat seksi sekarang ini. Suaranya yang bisa dibilang sangat imut itu. Arghh! Akal sehatku saat ini sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Musim kawin _kitsune_ masih berapa lama lagi sih?

Aku sendiri terus mundur sampai menyentuh ujung ranjang tempat tidur kami. Aku terdesak. "Ka-kau… mau memperkosa aku!? A-aku ini Kakakmu!?"

"Aku tidak peduli~. Semua orang menganggapmu kakakku. Namun, berbeda denganku." Lidahnya keluar dan membasahi bibirnya yang seksi. Ugh! Serangan mental menderaku. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai lelaki tampan yang sangat aku kagumi, dan aku cintai. Aku sudah tidak sabar…" dia tertawa. Dia tertawa kesetanan. "Kak~~~."

 **Normal Pov.**

Naruto semakin terdesak saat Naruko menempelkan tubuhnya di tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu merinding seketika saat Naruko mengelus lembut gundukan yang berada di dalam celananya.

"He-hey… Umpphh…" tanpa persetujuan Naruto. Naruko mencium bibir kakaknya dengan sangat mesranya. Naruto sendiri sedikit memberontak saat Naruko menciumnya, namun ia pasrah dengan gadis yang adalah adik kembarnya itu.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh adiknya. Tangan kanan miliknya mulai meremas gundukan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat besar Naruko, membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan,

Naruko menarik wajahnya dari wajah sang kakak. Ia kemudian mendorong Naruto untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Dengan cepat, Naruko mengulum kejantanan Naruto dengan rakus. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mendesah sambil menutup matanya, ia sangat menikmati perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

"Jadi, _kitsune_ itu memperbolehkan hubungan sedarah? Aku terkejut melihatnya," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kedua telinga kucing miliknya. Duo Naru langsung menatap orang yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Kuroka. Kau jangan ganggu mereka berdua. Maaf, aku akan membawa kucing ini keluar," ujar Vali yang memegang pinggul Kuroka, lalu membawanya pergi seperti membawa sebuah karung beras. "Permisi…" Vali berjalan keluar, sesekali ia memegang pantat Kuroka.

Duo Naru itu hanya bisa diam mematung melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

 **\\('-'… Time Skip …'-')/**

Di rumah Kurama. Rumah Tradisional bagi pemimpin dari para _Youkai kitsune_ yang berada di Kyoto. Rubah yang sekarang ini berwujud seorang lelaki tersebut sedang memasak sebuah hidangan untuk mereka makan siang. Yah, walaupun lelaki, dia tetap ingin menyenangkan hati sang istri. Yasaka, serta anaknya, Kunou.

"Kurama, apa kau sudah selesai memasaknya?" tanya Yasaka kepada sang suami. "Kunou sudah lama menunggu."

Kurama menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memperhatikan masakannya. "Tenanglah, aku masih membuaat sup _miso_. Oh ya, aku dengar Naruto dan Naruko akan pulang. Apa kita sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka?"

"Hm? Sepertinya sudah, aku sedikit sangsi kalau mereka merindukan kampung halaman. Padahal mereka masih beberpa bulan di kota Kuoh. Tunggu? Apa mereka terlibat konflik tiga fraksi?"

Kurama tertawa sambil menuangkan sup tersebut ke dalam mangkok. "Kau tahu, Naruto sangat malas ketika mendengar perdamaian ataupun peperangan. Kalaupun dia suka perang, dia pasti akan meminta bayaran. Secara dia mata duitan." Balas Kurama sambil membawa tiga mangkuk ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia. "Kunou, tolong tata semua makanan yang sudah aku siapkan disana!"

"Baik, Ayah!" gadis yang sekarang ini berusia lima belas tahun ini berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan yang sudah disapkan oleh ayahnya.

 **Ting… Tong… Ting… Brakk… Tong…!**

"Sialan, siapa yang menggebrak pintu itu!?" umpat Kurama yang masih menata meja makan. Lelaki _kitsune_ itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. "Ternyata…"

" _Tousan_ , aku pulang!" ucapan Kurama terpotong oleh seruan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ia berlari menyusuri semua ruangan untuk memeluk orang tuanya. " _Kaachan,_ Kunou- _chan_ dimana kalian?" gadis itu kembali berseru tanpa memperhatikan Kurama yang masih tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Kurama mengumpat kembali saat anak perempuannya itu dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menyapa ayahnya terlebih dahulu. "Seharusnya—"

"Aku pulang, Ayah." Ujar Naruto dengan datar, ia berjalan menuju Kurama yang masih kesal terhadap Naruko, dibelakang Naruto ada Elis yang tertidur di punggung lebar pemuda itu. "Aku akan ke kamar menidurkan gadis ini. Jadi…. Permisi." Pemuda itu berjalan seraya meminta izin untuk langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Hm? Kau menemukan pasanganmu? Apa Naruko tidak cukup?" Tanya Kurama berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar. "Ya, dan dia adalah seorang manusia biasa yang diberkahi _Sacred Gear_ oleh _Kamisama_. Lebih baik aku menidurkan dia terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tunggu di meja makan, Naruto." pemuda pirang itu mengangguk akan ucapan dari ayahnya.

 **\\('-'… Scene Break! …'-')/**

 **Naruto Pov!**

Aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku untuk meletakkan tubuh Elis di atas kasur. Dia tertidur saat dalam perjalanan kemari, awalnya ia hanya lelah karena terlalu lama duduk dikursi penumpang atau—sudahlah! Tapi, aku masih heran dengan dia yang mengantuk saat perjalanan menuju kemari?

Elis sudah aku letakkan di atas ranjang tidur milikku bersama Naruko. Yah, sampai sekarang aku dan Naruko tidur seranjang. Tunggu! Di Kuoh kan… Sudahlah. Aku menatap wajah putih miliknya, gadis ini sangat cantik, tubuhnya pun menyamai tubuh Naruko.

Entah kenapa tangan kananku mulai mengelus pipi halus milik Elis. Gadis ini sangat cantik bila sedang tidur. "Namun sayang, kau terlalu mesum seperti Naruko." Ujarku sambil tertawa geli.

Aku masih saja mengelus permukaan kulit halus nan putih milik Elis, aku ketagihan mengelus pipinya tersebut. Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Pakaian yang aku kenakan sekarang sudah terbuang di lantai kamarku. "Ugh! Aku seperti orang bejat."

"Kau memang sangat bejat sekarang, Kakak."

Tubuhku membatu, aku terkejut dengan suara perempuan yang berada di belakangku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menoleh ke belakang. Air liurku sulit sekali untuk ditelan. "A-ah, Naru- _chan_ , sedang apa kau disini?" aku bisa melihat Naruko yang berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum mesum miliknya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat terkejut sekarang ini. "Naru- _chan_! Kenapa kau telanjang!?"

"Engghh… Naruto? Dimana aku?"

"E-Elis!?" aku melihat Elis yang mengusap matanya. Ia pasti terbangun karena teriakanku tadi. "Se-sebaiknya…"

"Kakak~~,"

Sial! Dia menggodaku lagi. Aku melihat Elis, dia memandangiku dengan pandangan polos!? Ini seperti memilih mana bidadari yang paling cantik. Arrgghh! Sial! "Elis, mandilah terlebih dahulu, dan Naruko. Kamu pakai baju sekarang juga. Kita akan makan malam bersama Kurama dan _kaachan_."

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato.**

Desa Konoha. Salah satu dari lima desa besar, desa Konoha adalah desa yang paling kuat dari kelima desa yang lain. Desa ini dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Banyak sekali Prodigy yang ada di desa ini, salah satunya adalah anggota Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi. Dia mantan kapten Anbu serta pembantai clan Uchiha yang menyisahkan adik kandungnya.

Konoha saat ini dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Dia adalah salah satu Prodigy yang ada di Konoha. Minato memiliki seorang putra yang sekarang ini menjadi salah satu Peerage dari Rias Gremory. Pria itu sedikit sedih kala mendengar anaknya menjadi Iblis. Namun, rasa sedihnya itu mulai menghilang kala istrinya—Kushina Uzumaki hamil anak kedua.

"Kertas sialan. Kenapa selalu ada kertas seperti ini sih?" gerutu Minato yang sekarang ini mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Disampingnya ada Sandaime Hokage yang kadang membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. " _Sandaime-sama_ , bagaimana keadaan Menma saat ini?" tanya Minato kepada sang _Sandaime_.

Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sang _Sandaime_ itu menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap, kemudian menjawab. "Dia baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia melawan salah satu Jendral malaikat jatuh bersama dengan _King_ nya, dan dari yang aku lihat. Menmasekarang bertambah kuat, ia mungkin bisa mengendalikan _Hachibi_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya."

"Begitukah? Aku juga mendengar kalau Naruto- _sama_ membantu Menma saat melawan Malaikat jatuh itu?" Hiruzen mengangguk akan perkataan Minato. "Naruto- _sama_ memang sangat hebat,"

" _Yondaime-sama_ , ada surat dari pemimpin _Youkai Kitsune_." Salah satu Shinobi Konoha baru saja datang membawakan sebuah surat dari Kurama no Kyuubi. Shinobi tersebut langsung memberikannya kepada Minato yang duduk di kursi Hokage.

"Baik, terimakasih telah menyampaikannya, kau boleh pergi!" Sang Shinobi itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Minato membuka surat tersebut, wajahnya mulai sedikit khawatir. "Akatsuki telah bergerak. Jiraiya- _sensei_ juga belum memberikan informasi apapun. Aku khawatir Menma tertangkap oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki."

"Disana masih ada Sirzech Lucifer- _dono_ dan Azazel- _dono_. Jangan khawatirkan Menma. Naruto- _sama_ , serta Naruko- _sama_ juga berada disana, walaupun mereka pulang kampung sekarang ini." Minato menatap tajam Hiruzen, "Vali- _dono_ akan selalu mengawasi Menma disana."

Minato menghela nafas lega. "Shikaku!" seru Minato membangunkan orang yang tidur di sofa panjang di samping pintu masuk kantor Hokage itu. Orang yang dipanggil Shikaku itu langsung berdiri. "Dasar pemalas. Aku mau kau memanggil Team Kakashi, serta salah satu Anbu bawahan Kakashi sekarang juga!"

"Baik Hokage- _sama_!" Shikaku pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Minato dan Hiruzen menghela nafas lelah karena kelakuan dari pemimpin sekaligus sekertaris dari Clan Nara tersebut.

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

 **Dengan Elis yang sekarang ini berada di hutan pinggiran kota Kyoto.**

 **[Boost!]**

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Elis yang sekarang ini sudah mengeluarkan _Booster Gear_ miliknya. Ia bersiaga karena ada empat orang aneh sedang menghalangi jalannya. "Kenapa kalian menghalangiku?"

"Kami? Kami hanya ingin menangkapmu. Karena auramu sangat mirip dengan pemimpin Khaos Brigade." Balas salah satu orang yang menghalangi jalan Elis. Ia memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kau bisa menyerahkan diri dengan damai."

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin menangkapku karena aura yang aku miliki sama seperti pemimpin Khaos Brigade? Itu tidak akan terjadi, _Dragon Shot!"_ Elis menembakkan bola berwarna hijau miliknya ke arah empat orang tersebut.

Sementara dua orang mengangguk lalu merapal sebuah segel tangan. " _Doton: Doryuheki!,". "Mokuton: Mokujouheki!"_ Dinding kayu dilapisi dinding tanah melindungi ke empat orang itu. Elis mendecih tidak suka saat melihat serangannya gagal mengenai musuhnya.

" _Shanaroo!"_ seorang gadis berambut pink melompat dari balik dinding pelindung itu untuk menyerang Elis dari atas.

Elis menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang. Gadis coklat itu bisa melihat kalau tempat yang tadi dipijaknya sudah hancur. 'Gila! Dia bisa menghancurkan tanah. Apa mungkin dia bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung sepertiku?' batin Elis sedikit Narsis. Ia kemudian menyiapkan beberapa bola api untuk dilemparkan kepada para penghalang tersebut. "Sekarang giliranku! _Fire Ball!"_

" _Katon: Endan!"_ pemuda berambut Raven muncul dan menyerang balik dengan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sakura, menyingkir. Biar Yamato yang menangkapnya!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menyingkir, kemudian dia digantikan oleh orang yang bernama Yamato.

" _Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu!"_

Elis terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Yamato. Gadis itu masuk kedalam penjara kayu milik Yamato. "Sial! Hey, keluarkan aku dari sini! Woi!"

"Kami tidak akan mengeluarkanmu sebelum kau mengaku kalau kau dari Chaos Brigade." Ujar pria dengan rambut putih keperakan miliknya.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku ini bukan anggota organisasi itu!"

"Kami tidak percaya akan hal itu. Dari auramu saja—"

"Cepat lepaskan gadisku, atau kalian akan aku bakar sampai menjadi abu!" sebuah suara baritone nan dingin mengintrupsi mereka berempat. "Apa ini murid dari _Yondaime Hokage_? Menyedihkan." Cerca orang tersebut.

Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Elis yang berada di penjara kayu milik Yamato. "Na-naruto!? Kenapa kau berada disini!? Da-dan apa yang kau maksud gadismu, hm!?" tanya Elis dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

Naruto turun dari dahan pohon kemudian mendekati Elis yang masih terkurung. "Memang benar. Kau kan gadisku, dan kenapa kau keluar rumah sendirian?" Ujar Naruto, ia kemudian mengumpulkan energy _Touki_ di tangannya. _"Hiken!"_ ia menghancurkan penjara kayu milik Yamato.

"Apa yang—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Elis disakiti oleh siapapun. Walaupun yang menyuruh adalah _Yondaime Hokage._ " Ujar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuh Elis kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau akan aman dipelukanku." Wajah Elis merona seketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kalian Shinobi yang dikirim oleh _Yondaime?"_

Mereka berempat terkejut, terutama pria dengan rambut siver. Kemudian mereka semua membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat kepada Naruto. "Maafkan kami yang telah melukai gadis anda, Naruto- _sama!"_ ujar pria berambut silver, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Kakashi Hatake."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Yamato."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Elis mengerutkan alisnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan marga Uchiha. "Kau… apanya Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Elis, membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Aku… adik yang tidak berguna baginya…" Ucap Sasuke ambigu. Kepalanya menunduk, giginya mulai bergemelatuk. "Kau… Kenapa kau tahu tentang kakakku!?" sang Uchiha itu menatap Elis dengan mata yang berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Sementara Naruto sendiri memeluk Elis dengan erat, seakan tidak dia tidak mau Elis sampai terluka sama sekali. "Bisa hentikan tatapan tajam milikmu itu, Uchiha? Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan tajam milikmu itu. Tatapamu itu seolah akan menatangku bertarung." Balas Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Aura Naruto mulai menguar, ia akan segera murka.

"Naruto… tenanglah…" ujar Elis menenangkan Naruto. Gadis coklat itu menatap orang yang dicintainya dengan tatapan Khawatir. "Uchiha- _san_ , aku hanya bertemu dengan dia bersama dengan adik Naruto." Naruto dan Elis bisa mendengar decihan kesal yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Maaf atas kelakukan murid saya, Naruto- _sama_." Ujar Kakashi mewakili Sasuke yang tadi sempat marah. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Naruto memenjamkan matanya untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang sedikit kacau akibat Elis yang terkepung oleh mereka berempat, "Aku maafkan. Tapi, kalau salah satu muridmu atau rekanmu itu menyakiti Elis. Aku akan langsung membakar kalian sampai menjadi abu." Mereka semua berkeringat dingin mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang baru saja dilontarkan. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, sayang…"

Elis mencubit pinggang Naruto membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kita didepan umum, dasar bodoh." Ujar Elis yang wajahnya sekarang ini sudah memerah.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ejekan Elis. Ia pun mengelus kepala coklat milik gadis itu, lalu menatap empat orang yang berada didepannya. "Baik, kalian ikut aku ke rumah Kurama." Mereka semua mengangguk paham. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Elis mengangguk disertai wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon. "Sepertinya… akan sulit." Gumam pemuda tersebut. Ia kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory.

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

 **Rumah Kurama!**

Empat Shinobi dari Konoha itu sekarang berada di rumah Kurama. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Kurama sendiri berada didepan mereka, disampingnya ada sang Istri, Yasaka. Sementara Naruto dan yang lain, berada di kamar untuk menjaga Kunou yang sedang tertidur.

"Yasaka- _sama_ , kami kemari untuk ikut bersama Naruto- _sama_ ke kota Kuoh." Ujar Kakashi yang membuka pembicaraan. Ia meminta izin kepada Yasaka dan Kurama untuk ikut bersama Naruto ke kota Kuoh.

"Kalau kalian tinggal disana. Resikonya sangat besar, karena disana ada tiga fraksi yang mungkin bisa membahayakan kalian, serta Chaos Brigade." ujar Yasaka menasihati Kakashi yang akan ikut bersama Naruto. "Kalian disana juga akan bertemu Menma yang sudah menjadi Iblis. Walaupun dia masih mempunyai _Touki atau Senjutsu."_

"Kita kesana memakai _Teleport_ milikku. _Hiraishin_." Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Mereka berempat sedikit terkejut karena salah satu _Jutsu_ yang dimiliki oleh Minato bisa digunakan oleh Naruto. "Jangan heran, aku yang mengajari _Nidaime_ serta _Yondaime Hokage._ " Semua orang mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. "Bercanda. Aku menciptakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari mereka berdua. Walaupun, kedua orang itu yang mendahuluiku."

' _Deg!'_

" _Kakak, ada penyusup!"_ ujar Naruko yang terhubung dengan Naruto melalui telepati. " _Mereka hanya berdua saja. Sepertinya bukan Itachi."_

" _Baik, kakak akan membereskannya. Kamu tunggu disini untuk menjaga yang lain."_ Naruto memutuskan kontak telepatinya terhadap Naruko. Ia menatap yang lain, "Aku akan membereskan anggota Akatsuki ini, kalian tunggulah disini. " Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar, tidak lupa ia mendeteksi dimana anggota Akatsuki itu masuk.

"Kami akan ikut!"

"Tidak Kakashi. Kalian beristirahatlah, aku tahu kalau Chakra kalian berkurang setelah perjalanan dan bertarung melawan Elis." Balas Naruto sembari menutup pintunya. Tubuh dari pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi _Adult Form_ dengan api _Kitsune_ yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Didalam kamar Naruto. Elis serta Naruko sedang menyiapkan beberapa senjata yang bisa dibawa untuk membantu Naruto. "Kenapa kita membawa senjata? Kalian berdua kan punya cakar serta pedang Naga tersebut." ujar Elis yang sekarang ini sudah menyiapkan _Booster Gear_ miliknya.

Naruko menoleh, lalu tersenyum kepada Elis. "Ini senjata milikku sendiri. Kau boleh memakainya." Naruko menyerahkan sebuah tongkat dengan panjang 1 meter lebih. "Kau kalahkan salah satu di antara Anggota Akatsuki. Aku akan berada dibelakang untuk mensupport kalian."

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang." Naruko dan Elis keluar dari kamar itu, mereka berlari menuju rumah bagian samping yang mempunyai lapangan luas. Disana sudah ada Naruto yang menatap dua orang dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Kalian sudah datang? Naruko, kamu gunakan sihir penyembuhan untuk menyembuhkan luka kita. Elis, kau lawan orang yang mempunyai sabit itu. Aku akan lawan orang bercadar itu!" perintah Naruto kepada dua orang yang dicintainya. "Kalian berhati-hatilah!" Elis dan Naruto berlari menuju dua orang tersebut, mereka berdua bersiap untuk melawan keduanya. Sementara Naruko menyiapkan bersiap dengan wujud _Adult_ miliknya.

"Mereka adalah anak dari Kyuubi, dan kita akan melawan mereka. Hidan, kau bisa mengalahkan yang membawa tongkat itu?"

"Kau meremehkanku, Kakuzu? Mereka seperti lalat bagiku, dan aku akan mempersembahkan mereka kepada Jashin- _sama_!"

"Ck, kau dengan dewa bodohmu itu." Ejek Kakazu, ia kemudian berlari menuju Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah memanjang. "Serahkan Kyuubi pada kami, bocah kuning!"

"Tidak akan! _Hiken!"_ Naruto melompat tinggi untuk memukul Kakuzu dengan pukulan api miliknya. Sementara itu, Kakuzu menghindarinya dengan berlari kedepan untuk menghindarinya. "Cih!" Naruto mendecih kesal karena Kakuzu menghindari serangannya.

Kakuzu kembali memanjangkan tangannya untuk menyerang Naruto. Sulur-sulur yang berada di tangan tersebut mulai memanjang untuk menangkap Naruto. "Tenanglah kau bocah kuning. Aku ingin mengambil jantungmu." Sementara Naruto terus saja menghindari sulur yang muncul dari tangan Kakuzu, sesekali ia menebas sulu itu.

"Sulur ini menggangguku saja. _Katon no Yoroi!"_ Naruto mengeluarkan _Touki_ miliknya untuk menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sulur yang mendekati Naruto mulai terbakar sedikit demi sedikit. "Dekati aku kalau bisa."

"Heh, kau unik juga bocah." Kakuzu melepas jubahnya. Terlihat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh jahitan, sementara dibelakangnya ada 4 topeng yang berbeda corak. Semua topeng itu keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu.

"Kau memang makhluk menjijikkan."

Sementara itu Elis masih memutar tongkatnya untuk menyerang Hidan yang memakai sabit miliknya. "Sial, kenapa kau sulit dikalahkan?" ujar Elis kesal dengan Hidan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang, dasar gadis bodoh!" ejek Hidan, membuat Elis emosi dan menaikkan intensitas serangannya. "Gadis jalang!" emosi Elis sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

"Kau memang sialan!" seru Elis yang mempercepat serangannya sekali lagi. **"Elis, jangan emosi! Elis!"**

Hidan tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Elis. Ia langsung melompat kesamping dan mengayunkan sabit itu untuk menebas kaki Elis. "Kena kau gadis jalang!" Elis sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hidan. Ia tidak sempat menghindar dari sabit milik Hidan.

'Aku… akan…'

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" tiba-tiba, seseorang muncul dari samping Hidan, kemudian dia menendang tubuh Hidan dengan sangat keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** dua bulan lebih belum update. '-') ngadat njirr. Lalu, untuk Legendary Devil Hunter, masih dalam proses. '-')/

Okey, maaf bila ada salah-salah kata atau apapun yang ada di Fict ini. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan saja.

Saya undur diri. Terimakasih sudah membaca Fict saya.

 _Shinn Out! Ciao!_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.

Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, HalfGodlike!Naruko, Good!Godlike!Vali, Etc.

Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko. Vali x Rias x Kuroka?

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Family.

Rate: M for Adult Theme.

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlover**_

 **A/N: Entah kenapa, ide saya sama dengan ide milik Azuma Kazui. '-')**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca! Saya sudah peringatkan, dan masih masuk saja.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Elis sangat terkejut dengan orang yang berada didepannya itu. Ia sangat tidak menyangka sama sekali. Pemuda dengan jaket _Hoodie_ berwarna hitam serta celana panjang _jeans._ "Si-siapa kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Elis yang masih terkejut.

Elis menyiapkan tongkat miliknya untuk menyerang orang tersebut, gadis itu sengaja tidak memakai _Sacred Gear_ miliknya untuk meminimalisir Energy yang keluar dari tubuh Elis.

Sementara pemuda itu membuka kerudung yang menghalangi kepalanya. "Elis Hyoudou…" gumam orang itu. Dia mempunyai rambut coklat sama seperti Elis, ia seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap. "…Kau adalah _Sekiryuutei_?"

"Ka-kau… kau tahu darimana!?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Elis. "Aku… sudah mengawasimu… lama sekali."

"Hah!?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengawasimu mulai dari kau diselamatkan oleh _kitsune_ itu, sampai kau ke kota Kyoto."

"Stalker?"

Pemuda itu sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan Elis. "Bukan. Aku hanya mengawasi saja." Jawab pemuda itu, ia kemudian berjalan menuju Hidan. " _Booster Gear!"_

 **[Boost!]**

Elis semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu. "Ka-kau, _Sekiryuutei!?_ Bagaimana bisa!?" ujar Elis sambil menutup mulutnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Elis. "Namaku, Issei. Aku juga _Sekiryuutei_."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Susah untuk dijelaskan. Lebih baik kita focus dengan pertarungannya." Orang yang bernama Issei itu melaju menuju Hidan yang masih terduduk akibat tendangan pemuda coklat itu.

Dari kejauhan, Naruko bisa melihat kalau Elis masih diam tidak berkutik. Gadis pirang itu berlari menuju Elis, ia sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi _Adult Form_. "Siapa dia? Kenapa auranya persis seperti Elis, namun lebih kuat? _Raiton no Yoroi!"_ Naruko menambah kecepatannya untuk menyerang kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu.

Issei menghindari serangan dari Naruko. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, sementara Hidan terkena di bagian perutnya setelah ditendang oleh Naruko. "Woi, kenapa kau menyerangku!?"

Naruko menatap dingin Issei, ia sekali lagi melesat untuk menyerang Issei. _"Chidori!"_ Naruko menyodorkan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh aliran Listrik untuk menyerang Issei. Namun, pemuda itu hanya memiringkan badannya untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruko. "Sial, kenapa tidak kena?"

Issei sendiri tersenyum melihat decihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruko. Pemuda itu melihat Hidan yang kembali bangun dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kau serang dia. Aku hanya membantu gadis ini untuk melawan orang itu."

"Cih, kau mau mengalihkan perhatian ya?"

"Naruko jangan! Dia telah menolongku tadi," ujar Elis yang datang dengan tongkat milik Naruko. "Maafkan temanku ini, Issei- _san_." Issei tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Naruko. Elis mulai bersiap dengan tongkat milik Naruko, gadis itu melesat jauh menuju Hidan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto masih bertarung melawan salah satu topeng milik Kakuzu. Dua topeng sudah dikalahkan oleh pemuda _kitsune_ itu. " _Raging Fire!"_ Naruto menyiapkan kedua tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh kobaran api _kitsune_. Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari sambil melesatkan pukulan dari kedua tangannya sehingga membentuk burung merak. _"Asakujaku!"_ ia menyerukan salah satu tehnik yang ia dapat saat berada di desa Konoha.

Kakuzu sendiri melompat mundur, untuk menghindari dampak yang akan ditimbulkan oleh pukulan Naruto. Tiba-tiba, suara topeng retak terdengar oleh Kakuzu. "Cih, semuanya sudah hancur. Aku terpaksa bertarung sendiri."

"Wah, aku menghancurkan kedua topengnya. Padahal akan lebih enak jika tiga lawan satu." Ujar Naruto dibalik asap yang menghalanginya. Kedua tangannya masih diselimuti oleh api _kitsune_. "Akan aku selesaikan sekarang!" Naruto melompat tinggi, pemuda itu kembali menyelimuti semua tubuhnya dengan api. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghantam Kakuzu yang masih dibawahnya. " _Meteor!"_

Kakuzu kembali menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. "Aku memang tidak punya topeng, tapi… _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_ Kakuzu mengeluarkan salah satu Jutsu yang ia kuasai. Naga air ciptaan Kakuzu melesat, untuk menyerang Naruto. "… Aku masih bisa mengeluarkan Jutsuku."

Naruto yang berada di lubang tempat dia menyerang Kakuzu, mulai berdiri dan lari dari kejarang naga air milik Kakuzu. Pemuda itu melompat tinggi, ia kembali menepuk tangannya. _"Raging Dragon!"_ Naruto membuka tangannya, ia menciptakan seekor naga api dari ketiadaan untuk menyerang naga air milik Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tertawa lepas melihat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Naga api dari kedua tangan itu. "Kau memang sangat menarik, _Ouji no Kitsune._ "

Naruto hanya diam terbang di atas Kakuzu. Sembilan ekornya itu melambai-lambai seakan marah dengan Kakuzu yang telah datang ke area kekuasaannya. Pemuda itu kemudian melesat dengan cepat menuju Kakuzu. Ia ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan itu dan membantu Elis serta Naruko.

Kakuzu sangat terkejut dengan lesatan Naruto. _'Setingkat Kage. Sial, ini akan sangat sulit!'_ Kakuzu beberapa kali menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto, decihan terus keluar dari mulut Kakuzu, ketika Naruto tidak memperbolehkan Kakuzu untuk menyerang. _'Sial, dia terus saja menambah kecepatannya.'_

Naruto terus saja menambah kecepatannya untuk dapat menyerang Kakuzu. _"Final!"_ Naruto terus berputar mengitari Kakuzu. Ini adalah salah satu _Signature move_ Naruto yang dikembangkan olehnya. Pemuda itu terus berputar mengelilingi Kakuzu, membuat sebuah angin tornado yang terbuat dari api. _"Crazy Tornado!"_ dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto menghajar Kakuzu habis-habisan. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki. _"Hiken!"_ disaat terakhir, Naruto memukul kepala Kakuzu dengan pukulan yang sudah diselimuti oleh api _kitsune._

Sementara itu Elis masih diam berdiri mematung melihat Naruko, Issei dan Hidan yang saling serang satu sama lain. Padahal, ia sudah memperingatkan Naruko tentang Issei yang menyelamatkannya. "Ini akan semakin parah! Ddraig, kita harus apa?"

" **Hajar Hidan saja, dan biarkan Issei yang melawan Naruko."**

"Partner, kau memberi solusi yang buruk…" gumam Elis yang tidak setuju dengan ide dari Ddrag. "Ahh… bertanya kepadamu sama saja bertanya kepada orang gila! Aku akan mengatasinyaaaa—kyaa…Na-naruto! Kenapa kau ada disini!?"

Naruto menatap datar pertarungan Hidan, Issei, dan Naruko. Ia kemudian menatap Elis yang sekarang ini bergidik ketakutan. "Seharusnya kau berada didalam saja, Elis. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Berikan tongkat itu."

Elis memberikan tongkat itu secara cuma-cuma, gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto menyeringai saat dia ditanya oleh Elis. "Membunuh orang dengan rambut perak itu!?" Seringai rubahnya semakin lebar saat dia melihat Hidan yang sudah tertusuk oleh pedang Ascalon milik Issei. Pemuda itu kemudian melesat dengan ujung tongkat itu yang sudah diselimuti oleh api _kitsune_.

"Heh, kau tidak bisa membunuhku, dasar bodoh!" ujar Hidan yang sekarang ini tertusuk oleh pedang yang dikeluarkan Issei. Pria itu tertawa keras melihat wajah terkejut dari kedua orang yang berada didepannya. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak bertarung satu sama lain."

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus." Balas Issei, pemuda itu terus menancapkan pedang Ascalon miliknya.

Naruko hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Issei dan Hidan. Ia masih berada dibelakang kedua orang itu. _"Kakak!?"_ batin Naruko terkejut merasakan kekuatan besar dari belakang. Gadis manis itu menoleh kebelakang, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto sedang melesat membawa tongkat miliknya yang ujungnya sudah di selimuti oleh api _kitsune_.

"Naruko minggir!"

Gadis pirang itu melompat mundur untuk menghindari Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang melesat menuju kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu. "Kakak!?" ia bisa melihat kalau sang kakak itu menyeringai kejam melihat pertarungan kedua orang yang tidak dikenal itu.

Dikediaman Kurama, Team 7 yang sedang melihat pertarungan itu dari kaca hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. "Nah, bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau bertarung melawan Naruto- _sama_?"

"Cih," Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal terhadap pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia berfikir kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan Naruto, namun semua itu hanya sia-sia saja. Karena Naruto sendiri terlalu kuat bagi Sasuke.

"Naruto dan yang lain dilatih oleh Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang gila akan _Sacred Gear_. Naruto sendiri menciptakan beberapa tehnik yang tidak aku kuasai." Ujar Kurama yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang team 7. "Aku sedikit khawatir pada Naruto…"

"Khawatir kenapa, Kurama- _sama_?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurama.

Pria rubah itu berbalik badan menghadap ke arah berlawanan. "Aku khawatir kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan _Berserker Form_ miliknya." Semua orang yang berada di sekitar Kurama bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria rubah itu. " _Berserker Form_. Hampir mirip dengan _Juggernaut Drive_ milik dua naga surgawi. Kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang dua naga surgawi yang saling bertarung satu sama lain, lalu mereka di segel ke dalam _Sacred Gear_?"

"Ya, kami pernah mendengar sekilas dari Menma- _sama_. Tapi, kami belum tahu apa itu _Sacred Gear_." Jelas Kakashi kepada Kurama. Para Shinobi memang selalu menutupi diri mereka supaya tidak diketahui oleh pihak musuh. "Banyak di antara kami yang juga mempunyai _Sacred Gear_."

Kurama mengangguk, lalu ia menjelaskan apa itu _Sacred Gear_ , serta beberapa kegunaannya. "… Ada 13 _Artefak_ yang diciptakan Tuhan dalam Alkitab. 13 benda itu bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Namun, aku tidak akan percaya dengan apa di mitoskan itu." Mereka semua kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurama. "Salah satu dari 13 Longinus itu ada di tangan kiri Elis. Disana ada seekor naga merah yang mendiami tangan gadis itu. Salah satu dari dua naga surgawi."

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki yang bertarung bersama Naruto- _sama_ itu?"

Kurama memicingkan matanya tajam, ia bisa melihat kalau anaknya itu sedang bertarung melawan orang yang akan menangkapnya. Pria itu juga bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat sama seperti Elis, dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah diselimuti _Gauntlet_ berwarna merah yang sangat mirip dengan Elis. "Aku tidak tahu. Dari auranya saja itu sangat mirip dengan aura Elis saat menggunakan _Artefak_ miliknya."

Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Kita selesaikan, bocah!" Issei mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Sang rubah itu membuang tongkatnya, ia kemudian menyiapkan api _kitsune_ yang sudah menyala di kedua kaki serta tangannya. _"Raging Fire!"_

Sementara itu, Issei menyiapkan bola energy. "Tolong, buat dia melayang di atas!"

"Kau memerintahku? Dasar bocah!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Hidan yang masih berdiri dengan senjata miliknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memukul wajah Hidan beberapa kali, ia kemudian menendang dagu Hidan hingga pria itu melayang ke atas bersamaan dengan senjata yang terus dibawanya.

' _Bahkan aku belum sempat membuat ritual…'_ batin Hidan yang miris karena terkena karma dari Elis.

Issei bersiap dengan bola energy miliknya. Namun, ia harus menghentikan serangannya. "Terlalu lambat, bocah iblis. _Asakujaku!"_ Naruto kembali menyerukan salah satu tehnik yang dikuasainya. Pemuda itu memukul Hidan bertubi-tubi seperti saat ia melawan Kakuzu. Issei sendiri hanya bisa memandang malas Naruto yang sudah memangsa musuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Haaa~h mau bagaimana lagi? Musuhku sudah dimakan."

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan. Tubuh Elis bergetar saat Issei berjalan mendekatinya, gadis itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Naruko yang berada tidak jauh dari Elis, langsung berlari mendekati gadis coklat itu. "Elis! Kau kenapa!?"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu!? E-entah kenapa tubuh ini rasanya bergetar semua… dan se—kyaaa…. Jangan mendekat!?" Naruko bisa melihat kalau Issei berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Gadis pirang itu bersiap dengan wujud _Adult_ miliknya. "Kau! Mau apa kau kemari!?"

Issei sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat Elis berteriak kesetanan saat melihatnya. "Sepertinya disini sangat tidak nyaman untuk membunuhmu. Elis Hyoudou." Issei membuat lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory. Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua gadis yang dibawanya.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menatap datar kepergian mereka bertiga. Ia memenjamkan matanya. "Ck, dasar bedebah!" Aura _kitsune_ tingkat atas menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Kurama yang menyadari itu langsung keluar bersama Yasaka. Mereka berdua menyiapkan ritual untuk menyegel kekuatan besar Naruto. "Yasaka. Kau jaga tamu kita. Aku akan menyegelnya sendiri!" Kurama langsung menyiapkan segel tangan untuk menyegel kekuatan Naruto. _"Great Ninth Tail Tehnique: Berserker Seal!"_ Kurama menghentakkan kedua tangannya setelah menyerukan nama teknik yang digunakannya. Kemudian, semua ekor Kurama melesat menuju Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang berteriak kesetanan.

Sementara itu, Yasaka sedang menjaga _kekkai_ untuk melindungi tamu dari Konoha serta Kunou—anaknya.

"Naruto!? Sadarlah!?" Kurama terus berkonsentrasi untuk menyegel kekuatan gila milik Naruto, semua ekornya sudah mengurung tubuh _Kitsune_ Naruto dengan erat. Naruto terus meraung didalam penjara ekor milik Kurama. "Yasaka, sekarang!"

Istri dari Kurama itu keluar dari _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya. Ia kemudian menciptakan dua lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya. Kedua lingkarang sihir itu meredam aura yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Yasaka terus menyerap energy negative yang menguar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, raungan Naruto mulai meredam. Pemuda itu mulai bisa menenangkan diri setelah bertarung melawan sisi gelapnya. Ia sangat marah akibat Naruko dan Elis dibawa pergi oleh Issei.

"Siaall! Kenapaa!?"

"Tenang Naruto! Mereka berdua akan kembali kepadamu, aku yakin itu!" Ujar Kurama yang menenangkan Naruto, pria itu masih mengurung Naruto didalam kurungan ekornya. "Kau terhubung dengan Naruko. Kalian kembar, dan kalian tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Kecuali kematian."

Naruto benar-benar lupa sekarang. Ia dan Naruko adalah kembar. Saudara kembar memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. "Kau benar… kau benar, Ayah! Aku akan mencarinya!"

Kurama tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia pun melepas penjara ekornya, menurunkan Naruto dengan perlahan. Sementara itu, Yasaka menghilangkan lingkaran sihir miliknya, wanita yang menjadi ibu Naruto itu berlari menuju anaknya. "Naruto… Syukurlah, kami bisa mengekang aura negative itu."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Lalu, berangkat ke kota Kuoh bersama para Shinobi itu." Ujar Kurama menasehati Naruto yang sekarang ini dipeluk oleh Yasaka.

.

 **Scene Break**

.

 **Kota Kuoh. Di pertemuan tiga Fraksi**.

Vali sekarang ini sedang berdiri dibelakang Azazel yang duduk didepannya. Pemuda Lucifer itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok ruangan itu. _"Bosan juga jika tidak ada Naruto disini."_ Vali pun berjalan ke arah Rias Gremory yang menjadi pengawal Sirzech Lucifer. Ia tersenyum menatap Rias yang sekarang ini sedang tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Azazel, tolong jauhkan pengawalmu dari adikku." Perintah Sirzech dengan nada dingin. _Sister Complex_ miliknya sudah kambuh. "Aku tahu kalau dia telah menyelamatkan adikku dari acara pertunangannya. Tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Tenang saja, Sirzech. Vali tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh kepada adikmu itu." Ujar Azazel menenangkan Sirzech, pria paruh baya itu menatap Sirzech dengan senyum santai miliknya. "Lagipula, Vali ingin membangun Harem, benarkan itu?" selanjutnya Vali menatap tajam Azazel.

Sirzech sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah akan kelakuan Azazel yang kelewat santai. "Baik, kita akan mulai rapat tiga fraksi ini." Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menampakkan wajah serius masing-masing. "Pertama, kenapa Kokabiel menyerang Adikku serta Sona Sitri, Azazel?"

"Aku disini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel. Dia melakukan itu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, dan aku berani bersumpah atas nama celana dalam Naruto. Aku tidak ikut campur dengan urusan Kokabiel."

"Dasar bodoh!" ejek Vali yang kembali ke tempatnya. Sementara itu, Michael yang melihat adegan kedua makhluk itu hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Itu yang terus dikatakan Naruto jika ia tidak mau di cap pembohong, bukan? Kita kembali ke topic. Aku akan mendeklarasikan perdamaian antara tiga Fraksi, bagaimana?" Tanya Azazel kepada ketiga pemimpin yang duduk di depannya.

Serafall sedang berdiskusi dengan Sirzech tentang rencana yang Azazel. Michael sendiri sudah mengangkat tangannya setuju dengan usulan Azazel. "Kami para malaikat setuju dengan usulanmu, Azazel- _dono_."

"Kami dari Fraksi Iblis juga setuju." Ujar Sirzech menyetujui usulan Azazel.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna orange tua dengan lambang _Leviathan_. Seorang perempuan berkacamata keluar dari dalam lingkaran tersebut. "Selamat malam, Sirzech Lucifer, dan Serafall Leviathan… hari yang indah bukan?"

"Wah, wah… Fraksi Maou lama datang kemari rupanya. Ada apa gerangan sampai datang kemari, Katerea Leviathan?" tanya Vali dengan seringai yang sudah menghinggapi wajahnya.

Katerea berbalik arah menatap orang yang bertanya kepada dirinya. "Vali Lucifer? Ternyata kau mengkhianati Chaos Brigade rupanya."

Semua yang berada didalam sana terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dikatakan Katerea Leviathan kecuali Azazel yang mengetahui hal itu dari Naruto. "Heh, untuk apa aku masuk kedalam organisasi bodoh itu? Aku bahkan tidak ada niatan bertarung dengan orang sepertimu. Kau terlalu lemah untukku." Ujar Vali meremehkan kekuatan Katerea. "Lebih baik kita keluar dan bertarung bersama para penyihir yang menjadi pasukanmu itu." Ujar Vali menantang Katerea Leviathan. Namun, wanita itu masih diam tidak bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. "Apa? Kau memikirkan rencana licikmu menggunakan bocah vampire itu?"

Seketika itu, Katerea menatap tajam Vali. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu!?"

Vali sendiri tersenyum mengejek keturunan _Maou_ itu. "Ingat. Kuroka masih ikut bersamaku. Dia aku suruh untuk menemani adiknya sesama _Nekoshou_." Balas Vali dengan seringai khas miliknya. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai dansanya?"Katerea mendecih kesal akan ejekan Vali. Ia kemudian terbang keluar dengan menghancurkan tembok yang menyambung keluar ruangan tersebut. "Beberapa dari kalian, tolong support aku. Semua penyihir itu banyak yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir raksasa yang berada di atas sana."

Vali pun pergi menggunakan sayap naga yang dimilikinya. Sementara itu yang lain bersiap dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing, kecuali para pemimpin yang berada di belakang mereka.

Di ruang ilmu pengetahuan ghaib. Koneko sedang bersiaga untuk melawan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kuroka. "Mau apa kakak kemari?" tanya Koneko dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Ara, apa aku tidak boleh menemui adikku yang manis ini? Aku disini cuma ingin menjagamu, _Shirone_." Balas Kuroka dengan nada menggoda seperti biasanya. Gadis bertelinga kucing itu berjalan mendekati sang adik yang masih bersiaga. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, nyaa…"

Gasper yang berada dibelakang Koneko hanya bisa memandang takut Kuroka. Pemilik _Forbbiden Balor View_ itu sangat ketakutan saat Kuroka tiba-tiba datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir miliknya. "Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, nyaa…" balas Kuroka, gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Koneko. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, _Imouto_." Ujar Kuroka yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melawan para penyihir yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

 **Brakk!**

"Jadi, Kuroka berada disini sekarang?" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang serta pakaian formal yang dipakainya. "Bikou, kau sudah selesai membereskannya?"

Orang yang dipanggil Bikou itu menggerutu kesal dengan sikap rekannya itu. "Kau enak hanya menghancurkan pintu. Lah kenapa aku harus membunuh para penyihir ini sih!? Arthur!" gerutu Bikou sambil melenyapkan para penyihir yang masuk.

"Kita keluar dari ruangan ini, Kuroka." Arthur tidak menghiraukan protes yang dilancarkan oleh Bikou, ia malah menyuruh Kuroka untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Kalian juga. Kami akan membawa kalian ke pemimpin tiga fraksi."

Koneko masih ragu dnegan apa yang dikatakan oleh Arthur. Namun, sang kakak malah menggandeng tangan Koneko untuk ikut bersama dirinya. "Tidak usah berfikir. Kita pergi sekarang!" mereka semua pergi dari ruangan itu, namun tidak untuk Bikou. Pemuda itu masih memukuli penyihir-penyihir yang akan masuk ke dalam.

Kita beralih ke pertarungan Vali dan Katerea.

 **[Divide]**

"Ck, kau hanya bisa mengambil kekuatanku saja." Ejek Katerea dengan tubuhnya yang sudah banyak luka. Ia kemudian memandangi tangan kanannya yang sudah di beri symbol ular berwarna ungu. "Dengan kekuatan Ophis, aku bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang."

"Heh, teruslah bermimpi wanita jalang! _Balance Breaker!_ " seketika itu, tubuh Vali diselimuti armor putih dengan bola berwarna biru menyala. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan dari Ophis itu?" tanya Vali dari dalam armor miliknya.

Katerea menggeram marah akan ejekan Vali. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki, serta tidak lupa, ia memasukkan kekuatan Ophis ke dalam _Demonic Power_ miliknya. "Kau… Kau harus mati, Bangsat!" Katerea kembali menembakkan _Demonic power_ miliknya ke arah Vali. Kali ini, wanita itu menembakkannya dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Heh, tidak belajar dari kesalahan." Vali melesat menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Katerea. Dengan cepat, ia menembakkan bola-bola energy miliknya ke arah Katerea, namun masih bisa di hindari oleh Wanita itu.

"Seranganmu terlalu lambat. Bocah!"

 **[Divide]**

"Uaagh! Dasar bocah sialan!"

Vali kembali melesat, namun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang sudah diselimuti cakar dari armor miliknya. "Mati!" ia menancapkan kuku tajam armor putih itu ke dalam perut Katerea hingga menembus punggung Katerea. Setelah mengalahkan Katerea, Vali kemudian menatap lingkarang sihir raksasa yang berada tepat di atas lapangan Kuoh Academy. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat ia kenal, serta beberapa aura kuat yang mengikutinya.

 **Pyarr….**

"Naruto? Kenapa dia datang kemari?" tanya Vali entah kepada siapa, ia pun menghilangkan armor dari _Sacred Gear_ miliknya. Kemudian terbang menuju Naruto beserta orang yang mengikuti pemuda pirang itu. "Naruto?"

"Vali, kau berada di pertemuan itu?" Vali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Jadi… aku kemari membutuhkan bantuanmu, kawan."

"Menma!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Menma itu menoleh, dan melihat Kakashi yang sudah berlari bersama anggotanya yang lain. "Kakashi- _sensei_? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Menma heran dengan anggota teamnya itu.

"Kami kemari untuk menjemputmu pulang. Hokage- _sama_ khawatir dengan keadaan anda." Jelas Kakashi kepada Menma, pria itu bisa melihat kalau Rias berada yang sudah berada di belakang Menma. "Rias Gremory? Terima kasih telah menjaga adik saya, dan saya mohon maaf bila dia membuat anda repot."

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk pulang ke kampung halaman Menma selama sebulan, Sona akan mengurusnya." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati Rias. "Angkat kepalamu, Kakashi- _san_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rias kemudian berpamitan dengan Menma dan berjalan menuju Vali serta Naruto. "Para penyihir sudah dimusnahkan dengan bantuan tiga Fraksi itu. Vali apa kau terluka?" tanya Rias kepada Vali. Gadis berambut _crimson_ itu bisa melihat Kuroka, Bikou, serta Arthur. Ia juga melihat Koneko dan Gasper yang berada di belakang Kuroka. "Koneko, Gasper? Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kami diselamatkan oleh kakak dari Koneko- _chan_ , _Buchou_." balas Gasper dengan nada takut miliknya. Rias sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan buronan iblis kelas SS ini. Gadis itu memenjamkan matanya bingung dengan jalan fikiran Kuroka.

"Aku mengerti, dan…"

"Ya, kita akan mencari keberadaan Elis dan Naruko. Mereka berdua diculik oleh Issei sang _Sekiryuutei_." Tiba-tiba Naruto memotong perkataan Rias. Wajahnya sendiri sudah sangat mengeras membicarakan masalah Elis dan adik kembarnya itu. "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Kau akan ikut kan, Vali?"

Vali tersenyum kemudian menatap Teamnya. "Kalian bertiga setuju?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku lebih senang mengikutimu, Vali."

"Aku sama seperti Bikou."

Sementara itu, Kuroka menggandeng Rias. Gadis berambut Raven itu memeluk Rias dengan erat. "Kita juga ikut, Nyaa…"

Vali menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah Kuroka. "Kau mau ikut. Rias Gremory?"

Wajah Rias memerah saat ditanya oleh Vali, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit menyetujui ajakan Vali. "Aku tidak akan membawa Peerage milikku, mereka semua butuh liburan." Ia berkata dengan nada gugup kepada Vali.

"Baik, kita akan berkumpul di apartemenku besok. Kita istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga." Naruto pergi menggunakan tehnik Teleport miliknya untuk sampai di apartemen miliknya. Ia sudah membentuk sebuah team penyelamat untuk menyelamatkan Naruko dan Elis. Sekarang tinggal melacak dimana keberadaan mereka bertiga.

Ditempat lain. Issei sedang berdiri menatap langit malam, dibelakangnya ada sebuah kabin yang di buatnya sendiri. Sementara itu, didalam kabin itu ada Naruko dan Elis yang masih terikat didalam tali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan 'ibu' meninggal karena kekuatannya masih lemah…" gumam pemuda itu sambil menatap langit malam.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Maaf lama. Yah saya menerka ide-ide yang keluar dari otak saya. Oke maaf jika pertarungannya tidak maksimal.

Saya akan menjelaskan satu hal. Beberapa Chara disini akan menjadi Support saja, seperti Sirzech, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Paragee dari Rias, Sona beserta anak buahnya, Team 7, Hokage. Mereka semua hanya Support bagi Fict ini.

Dan, Chara utama disini adalah; Vali Lucifer, Naruto, Naruko, Elis Hyoudou, Issei, Team Vali serta Rias Gremory yang menjadi Pairing Vali.

Nah, pemuda yang menyelamatkan Elis sudah terungkap. Dia adalah Issei, entah Hyoudou atau apa? Saya enggak akan kasih tahu. :3 Sekiryuutei? Yah, dia adalah Sekiryuutei. Idenya hampir sama seperti ide dari Author Azuma Kazui… beneran. '-')

Oke segini saja.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto & Highschool DxD: bukan punya saya.

Warn: Typo, Semi-AU, OOC, Incest, Fem!Issei, HalfGodlike!Issei, Human!Issei, Godlike!Naruto, HalfGodlike!Naruko, Good!Godlike!Vali, Etc.

Pair: Naruto x Fem!Issei x Naruko. Vali x Rias x Kuroka?

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Family.

Rate: M for Adult Theme.

* * *

 **Kitsune to Sekiryuutei.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi:** _ **Naruto, The King of Game by readficlove**_

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto dan yang lain sedang berada didalam apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Naru bersaudara. Sementara itu, Team 7 yang di antar oleh Naruto sudah kembali ke Kyoto. Kakashi sendiri sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena telah mengantarkan mereka ke kota Kuoh untuk menjemput Menma yang notabenya adalah Jinchuriki Hachibi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum ramah kepada mereka sebagai tanda bahwa ia membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Kakashi.

Vali sendiri sedang duduk di sofa panjang dan di apit oleh dua orang gadis seksi. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Sekarang, dimana kita mencari Elis?" tanya Vali yang saat ini sangat penasaran karena Elis bisa diculik oleh seseorang.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Sang penculik adalah _Sekiryuutei_. Entah dia berasal darimana, aku tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya sangat kuat, mungkin melebihimu, Vali." Jelas Naruto kepada yang lain.

" _Sekiryuutei_? Kenapa ada dua kaisar naga merah?" tanya Rias bingung dengan dua _Sekiryuutei_.

Vali pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Arthur, bisa kau buka lubang Dimensional Gap? Aku ingin menemui Great Red."

"Kenapa kau ingin menemui Naga Impian itu?" Naruto pun bertanya kepada Vali.

Arthur berdiri kemudian mengambil pedang suci Collbrande dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakannya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari informasi saja dari Great Red. Ayo Arthur." Vali menciptakan sihir Transportasi, kemudian ia menghilang bersama dengan Arthur.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat Vali pergi bersama Arthur. "Nah, kalian akan melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto- _san_." Tegur Rias kepada Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri dengan pandangan malas. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Naruko dan Elis.

"Saat aku berada di Kyoto. Kita bertiga bertarung melawan sebuah kelompok Ninja Teroris yang bernama Akatsuki. Mereka mengincar Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh Ayah—bukan Bijuu, tapi mereka mengincar ayahku. Karena kekuatannya yang hampir menyamai _Longinus_ kedua. Tapi, aku masih belum tahu batasan kekuatan Ayah jika semua Bijuu menyatukan kekuatannya dengan Ayah." Jelas Naruto kepada Rias, pemuda itu masih penasaran dengan ucapan Kurama saat dia masih kecil.

Rias diam mencerna kata-kata dari Naruto, gadis berambut merah darah itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kemana Naruto- _san_?" tanya Rias yang sekarang ini sangat bingung.

"Hmm~, dia sedang berlatih dengan Bikou, nyaa~" balas Kuroka yang sekarang ini sedang mencari ikan di dalam kulkas. "Sebaiknya kamu jangan kesana. Bikou sangat ganas bila sedang berlatih." Keterkejutan Rias bertambah saat Kuroka menjelaskan bagaimana Bikou selama ini bertarung. "Aku juga penasaran dengan Kitsune itu."

"Lebih baik kita tidak kesana."

"Hm~ Hm~"

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruko tersadar dari pingsannya. Gadis itu bisa melihat kalau dirinya sekarang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan tali yang sudah diberi semacam anti _Senjutsu_. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali tersebut. _"Keh, kenapa tidak bisa dilepas?"_

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepasnya, _Kitsune_." Naruko terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian kabur."

Naruko mendecih tidak suka terhadap orang itu. "Issei. Kenapa kau menangkap kami!?"

Orang yang bernama Issei itu tertawa keras layaknya orang jahat. "Aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan saja. Tidak lebih." Balas Issei dengan nada enteng. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan ke meja dengan gelas serta teko teh yang sudah disiapkan. _"Untung aku belajar dari Akeno-san."_ Issei menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas tersebut, lalu menyeruputnya.

"Layaknya di film _action_. Kau seperti orang gemuk yang menjadi musuh para _Protagonist."_ Ejek Naruko, membuat Issei menyemburkan teh yang sudah diseruputnya. "Dan sekarang kau terkejut seperti di film komedi."

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Issei pun pergi dari hadapan Naruko. Pemuda itu pergi menuju kamar khusus untuk Elis. Ia membuka pintu tersebut, bisa dilihat kalau Elis sedang tidur tidak sadarkan diri.

Issei berjalan dengan pelan menuju kasur yang digunakan Elis untuk tidur. _"Ddraig, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

" **Partner, ada apa kau memanggilku? Oh, dia—"**

" _Iya, aku tahu."_ Issei menatap miris Elis. Air matanya mulai jatuh ke bawah.

" **Jangan menangis, Partner. Kau laki-laki genius yang menguasai api hitam. Kau itu kuat."**

" _Terima kasih Ddraig. Bisakah kau berkomunikasi dengan Ddraig yang berada didalam tubuh ini?"_

" **Tentu, apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan terhadapmu, Partner?"**

" _Sekali lagi terima kasih Ddraig."_

Tangan kiri Issei mulai menyentuh tangan kiri dari Elis. Pemuda itu memenjamkan matanya untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya Elis, ditemani oleh Ddraig yang berada ditubuh pemuda itu.

Sementara Issei berkonsentrasi, Naruko tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Gadis itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Elis setelah ditangkap oleh Issei.

" _Dia, kenapa?"_ batin Naruko yang sekarang sedang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Issei, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. "Ia masuk ke alam bawah sadar Elis? Kenapa?" Naruko mencoba merasakan kekuatan apa yang menguar dari tubuh Issei. Wajah cantik Naruko mendadak shock setelah merasakan aliran _Senjutsu_ yang sangat mirip dengan aliran _senjutsu_ milik Naruto. "Ke-kenapa!? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa dia punya aliran _senjutsu_ milik Kakak!?"

Naruko kembali berkonsentrasi, ia masuk ke dalam fikirannya untuk mentelepati Naruto yang berada jauh di kota Kuoh. _"Kakak… kau bisa mendengarku!?"_ Naruko mendecih tidak suka saat telepatinya terputus dengan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu mulai berlari mencari jalan keluar dari kabin tersebut. "Aku harus tenang. Aku harus… tenang…"

" _Dragon Shot!"_

Naruko terkejut dengan teriakan yang dilakukan oleh Elis. Gadis itu kembali ke dalam untuk menemui sahabatnya. "Elis!?" ia bisa melihat kalau Elis sekarang sudah memasukki mode _Balance Breaker._

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Issei sendiri tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Elis, pemuda itu melangkah maju. Issei kemudian memunculkan sembilang ekor serta energy _Senjutsu_ yang dimilikinya. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Elis Hyoudou."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengeluarkan aura milikmu!? Kalau kau tidak mau menyakitiku, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan aura milikmu!"

Issei tersenyum kembali. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau Naruko berada dibelakangnya. "Mama Naruko, tidak usah khawatir dengan Elis Hyoudou, aku hanya menyembuhkanya." Naruko menaikkan alisnya, Issei memanggilnya Mama? Apa maksdunya itu?

"Kau memanggilku Mama?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau kan ibu keduaku setelah… Elis Hyoudou." Balas Issei sambil tersenyum hangat kepada mereka berdua. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah _Sekiryuutei_ serta _Youkai Kitsune_."

Kedua gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Issei. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Issei itu adalah anak dari Elis. "La-lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Jika kau anakku, kau pasti bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Ujar Elis kepada Issei.

Issei kembali tersenyum. Ia menghilangkan aura _Senjutsu_ miliknya, serta semua ekor miliknya. "Aku memang bukan dari dunia ini. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku dari masa depan. Aku menggunakan mesin waktu milik Azazel- _ojiisan_ untuk datang ke waktu ini. Di masa depan…. Peperangan tidak bisa dihindarkan, dan ibu memberikan kekuatannya kepadaku saat dia… akan mati." Wajah Issei mulai menunduk dengan air mata yang menetes satu persatu. "Ibu… Ibu, meninggal saat menyelamatkanku…. Dia mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungiku dari serangan Trihexa. Kemudian, kemudian…" Issei menangis keras saat menceritakan tentang masa depan dari Elis.

Elis sendiri, berdiri terpaku saat Issei menceritakan kejadian yang berada di masa depan. "Aku… Mati…"

"Ya, tapi… Aku berhasil membalaskannya. Aku, serta Team yang dibentuk oleh Ayah mengalahkan Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Serta, ini juga pengorbanan bagi sang _Hakuryuukou_ terkuat sepanjang masa. Vali Lucifer."

Mereka berdua kembali terkejut. "Vali… Kau bilang, Vali mengorbankan dirinya!? It-itu tidak mungkin! Vali adalah orang yang—"

"Tapi semua itu benar adanya, ibu! Di masa depan, _Hakuryuukou_ dipegang oleh anak dari Vali dan Rias- _sama_."

"Jadi, dua _Longinus_ itu dipegang oleh generasi selanjutnya? Lalu, takdir kedua naga langit itu, bagaimana?" tanya Naruko sembari berjalan maju ke depan menuju kedua orang itu. "Apa mereka akan bertarung atau?"

Issei menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "Takdir kedua naga langit sudah berubah. Mereka berdua bertarung bersama untuk melawan orang mereka anggap musuh." Balas Issei sambil menatap sang ibu yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. "Dan aku—"

"Kau berada disini, Issei- _kun_? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi."

"Ma-maya, ke-kenapa!?"

Elis dan Naruko semakin terkejut saat seorang gadis berambut perak dengan tubuh yang Proposional datang ke dalam kabin milik Issei. "Untuk apalagi? Ya, menjemput dirimu, Issei- _kun_." Wajah Issei sudah pucat saat Maya mengatakan kalau dia akan menjemput Issei untuk kembali ke masa depan. "Oh! Jadi, dia mama Elis? Cantik."

* * *

Beralih ke Naruto. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang duduk berkonsentrasi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruko, disampingnya ada Bikou yang masih berdiri. "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Tunggulah terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang mencoba mencari dimana dia sekarang." Jelas Naruto kepada Bikou.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan lambang Gremory muncul di hadapan Bikou dan Naruto, lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan Vali, Rias, Kuroka serta Arthur.

Naruto sendiri membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi, Vali?"

Vali pun mengangguk, kemudian ia menjelaskan kepada Naruto apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Great Red. "Memang ada kok, dua orang yang melewati _Dimensional Gap_. Great Red sendiri heran dengan dua orang itu. Salah satu dari mereka mirip sekali dengan orang yang menangkap adik serta gadismu."

"Sekarang, dimana mereka berdua?"

"Great Red mengatakan, kalau dia merasakan pancaran energy dari sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari tempat latihan kita ini." Vali menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, rumah itu berada jauh di ujung danau yang menjadi tempat latihan Naruto dan Bikou. "Dan kalian tidak sadar akan hal ini."

Naruto dan Bikou berjalan meninggalkan Vali yang mengejek mereka. Vali sendiri hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dengan kelakuan kedua rekannya itu, iblis muda itu kemudian mengikuti Naruto dan Bikou yang berada di pinggir danau.

Naruto menatap sebuah kabin yang sangat jauh di seberang danau tersebut. "Bikou, kau memakai awan kinton milikmu. Kita pergi kesana."

"Sang pangeran akan menyelamatkan putrinya. Ayo, Arthur, Kuroka. Kita pakai kendaraanku!" seru Bikou sambil memanggil kedua rekannya yang lain. "Vali, kau gendong putrimu dan terbang menggunakan _Sacred Gear_ milikmu." Lanjut Bikou yang sekarang ini sudah menahan tawanya melihat wajah Rias yang memerah.

Mereka semua pergi menuju Kabin tersebut. Sembari terbang, Naruto merasakan Aura yang sama seperti Vali dan Rias, pemuda _kitsune_ itu mempercepat laju terbangnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Vali kepada Rias.

Rias sendiri mengangkat kedua bahunnya. "Entahlah…"

.

Kembali ke Kabin Issei.

Issei sedang menatap terkejut gadis yang bernama Maya. Keringat dingin mulai turun di pelupuk dahinya sudah mulai menumpuk. "Ma-maya, ke-kenapa menjemputku?"

"Ya, kamu kan 'suami'ku."

Naruko dan Elis tercengang kembali dengan pernyataan Maya. "Su-suami!? Issei, kau umur berapa!?" Tanya Elis yang sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Issei sendiri menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ya-ya, umurku sudah 20 tahun. Ja-jadi…"

Naruko dan Elis pergi keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut, membiarkan Issei serta Maya berada didalam kamar itu. "Biarkan mereka sendiri, kita tidak boleh mengganggu suami istri."

"Ya, kau benar, Elis- _chan_."

"O-oi, Ibu!"

Elis tidak menanggapi panggilan dari Issei. Gadis berambut coklat itu terus saja berjalan keluar dari kabin itu dengan Naruko yang memapahnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini, Naruko- _chan_." ujar Elis yang mulai mengelus dada besar milik Naruko. "Dan—"

"Ibu!? Ka-kau…"

Elis menghentikan kegiatannya, ia berbalik dan menatap Issei. "Apa alasanmu kemari?" tanya Elis dengan nada datar. Ia mengeluarkan _Sacred Gear_ miliknya. "Jawablah Issei, ibumu ini sangat penasaran dengan dirimu dari masa depan."

"Aku… Aku… Aku hanya ingin melihat ibu kembali. Hanya itu."

Elis menghela nafas lelah dengan alasan Issei untuk datang ke masa lalu. "Pasti ada alasan lain untuk datang kemari. Naruko…" Naruko bersiap dengan _Adult Form_ miliknya. " _Balance Breaker!"_ Elis dan Naruko bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Issei. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, ibu akan memakai cara kasar." Elis mulai berjalan mendekati Issei, salah satu tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul anaknya tersebut.

Sebelum Elis memukul, Issei sudah mengeluarkan Sembilan ekor miliknya. Aura _senjutsu_ menguar dari tubuhnya, ia juga bersiap untuk melawan sang ibu. "Maaf, ibu." Mereka berdua beradu pukulan.

Maya yang berada didalam kabin, dengan cepat berlari keluar. Ia terkejut dengan Elis yang sudah memasuki _Balance Breaker_ serta Issei yang sudah mengubah tubuhnya ke _Adult Form_. "Issei- _kun_! Mama! Kenapa kalian!?"

Dengan cepat, keduanya sudah terbang ke angkasa untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Elis sendiri tidak segan untuk memukul wajah anaknya itu, gadis itu kesal dengan alasan tidak jelas dari Issei.

Dari kejauhan, Team Naruto melihat pertarungan itu hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun, tidak untuk Naruto, pemuda _kitsune_ itu masih terus melaju ke arah pertarungan Issei dan Elis.

" _Kirin!"_ Naruko berkonsentrasi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Langit-langit mulai menghitam, Naruko sendiri mulai melayang ke atas, ia mendekati Issei dan Elis. "Jangan halangi aku, Maya!" ujar Naruko yang sekarang ini di halangi oleh istri Issei.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melukai Issei- _kun_! _Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!"_

Naga petir pun muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruko. "Kau mau tersengat aliran listrikku? _Thunder Roar!"_ Naga petir yang menyelimuti Naruko mulai menyemburkan aliran listrik yang sangat banyak kepada Maya.

Maya sendiri menghindari serangan besar milik Naruko, gadis itu melesat dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah diselimuti _Power of Destruction_. Dia menembakkan _demonic power_ miliknya ke Naruko untuk menyerang balik.

"Jadi, kau anaknya Rias dan Vali?" tanya Naruko sembari menghindari serangan dari Maya. "Sepertinya menarik bertemu dengan _Hakuryuukou_ kedua…" bibir manis Naruko mulai melengkung menyeringai saat mengetahui kalau Maya adalah anak dari Rias dan Vali.

"Mama Naruko memang sangat cerdas."

Naruko hanya diam sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Maya. Ia kemudian gadis itu menyerang Maya dengan ekor-ekor miliknya. _"Setelah dia menghindari seranganku… aku harus melesat melewatinya."_ Namun sayang, Maya sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruko.

Gadis berambut perak itu sudah berada di belakang Naruko dengan membawa bola yang terbuat dari _demonic power_ miliknya. "Seranganmu terbaca, Mama Naruko."

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa membaca seranganmu? _Kirin!"_ Naga petir yang berada di tubuh Naruko menghilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruko. "Kau terlalu sombong, Maya." Maya mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruko sudah diselimuti oleh petir-petir berwarna biru miliknya. "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku. _Hammer!"_ Tangan kanan Naruko terkepal erat dengan aliran listrik yang berada disekitar tangan itu. "…Maaf…" dengan cepat Naruko memukul punggung Maya yang diselimuti oleh Armor putih.

Maya sendiri merasakan kalau armor yang berada di punggungnya sudah retak beserta tulang belakangnya."Uaaghhh!" Tubuh Maya terpental kebawah menabrak tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah besar.

"Penghalang sudah hilang. Tinggal menolong Elis!" Naruko kemudian melesat menuju pertarungan Elis dan Issei. "Kau…" Naruko bisa melihat kalau Maya sudah kembali terbang di depannya.

"Mama memang sangat kuat sekali, beruntung aku mempunyai kekuatan lebih didalam diriku." Ujar Maya yang sekarang ini terbang menggunakan _Sacred Gear_ miliknya.

Naruko tersenyum sinis kepada Maya, seluruh ekornya melambai marah akan Maya yang masih menghalangi dirinya. "Sepertinya akan sangat sulit sekarang."

"Tidak akan sulit nyaa~!" tiba-tiba Kuroka datang ditemani oleh Bikou. "Naruko- _chan_ , kami akan membantumu, ya kan, monyet?"

Bikou menggerutu kesal akan ejekan Kuroka. "Ya, ya, dasar kucing jalanan."

Kuroka tertawa halus, kemudian ia menciptakan lingkarang sihir berwarna ungu. Kuroka mulai menembakkan api berwarna biru kepada Maya. Sementara itu, Bikou berada tepat di belakang api biru milik Kuroka.

"Serahkan pada kami, Naruko - _chan_ , lebih baik kamu susul Elis dan Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah bertarung dengan orang yang bernama Issei." Ujar Kuroka yang masih terus menembakkan api biru miliknya.

"Ya! Arthur juga ada dibawah sana! Sekarang cepat pergilah!" Naruko mengangguk setelah mendengar seruan dari Bikou. Ia pun melesat menuju Elis yang masih bertarung melawan Issei. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana kita mengalahkan anak ini? Ohh, Aura yang bagus, sama seperti Vali dan _Crimson Princess_ itu."

"Heh, Bikou- _jiisan_. Aku memang anak dari Rias dan Vali Lucifer loh."

Bikou hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Maya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka… _Memanjanglah!_ " Bikou memanjangkan tongkatnya untuk menyerang Maya. Namun, sesuai prediksinya, gadis itu menghindari serangan Bikou. "Memang pintar."

Disisi lain. Elis terus saja menyerang Issei yang sekarang ini telah membuat sebuah kubah pelindung baginya. Terdengar suara helaan nafas lelah dari Elis yang tubuhnya masih tertutupi oleh armor Ddraig.

" **Partner?"**

"Aku… Aku… masih bisa… Aku masih bisa Ddraig!"

" **Tapi, tubuhmu mulai melemah. Aku tidak mau partnerku mati karena kehabisan energy."**

"Aku tahu…" Namun, tiba-tiba armor Elis menghilang dan menampilkan tubuh kelelahan dari gadis itu. Kesadaran Elis mulai menghilang, ia jatuh dari ketinggian. "Maaf, Naruto… Naruko… dan Issei…"

"Ibu!" Issei melesat menuju Elis yang jatuh kebawah. Namun, pemuda itu terlambat karena seorang pemuda berambut kuning sudah menangkap Elis terlebih dahulu. "… A-ayah!?"

Orang yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Issei, menatap marah kepada pemuda itu. "Ayah? Aku masih belum tua untuk mempunyai anak sepertimu." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menatap lembut Elis yang berada digendongannya. Ia menatap lekat wajah tidur Elis, kemudian Naruto menyentuh dahi Elis dengan dahi miliknya, ia menyalurkan energy _senjutsu_ miliknya untuk menyembuhkan luka serta mengembalikan energy Elis yang terkuras habis.

"Kakak!" Naruto menoleh, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruko datang menghampirinya dengan nafas yang memburu. "Kakak… kemana saja kau!?" Naruko memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan kakak kembarnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Aku hanya berfikir cara untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Setelah mengatakan itu, pandangan Naruto beralih ke Issei yang masih melayang dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Kau harus kembali ke masamu, Issei. Aku tidak mau bila sejarah berubah jika kamu datang kemari."

"Tidak Ayah. Ibu di masa depan akan tewas karena melindungi diriku yang lemah ini. Aku tidak mau ibu tewas lagi!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kalau Takdir sudah berkata, kita sudah tidak bisa menghindar dari takdir itu! Aku juga… aku juga tidak mau kalau ibumu tewas karena melindungimu! Dia dan Naruko terlalu berharga bagiku… sama seperti keluargaku yang ada di Kyoto…" sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mulai melayang turun ke bawah. Ditubuhnya ada Elis dan Naruko yang sudah tertidur di punggungnya. Naruto meletakkan Elis di atas tanah yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau, sementara Naruko berda di samping Elis. "Mereka berdua sangat berharga bagiku… dan sekarang, kau harus bertarung melawanku. Issei Hyoudo!"

Naruto kembali melayang ke atas tepat didepan Issei. Semua ekornya melambai, aura kuning ke emasan mulai menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sama seperti Naruto, Issei mengeluarkan aura kuning ke emasan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Keduanya mengeluarkan api _kitsune_. "Sama saja dengan berlatih. Kau juga harus lebih kuat Issei."

"Ya, Ayah! Aku akan melebihi dirimu dan melindungi semuanya!"

Keduanya melesat secara bersamaan, mereka mengacungkan tinju yang diselimuti oleh api _kitsune_. _"Hiken!"_ angin yang dahsyat tercipta setelah benturan dari kedua tinju itu tercipta.

Issei tersenyum senang karena bisa bertarung melawan sang ayah yang berada di masa lalu. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Issei dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu, Issei."

"Ya, Ayah!" keduanya kembali mengadu kekuatan.

* * *

Ditempat lain, seorang pria dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah sedang menatap langit mendung. Rambutnya berwarna orange jabrik dengan tindik di sebagian wajahnya.

"Perdamaian yang di impikan oleh Jiraiya- _sensei_ akan terwujud. Tinggal dua ekor Bijuu yang belum ditangkap." Setelah pria itu berujar. Hujan pun mulai turun membasahi hutan yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri.

" _Leader-sama_!"

Pria itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat anggotanya yang tersisa berdiri tegap dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kakuzu, dan Hidan dikalahkan oleh anak dari _Kyuubi_. Sementara itu, Sasori dan Deidara sudah dibunuh oleh Cao-cao, beserta anak buahnya."

Pria itu diam menatap bawahannya. "Sebaiknya—"

"Jangan ada yang menangkap Bijuu lagi."

Semua orang yang berada disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta jambang yang panjang di kedua sisinya. "Minato Namikaze? Mau apa Hokage datang kemari?"

Orang yang bernama Minato itu tersenyum ramah. "Itachi, lama tidak jumpa?" Itachi hanya mengucapkan dua kata yang biasanya di gunakan oleh para Uchiha. Minato hanya tersenyum kikuk melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan sesuatu?"

"Tawaran?"

"Ya, tawaran. Kalian akan aku pekerjakan sebagai Ninja Konoha untuk mengalahkan Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Iblis super dari _Clan Lucifer_."

"Lalu apa untungnya bagi kami?"

"Perdamaian yang kalian inginkan." Balas Minato kepada pria itu. "Aku percaya kepadamu, Pain, atau Nagato."

Orang yang dipanggil Pain terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Minato mengetahui identitas aslinya? "Ba-bagaimana!?"

"Jiraiya- _sensei_ yang memberitahukannya. Tenang dia masih hidup, dan sekarang hidup bersama Tsunade- _hime_."

Mereka semua kembali diam memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ada didalam otak mereka, namun yang pasti mereka akan mendapatkan tujuan dari pembentukkan Akatsuki ini.

"Wahh, para Ninja sedang berkumpul…" ujar seseorang dari atas langit. Semua orang bersiap siaga di posisi masing-masing. "Tenang, aku kemari dengan damai, tidak seperti bawahanku yang selalu seenaknya sendiri."

"Jadi, ada apa sampai gubernur malaikat jatuh kemari?" tanya Minato dengan nada tenang. Namun, salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah kunai bermata tiga.

Sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Minato. "Aku kemari hanya akan menjelaskan sesuatu." Balas Azazel, ia pun menempelkan pantatnya di atas tanah. "Perdamaian itu tidak ada…" Semua orang kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Azazel. "Aku berkata jujur. Perdamaian itu tidak ada, manusia di dunia ini selalu berperang mengikuti hawa nafsu mereka. Lihatlah Chaos Brigade. Seluruh anggotanya mempunyai misi masing-masing. Tidak seperti kalian yang mencari perdamaian."

Minato menatap serius Azazel. Ia pun bertanya, "kalau tidak perdamaian, apalagi?"

Azazel kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Ia masih teringat dengan perkataan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian dia menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat itu.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Azazel sedang memancing dengan Naruto. Pria itu terus melempar pancingnya ke ke tengah danau di kota Kuoh. "Naruto, apa kita akan mendapatkan perdamaian jika di adakan rapat tiga Fraksi?"

Naruto menaruh alat pancingnya di samping. Ia pun menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. "Bagiku. Perdamaian itu hanya ada di hati kita."

"Hati?"

"Ya, kalau kau bisa merasakannya, kau akan menemukan kedamaian didalam hatimu."

Azazel bisa merasakan kalau aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sekarang ini sangatlah hangat dan menenangkan. Aura ini sama seperti saat dirinya dulu masih menjadi malaikat.

"Jadi, perdamaian itu tidak ada. Di dunia ini, selalu ada konflik. Maka dari itu, bagiku perdamaian itu tidak ada."

"Apa alasanmu sampai berkata seperti itu?" tanya Azazel yang penasaran akan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Azazel. "Manusia dan makhluk lainnya dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu. Kecuali malaikat yang selalu taat kepada- _Nya_. _Kami-sama_ tidak tewas."

"Hah!?"

"Aku bilang, _Kami-sama_ tidak tewas. _Dia_ hanya mengeluarkan secuil kekuatannya saja saat _Great War_ terjadi. Dan kau percaya dengan adanya isu _Kami-sama_ tewas dalam perang itu?"

Azazel mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Naruto. "Aku percaya itu, karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar jawaban dari Azazel. Ia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya memancing dengan Azazel. " _Kami-sama_ adalah pencipta alam semesta, _Dia_ tidak akan tewas semudah itu di _Great War_. Aku yakin itu!" kemudian Naruto pergi dari danau di kota Kuoh itu.

Azazel terlihat berfikir sejenak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

 **Flashback End.**

 **.**

"… Dan Naruto mengatakannya terang-terangan." Semua orang yang berada disana diam tak berkata apapun. Mereka semua terlihat berfikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Azazel.

"Mungkin kau benar, Azazel." Ujar Minato membenarkan perkataan Azazel.

Azazel pun berdiri dan mengeluarkan semua sayap gagaknya. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih banyak urusanku di Grigori."

Minato menatap kepergian Azazel dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ketentraman hati ya?"

"Jadi, apa kita lanjutkan kesepakatannya, Hokage- _sama_?"

Minato tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar pertanyaan Pain atau bisa dipanggil Nagato. Pria itu menatap semua anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa.

* * *

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Naruto dan Issei kembali beradu tinju untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua tidak ada lelahnya, membuat area disekitarnya menjadi rata dengan tanah.

"Enngghh… Kakak…" Erangan manja keluar dari bibir seksi Naruko. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, dan mulai mengobservasi sekitarnya. "Sebuah _Kekkai?_ Apa kakak yang membuat ini?" tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Elis yang masih tertidur. "Elis…. Elis…. Bangun!"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari gadis pemegang gelar _Sekiryuutei_ itu. Naruko kemudian menatap langit yang sedang mendung, ia bisa melihat kalau ada beberapa kilatan emas yang keluar dari sekitar awan tersebut. "Kakak… Issei? Mereka berdua bertarung dengan serius."

Di sisi lain, Vali dan Rias telah datang untuk membantu Kuroka, Arthur, serta Bikou. " _Hakuryuukou_ masa depan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ikut _Sekiryuutei_ itu."

"Hehe, aku kan Istrinya, Ayah." Vali hanya diam menatap Maya yang sedang melayang dengan sayap milik _Albion_. "Ibu juga ada disini ternyata… Aku senang jika kalian bersama…" ujar Maya yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Ayah… Ayah tewas bersamaan dengan Mama Elis. Namun, itu dimasa depan, dan sekarang aku bertemu kembali dengan Ayah serta Ibu…"

Vali masih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Maya.

"Jadi, kau adalah anakku yang berada di masa depan? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan _Hakuryuukou_ milik Vali?"

"Ibu saat itu aku baru saja lahir, sementara ayah sedang bertarung bersama yang lain untuk mempertahankan bumi dari Makhluk yang tidak ingin aku sebutkan. Bersamaan dengan kelahiranku serta tewasnya ayah. Aku terlahir sebagai _Hakuryuukou_ menggantikan Ayah."

Vali masih tetap diam mendengar perkataan dari Maya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dirinya tewas di masa depan. _"Kalau aku tewas, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

" **Yang terpenting, kau telah menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga bagi dirimu, Vali."**

" _Mungkin saja…"_

"Dari yang aku dengar, Papa Naruto mengalahkan makhluk tersebut dengan seluruh tenaganya, hingga ia koma untuk beberapa tahun." Ujar Maya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sekuat apa makhluk itu? Apa melebihi Great Red dan Ophis?" tanya Rias yang sangat penasaran dengan makhluk yang dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

Maya menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Makhluk itu… _Nenek moyang dari seluruh Chakra para Ninja, Kaguya Otsutsuki..."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yak, selesai.

Oke, saya minta pendapat. Apa Chapter besok di buat Flashback atau tetap lanjut ini? Yah, mungkin semua keputusan ada ditangan saya. /dor

Maaf, jika pertarungannya tidak maksimal. Saya juga sudah menguras semua isi otak di saringan teh… '-') saya tidak menyangka kalau akan banyak yang menebak Issei dari masa depan. Yah, memang dari masa depan dia… /Plakk.

Saya memunculkan OC baru. Maya Lucifer Gremory, sang Hakuryuukou generasi setelah Vali. Mungkin juga akan Team baru nanti yang akan saya buat untuk melawan boss akhir dari Fict ini. Rencananya sih, 15-20 Chapter, kalau saya mampu… yah dilihat saja.

Keterangan Character lain yang muncul:

 _The Genius of Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudo._

 _Princess of Vanishing Dragon, Maya Lucifer._

 _Mother of Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. (Beberapa Chapter lagi)_

 _The Ten Tailed of Juubi. (Partner Kaguya.)_

…

…

Mungkin akan bertambah Charanya seiring bertambahnya Chapter. Akatsuki dan Konoha sudah mulai bekerja sama. Lalu, mungkin akan saya ikut sertakan beberapa Chara kuat di DxD dan Naruto. Madara? Hashirama? Joker Dulio? Mungkin saja… fufu….

Oke, segitu saja. Kalian sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana cerita ini akan berjalan… mungkin bisa belok. '-')

 _Shinn Out! Adios! Lunaaa, aku datang…. *Masuk kamar*_


End file.
